The Fruit of Our Labors
by missy7293
Summary: Sequel to "When Life Gives you Lemons". Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes and the others are working to establish a real community where they can live and focus on the future. Others are trying to fight for power and control and will stop at nothing to gain that power, including sacrificing others in return.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is a bit of a catch up chapter so you can get an idea of what Daryl and Anna and the town folk have been through for the past couple of years...We will delve much deeper into the story as this progresses.**

**Welcome to our Community**

There was a massive blizzard roaring outside as Daryl, Anna, and Hunter huddled around the fireplace to keep warm. It had been a brutally cold winter and the solar panels on the house were pretty much useless with the build-up of snow covering them. Anna had a stew cooking in a pot over the logs in the fireplace and Daryl was engaged in a conversation with his now three- year old daughter Hunter.

Hunter was a stunning little girl. She had her mother's dark hair and her father's crystal blue eyes. Daryl was not Hunter's biological father, but there was no doubt that he was her father. Anyone who witnessed Daryl interacting with the little girl could see the parental relationship with the young child. Anna's first husband John had been killed before Hunter was born, and Daryl had stepped into the role seamlessly. Both parents had agreed that Hunter would know about her real father, and Daryl held no ill will at all about the little girl knowing she wasn't his biologically. He knew it was more than blood that made someone family. His blood relations had caused him more grief in his life than anyone could imagine. However the people he now considered his family such as Rick and Carl, and his wife and her family offered him more love and support than he would have ever expected to have in the world pre-apocalypse.

"Daddy why can't I play with Judy?" The little girl inquired.

"Baby girl, it's snowing too much outside to go over to her house right now. If you go out in the snow you may get buried and we won't be able to see you."

"But I wanna play. Please take me to see her" She pleaded.

"I wish I could baby, but it has to stop snowing first." He tried to reason with her. She stomped her little foot and began to pout because she knew she wasn't going to get her way. Anna then decided to intervene,

"Hey Hunter don't make that ugly face and pout. Your daddy is just protecting you. Why don't you get your coloring book out and color a picture for daddy. We can put it on the wall to show everyone that comes over to the house. Maybe you can even make Judy a picture too. Then she knows you were thinking about her when you couldn't be with her."

"OK, good idea mommy" the little girl responded. She went to her room and grabbed her coloring book and crayons and sat down on a chair by the fireplace. Anna set up a little table for her and the little girl was soon occupied coloring.

Daryl then quietly spoke to his wife "This snow is getting serious. We are all getting low on supplies up here and need to go out on a run soon. I also haven't been able to hunt and our meat supply is getting low also."

"Look, we will stretch things if we have too, it's too dangerous to go out in this storm." She told her husband.

"Rick found a guy named Nick the other day who said he just came from the Greensboro fuel depot and he said there was still quite a bit of fuel to be scavenged. We could all use the gas for the vehicles and the plane, as well as propane to get the generators back up and running." Daryl told Anna.

A lot had changed over the past two and a half years. Anna's family, the prison group, and the families that had remained in the area had worked on organizing the community and making it function like a communal town. Similar to the prison, a council had been formed and all decisions that effected the area had to be agreed upon by the council. There was a formal request process that allowed people to express their ideas and solutions, and no idea was considered off the table.

The members of the council included Daryl, Rick, Marty, Joe, Thomas Blevins, Maggie, Bill Mocksley, Glenn, and Michonne. Each of them headed up co-councils, with Marty being the deciding factor on all decisions. He had basically assumed the role of the Mayor and mediator. If there were any community grievances they were put before Marty and his decision would be final.

Rick was in charge of going on runs and finding survivors, and he often would go on these runs accompanied by Daryl or Glenn. He also was the equivalent of the town Sheriff. All of his experience as a police officer in the past was utilized to create a type of police force in the community. He worked closely with the Mocksley's and members of the prison group to make sure that everyone was safe and secure, and that the town was well patrolled. The primary goal was to prevent any outsiders or walkers from making their way into to community unnoticed.

Michonne was in charge of making sure that the single females in the community were self-sufficient and protected. Twice a week she taught self-defense classes and twice a month Daryl would take a group out to teach them hunting and survival skills. Rick and Michonne had become very close lately and Daryl suspected that the two of them had crossed the line of friendship into something more romantic. Carl seemed to back to being a normal sixteen -year old kid and Daryl assumed that Michonne had a lot to do with that as well.

Thomas Blevins was in charge of farming and air transportation. He had taught Daryl how to fly after they were able to secure a replacement plane shortly after they lost the original plane in the battle with Laurel Springs. Any run that was in an area more than one hundred miles away would be handled via the plane and either Daryl or Thomas would pilot the flight.

Glenn was the strategist of the group. He kept records of anyone that arrived in the community and gathered information about where they had been and what they had experienced. He would then plot the information on maps so they knew what areas were still deemed safe and what areas were considered dangerous. Areas were either marked as Green, Orange, Red, or Black. Green Zones meant the areas were safe. Orange Zones meant they didn't have enough information to determine if they were safe or dangerous and Red Zones meant they were overrun with walkers. A Black Zone was considered hostile and dangerous and was to be avoided at all costs. Laurel Springs would have met the criteria of a Black Zone.

Besides Marty being the head of the council, he and Joe were in charge of all the weapons in the community. They kept an inventory of the weapons on hand and the amount of ammunition that they had stored as well. They never knew if there were going to be any threats from outside sources. Even though it had been close to three years since the incident with Laurel Springs, Damian, and Carol, they knew Damian could possibly still be out there somewhere, biding his time to finish what he started. Just another reason they could never completely let their guard down.

Maggie, with the assistance of Viv had assumed the role of community doctor. Neither of them were well versed with intricate surgical procedures or diseases such as cancer, but they knew enough to treat illnesses such as the flu, help deliver babies, and treat infections and even re-set broken bones that weren't seriously damaged. They had a routine of traveling to different homes to check on some of the less able members of the community, and had established a small clinic in the center of the area.

Bill Mocksley and his sons were in charge of making sure that everyone in the area was well supplied with food. They would head up hunting expeditions that could last a week and would come back with enough meat to provide to the community for a month at a time. Several families had smokehouses that were almost mandatory now because it was about the only way to preserve meat for extended periods of time. Even though several families had self-sufficient homes, there was no guarantee that everything worked properly all the time. Case in point being that because of the brutal extended winter and heavy snow, fuel supplies were low and solar panels weren't offering much help. Most people learned to live with a "Plan B" in all aspects of their lives.

Daryl was not actually in charge of any specific committee, but he was second in charge to Marty. He actively participated on all of the committees with the exception of the medical team. Marty felt that Daryl's skills were too valuable and diverse to put him on just one team, so Daryl would step in and participate on most activities that were taking place. Marty had made Daryl second in charge not only because of his immense skill set, but also because Daryl had keen observational skills and seemed to always be highly aware of what was going on in their community. On top of everything else, people trusted Daryl. Even with his rough exterior and blunt people skills he was well liked, and on top of everything, highly respected.

The entire community now consisted of around 120 people and more that half of them were female refugees. A good portion of these women had survived the horrors of Laurel Springs, but others had found their way to the community on foot through the mountains, or had been rescued by Rick and his team out on various runs. This was one of the reason's Michonne and Daryl had been so busy lately. They were constantly training and teaching the women skills so that they could protect themselves and the community. Some were better than others were, but all of them were much stronger than they had been when they were first found. Thomas had done his part in helping everyone find adequate living quarters and the Mocksley's had worked their assess off making sure all of them had plenty of food. Daryl respected the hell out of Bill Mocksley and his family and probably felt he had the more in common with the Mocksley's than any other family in the area.

As the wind whipped and howled outside Anna pulled herself closer to Daryl. He looked exhausted and she knew he was worried about the dwindling supplies in the community. Tomorrow night if the weather permitted the council was going to gather together for an emergency meeting. Even if the weather didn't let up, something needed to be done to replenish the supplies. As self-dependent as their community had become, they still needed to be able to get out and hunt, find fuel, and check on the other residents. A few families had radios, but there weren't enough of them for all of the families in the area and Daryl wasn't comfortable knowing the status on some of the weaker families.

It was now late afternoon and Daryl pulled himself away from the fire and headed down to the basement to gather some more wood. He now had a permanent limp from his injuries sustained at the battle with Laurel Springs, but he never complained. He was rummaging around looking to see if he could find a couple of additional radios that he vaguely remembered Gus mentioning shortly before he passed away. As he moved some of the boxes around, he found an old dust covered box hidden behind an old lawn mower. He opened it up and discovered it was full of old Martinelli family pictures and documents. He put the lid back on the box so that he could take it up to Anna. He guessed she would love to go through the box and re-live some old family memories.

An unspoken sadness had been existent in the Martinelli family as of late. Isabella was seriously ill, and Viv was pretty sure that she was suffering from breast cancer. It was painful to watch her slowly whither from the strong and vibrant woman that she had always been. Isabella being the woman she was though refused to let her fading health get her down. Unfortunately without a proper oncologist or the ability to treat her illness, there wasn't much that anyone could do other than to try to make her last few months among them the happiest that they could.

**I hope this chapter didn't bore you...I will get another chapter up shortly...Enjoy and Please Please Please leave a review-I love suggestions!**

**Thanks Guys-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two- Chapter Two...**

**Tragedy**

Daryl was awoken the next morning when he heard Rick's voice crackle over the radio. He got himself untangled from Anna and then stiffly made his way over to the radio set up in the corner of the great room.

"Rick I copy you" He answered.

"Morning Daryl. Sorry for the early morning wake-up call, but I have a bit of a crisis here." Rick informed him.

"How serious?" Daryl replied.

"Extremely serious. I have a three year old daughter that is making my life hell until she can see Hunter." Rick answered.

"Ain't no way I can get my truck out in this shit, it's too deep, and the Gator is having some mechanical issues I gotta work out. Are you able to get out in the snow and make your way up here with your jeep?" Daryl asked.

"I think so. The snow stopped sometime in the middle of the night and I've got to get out of this house or I'm going to go crazy. Michonne wants to go check on Buffy Sanderson this morning, and I told her I would take her over there, so I was hoping you could keep an eye on Judy for me too. Carl was on patrol last night with Tyreese and he just got home an hour ago. I think he is pretty much wiped out because of the cold and I know he isn't going to want to keep an eye on his sister right now." Rick informed Daryl.

"If you can make it up here then by all means bring Judy by. I wanna run some things by you before our meeting tonight." Daryl told him.

"10-4. I'll see you in about an hour then." Rick told him.

Daryl could sense there was more to Rick coming over than Judy wanting to play with Hunter. There was close to two feet of snow on the ground and the temperatures were only in mid teens, so there had to be a reason Rick wanted to talk to him alone and so urgently. Hopefully it was good news, because Daryl wasn't sure he could handle anymore bad news than what he had already handled over the past few months.

Besides the stress of the dwindling supplies Daryl had dealt with some tragedies since early October. The first incident being that Anna had finally conceived again only to miscarry in her fourth month of pregnancy. It had been devastating to not only Anna and Daryl, but to Hunter and the other family as well. Hunter was excited that she was going to be a big sister and after the miscarriage Daryl had to explain to his daughter that her baby brother had died and that was the reason why mommy was so sad.

They really shouldn't have been that surprised Anna didn't carry the pregnancy to term. She was close to forty-three years old and pre-natal care these days was sub-par at best. They no longer had vitamins and such to help to keep the baby and mother strong, and just that fact put women at much greater risk of losing their unborn child. Viv did all she could to help, but Anna had started to spot in her fourth month, and a few days later she went into premature labor. Viv delivered the tiny child, a son, but the little boy never drew a breath. Anna and Daryl held the tiny little boy and said their good-byes, never getting a chance to know him.

They buried their son, whom they named Michael Guiseppe Dixon beside his grandparents on the cliff that overlooked the valley. Daryl made a marker for his son and carved the boys name and date of birth. But Daryl never had a real chance to grieve the loss of his child because following the miscarriage Anna slipped into a deep depression. At first it was just uncontrollable crying, but then Anna began to withdraw from everyone, including Daryl. She barely had anything to do with Hunter and that left Daryl assuming the role of both mother and father while also handling all his other responsibilities on the council.

Things really got scary for Daryl when Anna refused to eat and then she wouldn't even let Daryl near her. His attempts to comfort her resulted in her completely freezing up, and in one final episode she ran from him completely and took off into the woods. He ended up calling Viv on the radio so she could come over and watch Hunter while he went out to find her. It took him two hours to find her shivering in the cold, curled up in a ball lying at the base of a tree in the middle of the woods. Her eyes were completely dead and she didn't even acknowledge his presence when he picked her up to carry her small form back to the house. He was beside himself with worry, and when he arrived back at the house, Viv could see what a mess her niece had become.

Viv also could see what the stress of Anna's breakdown was doing to Daryl. He would never complain, but the stress of taking care of Hunter, trying to answer all of his daughter's questions regarding her mother and her little brother, and maintaining their household as well as his responsibilities in the community was wearing Daryl out. He looked haggard with dark circles under his eyes, and his face had become gaunt from the lack of sleep and lack of eating. Viv guessed he was too preoccupied worrying about everyone else to take care of his own needs. When Daryl was worn out his limp would become more pronounced, and Viv noticed he wasn't even trying to fight it.

That night after they returned Viv sent Hunter and Daryl to stay at her home with Joe, Marty, Carrie, and Isabella so that he could at least get some rest and some food. Isabella immediately scooped the little girl up into a great big hug and ushered Daryl to go out to the porch to relax with the other two men. Hunter "helped" her aunt prepare a large meal while Marty and Joe indulged Daryl with some fine scotch and cigars. While being up at the Martinelli's helped, he was still beside himself with worry over his wife. He prayed that Viv could snap Anna out of her depression because he had done all that he knew to do with no success.

That night Daryl slept in the guestroom with his daughter snuggled against him. She cried herself to sleep because "Mommy didn't love her anymore". It broke Daryl's heart to hear his little girl utter these words. He tried to comfort her and the only way to appease his daughter's fears was to cradle her little body in his arms and let her cry until she was exhausted. He knew he needed a miracle.

Apparently Viv had managed to work that miracle because the next morning Daryl was awoken with a vibrant Anna throwing herself into his arms as he was asleep. She apologized profusely and woke Hunter up to tell her how sorry she was. Daryl finally broke down and let himself mourn the loss of his son as Anna grieved with him. They finally had their break through moment and explained to Hunter what had happened and why "Mommy had been so sick". It was the first step in finally being able to live again.

Each day after the breakthrough family life returned to normal for Daryl and Anna. The first part of December Daryl had agreed to go on a short hunting trip with Bill Mocksley and his sons Mark, Luke, and Matthew. They headed south to an area that was known for an abundance of wild hog and they hoped to bag a few to bring back to the community. Daryl had to admit some good old fashioned bacon sounded appetizing, so it didn't take much convincing to get him to go along.

After they made it out about thirty miles they came across a giant car dealership and Bill suggested they stop and see if they could possibly siphon some fuel. It didn't take them long to find an almost full tank that had been kept on sight to fuel up the vehicles for test drives. Luke found some additional gas cans and they were able to fill up Bill's truck which could hold thirty gallons of fuel, as well as being able to carry an additional forty gallons back with them.

Bill's youngest son Luke was fourteen and he asked his father if he could take a look around at all of the unsold vehicles. Daryl actually thought that was a pretty good idea and told the boy he would join him, which gave Bill some reassurance that Luke would have some sort of protection with him. Daryl was hoping maybe he could find a decent vehicle with four wheel drive that he could use to replace his truck that only had two wheel drive and would struggle on the mountain roads in the upcoming winter months.

Luke knew a lot about cars and told Daryl that he used to read his older brother's hot rod magazine and his dream car was a 1969 classic Camaro. Daryl wouldn't mind owning one himself but he knew that in this day and age it was an impractical car. Soon after looking at the trucks Daryl spotted a black four-wheel drive extended cab Chevy Silverado that he thought would be a perfect replacement for his truck. Luke got up in the truck to see if it would start but realized he didn't have a key. Daryl thought briefly about hot-wiring the car, but the two decided to head into the office and see if they could find a key. Daryl knew the keys would reference the VIN so he quickly memorized the last five digits. They headed into the shop and as Daryl began to look through the keys up on the pegboard Luke wandered over to an old snack machine that still had items in it. While Daryl was reading the various numbers, he heard banging and realized Luke was trying to break the glass to get some of the treats out of the machine. No sooner had he began to open his mouth to tell Luke to keep the noise to a minimum did three walkers make their way out into the dealership lobby.

Daryl yelled out to get the teen's attention, but Luke was so intent on ridding the machine of its chips and candies that he failed to acknowledge Daryl's yelling. Daryl lifted up his crossbow and took out one of the hungry walkers, but the other two surrounded Luke before Daryl could dispatch them. Luke looked up just in time for one of the walkers to take a bite out of Luke's upper arm. Luke grabbed his hunting knife and stabbed the walker that had just bit him, through the brain, and Daryl fired off another bolt and killed the third walker.

When Daryl reached Luke the boy had a look of terror on his face and both of them knew what needed to be done. Luke looked at Daryl "Just cut it off as quick as you can." He said bravely.

Daryl ran over to the fire extinguisher area and broke the glass pulling out an axe. He pulled off his belt and tied a tourniquet as close to Luke's shoulder as possible. The boy lay down on the floor, and Daryl could see the terror in the kid's face. Daryl was on his knees and with all his might, he swung the axe cleanly and hacked through the boy's arm and bone just below the shoulder. Luke bit through his lip, but didn't scream out and Daryl was impressed at how strong the boy was. Unfortunately, it took four strong whacks to remove the arm from the Luke's body.

Immediately Daryl ripped off his shirt and applied direct pressure to the blood flow. Luke was turning paler by the moment and Daryl scooped the boy up and ran out to the other Mocksley's, carrying the boy in his arms. They quickly got Luke in the truck and Daryl rode in the back holding the now saturated shirt to the bloody stump. He was praying that he was able to get the arm off before the fever had a chance to set in.

Bill Mocksley drove like a maniac to get back to Maggie and Viv so that they could hopefully get Luke stabilized. As they got to the mountain and headed up towards the Martinelli home Daryl felt Luke's body go limp. At that point Daryl knew that they had lost the young teen. They pulled up to the home and Viv and Marty met them out at the truck as Bill immediately jumped out of the vehicle to help Daryl carry his youngest son into the house, but the look on Daryl's face let him know it was too late.

Viv's face fell when she saw Daryl covered in blood and the lost look he had in his eyes. He would never admit it to her or anyone else, but this rocked him to the core. She didn't know all the details of what had happened, but it didn't take much to connect the dots.

Daryl then spoke to Bill "Do you want me to take care of this?" Bill knew that Daryl was referring to the final wound to the brain that would keep his baby boy from rising back again.

Bill shook his head, "I'm his daddy, I need to be the one."

Daryl cradled the deceased teen and held the boy so that Bill could have easy access to the brain. Bill removed his knife and swiftly inserted it into the back of his son's head, preventing his son from ever turning into one of the undead. Daryl then handed the boy over to his father as he exited the back of the truck. Daryl couldn't imagine how it would feel if this was Hunter. When Anna lost the baby there wasn't anything he could do about it, but Daryl couldn't help but think this was somewhat his fault. There was no way they should have been in that dealership without sweeping the area first. That was a poor decision on his part and it cost Luke his life.

Now here it was January and Daryl had never mentioned the events of that day again. Anna didn't push but told him she was there for him when he was ready to talk about it. He decided the best way to handle it was to push it down and not focus on the past. There were too many people in the community that were relying on him and the other members of the council to keep them safe, and that needed to be where he put his efforts.

Daryl was now focused on Rick's impending visit. He went and woke up Anna and told her they were expecting company and that he would wake up Hunter.

He then went into his daughters room and called her name "Hunter, you have a surprise on the way. You need to get up and get dressed Judy is on the way over here to play with you."

The little girl opened her eyes wide and quickly jumped out of bed running to wrap her arms around her daddy's leg. "Thank you daddy. Can we play outside?"

"No baby girl, it's too cold for that, but you two can play in the house anywhere you want. Now lets get you dressed and get you some breakfast." He told her.

He helped his daughter get dress and attempted to fix her hair, but gave up and simply told Hunter to let her mama take care of it for her. The two of them entered into the kitchen where Anna was preparing breakfast and she handed Daryl a cup of coffee and then put out three bowls of oatmeal with some apples and cinnamon. One nice thing about living in this part of the mountains was that there was an abundance of apples that grew from orchards that had been planted many generations earlier. So in the late summer and early fall Anna and the other women in the community had harvested and canned as many apples as possible. Anna was thankful her mother had taught her all the skills of canning and preserving because those skills were needed now more than ever.

Rick arrived a little while later with an enthusiastic Judith. The two little girls quickly headed off to play in Hunter's room and Anna reminded Hunter to give Judy the picture she had made for her the previous day. Daryl knew as soon as Rick entered the house that this was definitely more than just a play date.

"Rick, I know you man, what's going on?" Daryl asked.

"I am sure you have been suspicious all along, but Michonne and me, well our relationship has moved to beyond friendship. She has been there for me through so much, and Carl adores her…"

"Rick, you don't have to sell your relationship with Michonne to us. It doesn't take a genius to see the attraction y'all have to each other. Hell Rick, it's been three years and Michonne is one hell of a woman. I would worry more if you weren't attracted to her." Daryl informed his best friend.

"Well that brings me to the reason why I am here, and Anna, I'm actually glad you are here too. I have a favor to ask." He said.

"Go on Rick, don't be afraid to ask us anything." Anna told him.

"Michonne is pregnant. So obviously we aren't going to be able to keep our relationship discreet for much longer. Carl knows about it, Maggie knows because she confirmed the pregnancy, and now y'all know too, but that is it for now. The reason I am here is I wanted to ask Anna if she wanted to start helping Michonne on the council with working with the women in the community. As she gets later into the pregnancy she isn't going to be able to keep up the schedule she is following and she is going to need help. I know it's asking a lot…"

"Not at all Rick. When do you need me to start?" Anna asked.

"We are actually planning on going to visit Buffy Sanderson today. She's so quiet and shy that Michonne worries she won't ask for any help if she needs it. She really hasn't integrated into the community like we had all hoped after her husband died and Michonne really wants to get her to open up more."

Daryl then spoke "Rick, you shouldn't ever worry about asking us for anything. You are my brother and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I guess congrats are in order for you and Michonne. How is she doing with the news?"

"She's excited, and I am too, but of course there is a lot of fear as well. Especially with what happened with Anna…I'm sorry Anna I didn't mean to bring it up." Rick said kicking himself for mentioning the loss of the baby.

"It's fine Rick. I'm truly happy for both of you. Now let's go visit Buffy and leave Daryl here to watch the girls." Anna told him.

Daryl truly did love Rick like a brother, and the feeling was mutual. They knew without saying that they had each other's back, and if anything happened to either one of them, they also knew the other would look after the remaining family as well. If anything good had come out of this damn apocalypse it was that Daryl had finally found what it was like to have a normal family relationship.

After hearing the news about Michonne, Daryl decided that he would wait and talk to Rick when they returned about some of his concerns. He just hoped that their meeting tonight with the council would offer up some ideas as to what they needed to do to get the community supplies built back up and to a point where they wouldn't ever run this low again. This was a serious situation, and Daryl wasn't sure if everyone fully grasped how serious it actually was.

**So I wanted you guys to get a feel for some rough times that Daryl had gone through in the recent past. It is a lot for one person to deal with. I hope you aren't angry that I had Anna miscarry, but considering her age and the lack of care I think it was understandable why it happened. Next chapter will be the council meeting and some plans that need to be put in place to rebuild the community supplies. **

**I hope you are liking the first two chapters so far, and that you enjoyed the brief Rick/Daryl dynamic. I loved the season finale with the two of them together. Got a lump in my throat when Rick told Daryl he was his brother. **

**Please leave me a review, they really help encourage me to keep writing. It's like the precious fuel they all desire in this story.**

**Take care and enjoy your Sunday night...hopefully this will help with your Walking Dead Fix during the hiatus.**

**Missy**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spread Thin**

Since Anna had left Daryl in charge of the two little girls he decided he would try to take the day and lay out his agenda for that evening's council meeting. They were in desperate need of fuel in both the form of gasoline and propane form. Based on the conversation Rick had with the man he came across the other day, Greensboro offered the solution to procure enough to get them through the rest of the winter. Greensboro was ninety miles away and they would need to take several trucks to be able to bring back the amount of fuel that they needed.

Meat sources were also in short supply at the present time. After losing Luke, Bill Mocksley hadn't led any hunting expeditions. Daryl couldn't fault him for grieving the loss of his youngest son, but that didn't mean that the community still didn't need food supplies. He was going to suggest that he would lead a hunting expedition down to the area that they were originally planning on going to hunt for the wild hogs. Until then he could lead a smaller group out towards the remains of McGrady and Laurel Springs which used to be designated game land. He jotted down a few names of people in the community he thought would be a good choice to be part of both the short and the extended hunting excursions.

There was a young woman named Paige Adams that had been found by Michonne while she was out on patrol about six months ago. She was probably around twenty-five years old and had been away at college when things started heading south. She was working on a Ph.D. in Textiles and Michonne had told Daryl that Paige knew how to make looms and what types of fibers to use to create material. After this many years without new clothing being manufactured, they were going to need to come up with a way to make fabric to make clothes and blankets. It was hard to find anyone that had a single article of clothing that didn't have rips and tears in it these days.

On several of the runs Daryl had participated in he had noticed various livestock free roaming the countryside. He wanted to make a suggestion at the meeting tonight that they see if they can find some vehicles suited for hauling animals and try to corral some of the animals to truly turn the area into a farming community. They could produce Dairy Products, eggs, wool, and beef and chicken. There were still a few farmers in the area that had knowledge of raising livestock and he would try to make contact with them to see what they suggest be done.

Daryl had resigned himself to the idea that society wouldn't return to the way that it had been pre-apocalypse in his lifetime and probably not even his daughter's lifetime either. The biggest loss was the medical knowledge that not longer existed. Maybe if they could find an old pharmaceutical manufacturing plant they could find some meds that hadn't expired, or even find someone who knew how to produce certain medications. It was a pipe dream, but he could only hope that some of that knowledge had survived. He even hoped that maybe some scientists had survived and had congregated somewhere and were working on a cure.

If they were going to survive then they were going to need to become self-sufficient. There wasn't any big government or military to keep them safe. It was up to each and every one of them in their community to step up and make a difference. Daryl desperately wanted Hunter to grow up, get married, and have children of her own. He refused to believe that the existence that they were living was going to be the norm for all of eternity. These were the thoughts that weighed Daryl Dixon down these days, they needed to start living for the future and not just the present.

Daryl was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard the front door open and Rick, Michonne, Anna, and Buffy Sanderson walked into the house. He had to admit he was surprised to see Buffy. She had become somewhat of a recluse and most people were afraid that she would grieve herself to death after the loss of her husband. Daryl raised his brow at Anna trying to figure out why Buffy was with them.

"Daryl honey, Buffy asked if she could go to the council meeting with us this evening and I told her it wouldn't be any problem. She says she has information that she wants to present this evening and it could be helpful to all of us." Anna informed him.

Daryl just nodded and gave a little grunt in agreement. He wasn't even sure if Buffy was sane, let alone what information she could know that could contribute to the community. As far as he knew the only thing she was known for was helping her husband manufacture and sell pot. So if nothing else, this was going to be interesting to hear what she had to say.

Michonne and Rick left with Buffy and Judith. Hunter was tuckered out from her play date and Anna laid her down for an afternoon nap. Rick would be back at five to pick them up to go the meeting at the Martinelli home. Each trip up to the "big house" was getting more and more difficult for them as Isabella's health was diminishing day by day. Daryl made a mental note to chat with his adopted aunt before they left to return after the meeting. She meant the world to him, and he wanted her to know that in case something happened. Each day was a gift, and he didn't want the chance to tell her how much he loved and cared for her to slip away. Losing Merle taught him that things could change in an instant and he wasn't going to let this opportunity go by.

Daryl got up from the table he was sitting at and put another log on the fire. Anna noticed how tense Daryl seemed the past few days and she was worried about her husband. She knew he was letting his concerns about the survival of the community weigh heavily on him. Rick also noticed the change in Daryl and had expressed his concerns to Anna. She wanted to have a discussion with her Uncle Marty about removing some of the responsibility that Daryl had but knew that if she did so, then Daryl would be angry with her.

"Daryl you need to relax, you're killing yourself" Anna told her husband.

"Relax? How can I relax? Anna things have to change in this community. We have to work harder now more than ever…it's pretty safe to say that this is how life is going to be and I think it's time to stop hoping someone is going to come in and rescue us. We have to learn to take care of ourselves."

"We have done fine so far Daryl, things aren't so bad." She said.

"How can you say that Anna? Think about it…Hunter has never had a single vaccination, what if there was a measles or small pox outbreak, she would die. There are no more antibiotics, no one is making clothing, shoes, and we barely have salt and sugar these days. We have to learn how to make these type of things our self. There are no more factories, no more pharmacies, and no more doctors. Hell, we don't even make our own ammunition, and that isn't even that difficult to make. We have to change our way of thinking or we are going to die, and Hunter will never live to be an adult. Now do you see why I can't relax? I don't want people to die especially our daughter. Hell if we had a decent doctor there might have been something we could have done to save Michael. Do you know how bad it kills me everyday knowing he isn't here with us? Our son…My son. I don't blame anyone for what happened, but I don't want children dying to be another tragedy that everyone has to live with each day." He told her.

She could hear in his voice just how broken he sounded. Daryl was afraid. He was going to kill himself worrying about everyone and for once Anna wished Daryl were a more selfish person. She suddenly became angry, not at Daryl, but at the whole situation. She realized that her marriage to Daryl wasn't just between the two of them anymore, there was something else that was getting in between the two of them and it was the community and it's needs.

"Damnit Daryl. Don't forget you have a responsibility to your family too. We need you and I can feel you slipping away from us. I don't want to do this but you have to decide if you want to be my husband and Hunter's father or if you want to be the savior for the community. And just let me remind you of something there is an entire council set up to worry about this place and it's survival so maybe you should stop trying to play the hero and focus on what you CAN save and protect."

"Don't make me choose Anna. You know I will choose you and Hunter above everything. But right now I need for everyone to realize that we have to make our own life. Why can't you support me? I need you too Anna, just like you need me. I spent so many years of my life not giving a damn about anything but Merle and myself, and I want to make amends for thinking like that. We can't go it alone, we have to work together to survive, and if even you can't see that then there isn't any hope anymore, is there?"

"Daryl do you hear yourself? Just stop it. Take a break, even if it is just for a week. Uncle Marty will understand. Rick will understand. We all see you killing yourself, and you won't be any good to anyone if you are dead or sick. Please Daryl do it for me, do it for Hunter…I don't want to lose you."

He took a deep sigh and dropped down into a chair by the fireplace. He knew what was driving him like this and it was guilt. It was guilt over Luke's death, guilt over Michael's death and even some sense of guilt over Merle's death. If only he had been more alert or more aware of what was going at the time then maybe he could have prevented these events from happening.

Daryl didn't say a word; how could he when Anna was right. Old Daryl would have lashed out in anger and then just let everything go, but that man didn't exist anymore. He had been so consumed with trying to prevent anyone else from dying that he couldn't even remember the last time him and Anna had even been intimate. It was before they lost Michael, and that had been over three month's prior. She was right, he needed to relax and take a step back, but he wasn't sure he knew how to do that.

Daryl got up and walked over to Anna and wrapped his arms around her as he placed his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You're right baby, and I'm sorry. I will talk to Marty tonight about stepping back some, but I can't let it go completely. You understand don't you?" He pulled back just enough so he could look at her big brown eyes.

She nodded "I understand and I will take it. We all want you to stick around for a while OK?"

"Ok" he said as he pulled her into a kiss. It seemed like years since they had last had a tender moment like this, and Daryl felt a tingling below the belt that he hadn't felt in a while. There kiss suddenly turned passionate and Daryl picked Anna up as she straddled her legs around his waist and he carried her to the kitchen table. As they began to tug at each other's clothes they heard Rick's truck pull up outside.

Daryl growled "Fuck. We will pick this up after the meeting tonight. You hear me?"

"Oh yeah baby, I hear you loud and clear. I'm not going to be able to focus tonight thinking about later on. You go and let Rick in and let me go get Hunter ready to go up to Uncle Marty's" she purred.

Anna quickly had Hunter bundled up and ready to go as they all squeezed into the jeep. In the backseat Michonne had Judith on her lap and Buffy sat in the middle as Anna squeezed in the back and held Hunter in her lap. Daryl rode up front with Rick and they made their way across the mountain to Marty's house.

They were the last to arrive and Marty ushered them all into the formal living room. Rick informed Marty that Buffy had information she felt was important to the welfare of the community. He looked a bit skeptical at first, since the woman had barely spoke or interacted with anyone for the past three years, but he allowed her to have the floor.

She stood up and softly began to speak in her strong mountain accent "Y'all know that before I met Timmy and moved here I was an army brat. My father is Lieutenant Colonel William Lashley of the United States Army and he was stationed up in Washington DC. Y'all also remember that Timmy used to be a HAM radio operator and over the past six months I have been learning Morse code and learning how to use his radio to see if there were other survivors out there. I have made contact with a few others from different parts of the world, and unfortunately, things ain't any better there either. However, last week I was checking the bands and picked up a call sign that I recognized to be my fathers. I was able to contact him and he had quite a bit to say." She informed them.

Marty then spoke "Why didn't you let us know before this Buffy?"

"Well I didn't really have a way to get out since we had all the snow, and I had to be sure it really was my father. But here is what he told me: He has three scientists and a legitimate doctor that are in his care. He also has another soldier and his partner with him as well, and they need to get out of DC. The problem is that hostiles have them surrounded and they are low on weapons and fuel. According to him if they could get out of DC they have lab and medical equipment that has survived and is in good working order. They just need to get somewhere secluded where they can be protected since they are close to finding a cure and also, because medical equipment is more valuable than gold and even weapons at this point. He asked if I thought there was a way we could get up there and rescue them and get them out. I told them I would ask the council. So I am here asking you for your help."

Marty stood up "If everything you are telling me is accurate Buffy, we will do everything we can to get them here. Is it possible I could make contact with them tomorrow? And do you have the capability of communicating through voice instead of Morse code?"

Buffy smiled "Absolutely Mr. Martinelli. I am scheduled to speak with him tomorrow at Noon. If you can be at my house then I will make contact. Is it safe to say you think this has a possibility of happening?"

"Honey, if everything you say is accurate, this may be OUR salvation as well as theirs." He responded.

Daryl's heart skipped a beat at the news he just heard. There were real doctors and scientists. She was right, that knowledge and skill was more valuable than gold, but it was going to take a huge effort to get to DC and rescue them and bring back all their equipment. Glenn was going to get a work out planning this excursion, and even though he told Anna he would step back, it was going to have to wait until they had the Lt. Colonel and his group safely here in the mountain community.

**Ok Folks here is chapter 3...hope you find it interesting. As you can see, everything isn't all sunshine and roses with Daryl and Anna. Stress has a way of spreading into ALL relationships, even made up ones (LOL)...**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of this story so far...especially if you think it is boring. I have a lot of action planned for this story but I want to build it up properly.**

**I hope to get an update at least every other day...so hopefully you will hear from me again either tomorrow or Thursday. **

**Love and Kisses and Happy Reading-**

**Take Care-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**WARNING-SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Reconnecting**

After Buffy's revelation the counsel meeting seemed distracted. Marty got everyone's attention and took back control of the meeting.

"Glenn, do you think you can formulate a plan by tomorrow evening?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. Do we want to meet again tomorrow at five to discuss?" Glenn replied.

"Sounds good. Now we have other business at hand we need to discuss. Supplies are running low and several people aren't able to get out because of the snow. We need to get out tomorrow in teams and check on everyone. Daryl I was hoping you could lead a group on a hunting trip to try to bring in some fresh game."

"No Problem Marty. Bill, are you up to it or do you want to sit this one out?" Daryl asked directing his question towards Bill Mocksley.

"Do you mind handling it Daryl? I've been a little under the weather, and Evelyn has actually asked that I address the council and request that I take a step back for a few months. I know Daryl is more than capable of taking over my group."

Anna groaned inwardly at Bill's statement. Not two hours earlier her and Daryl were arguing about him having too much responsibility, and now it looked like they were about to give him even more. She gave Daryl a look, and he knew what she was thinking. He just shrugged his shoulder and continued to listen to what was being discussed.

"OK Daryl I will put you in charge of organizing the hunting for now while Bill is on a leave of absence. Also Daryl I would like for you to go with me tomorrow over to Buffy's. Another order of business I would like to address is splitting the area into zones. We could assign two people in charge of each zone and they would be responsible for making sure everyone in that particular area was cared for and safe. It worked well in my previous line of work and I think it would organize the community a bit better."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Marty went through the list of whom he wanted to assign to each area. That duo would then organize watch schedules, keep an inventory of supplies, and check on everyone's well being twice a week. He assigned Anna, Michonne, Rick, and Daryl to watch over the area that housed the majority of the single females and children. It was by far the largest zone and housed over sixty women and children, which represented almost half of the community.

After the meeting ended Daryl slipped off to find Isabella. He knew how sick she had become and was dreading seeing her in that condition, but he needed to see her just in case he never had the opportunity to say what needed to be said.

When Daryl first caught a glimpse of Isabella, his heart sank. The normally voluptuous and energetic woman was curled up on her bed looking frail and haggard. His first urge when he saw her was to run, but apparently, Isabella was resting, and not asleep.

"Hello Stranger" she said, "You are a sight for sore eyes Mr. Dixon. Come over here and sit down" she told him as she patted the bed beside her.

"Thought I would drop by to check on you and see how you are feeling." He replied.

"As good as can be expected I guess. I'm tired of being tired and I'm sad I'm going to be leaving here soon, but at least I know I'm leaving my family in good hands. Which brings me to something I want to discuss with you Daryl?" She said as she struggled to sit herself up against the pillow behind her.

"Anything, just name it."

"Daryl, when I'm gone I want you to encourage Joe to move on with his life. We have been together since we were kids pretty much, but I don't want him to stop living or being lonely. I know without a doubt how much he loves me, and I know he will feel like he is betraying me, but that man has a lot of love to give. Don't let him give up." Isabella told him

"You saying you want me to be a matchmaker of some sort?" Daryl inquired.

"Not a matchmaker, but if he meets someone you could encourage him to pursue a relationship. But also make sure that whomever he is with doesn't take advantage of him either. I trust your judgment Daryl, probably more than anyone else. You have a good level head on your shoulders."

"Oh I am sure there are some who may disagree with you on that. Even I know I can fly off the handle sometimes." He told her.

"Well it's been a good while since any of us have seen you that reactionary. Honey you are a good and just man and I am so happy I got to have you in my life and we are so blessed that you and Anna fell in love."

"I think I'm the lucky one. Y'all made me feel like part of the family since day one and I ain't used to people me treating me like that. Most families would have run the other way if they found out I was involved with one of their relatives and y'all didn't. Meant a lot to me. Still means a lot." Daryl told her.

"Daryl I judge a man by his character, not his job or status in life. You are tops in that category, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, or I will come back from the grave and haunt him or her. Daryl I love you like you were one of my own. We all do."

Daryl could feel himself getting emotional. Now was his chance to tell Isabella how much she meant to him. "Isabella, I've been thinking on this for a while, and you know I ain't good with words, but I want to tell you how much I care and love you. I didn't want anything to happen and you not know that from me." He reached out and awkwardly took her hand into his and pulled it to his mouth to give it a kiss.

Isabella began to tear up at the endearment that Daryl showed. She knew it took a lot for him to express himself and it this was a big statement from him. "Now Daryl Dixon you need to stop that before I turn into a crying mess. Just promise to watch the family and I will die at peace. Now go find your wife and baby girl and bring them in here to see me." She told him.

Daryl carried Hunter in their house and laid her down in her bed to sleep after they returned from the meeting. He walked into the master bedroom to find Anna stripped down and lighting candles in the room. She had remembered where they had left off earlier in the day and was eagerly waiting for Daryl to come to bed. He sat down on the bed beside his wife and just gazed at her for a moment.

To Daryl, there wasn't anyone or anything quite as beautiful as his beloved Anna and his daughter Hunter. She reached up tenderly and placed a hand on his cheek. He softly kissed it and she motioned for him to lean back. He obliged her request and she gently got him to roll over on his stomach and pulled off his shirt.

At this given moment, all she wanted to do was to get him to relax and make him feel good. She began to work at his tight muscles in his shoulders and neck hoping to help him release some of his tension. He let out a soft moan that let her know he was at least enjoying the sensation of the massage. Daryl had been working so hard trying to keep everything running in the community that he didn't even realize how tense he had been. Anna's hands working at the knots in his shoulders and neck felt like heaven.

She continued to massage his back and then worked her way down his body. Daryl was soon lying there naked as she worked her hands down his back, then his legs, and eventually even down to his feet. His body was now relaxed and he rolled over onto his back and gazed into her eyes. She could see the desire in his blue eyes and she knew he wanted her. His rock hard erection left no doubt.

It had been months since they had made love and Anna could feel the silky wetness building between her legs. They both needed this and it was long past due. Daryl's breathing was becoming erratic and she knew he was ready for her.

He pulled her onto his lap and she could feel his erection resting against her soaking wet slit. He reached both of his arms around her back and she began to whimper as he slipped his tongue on her right nipple and began to whirl it around the raised nub. She could feel her breath catch as he began to suck and then gently nibble on her.

Instinctually her back arched and she felt herself buck wildly against his hips. She let out a slight yelp as he inserted his finger into her dripping wet entrance and began to work her opening while rubbing her pearl of desire with his thumb. He knew just how ready she was for him.

He tried to assume the dominant position but she refused to let him take control. She wanted to pleasure him and let him relax for once. His grunts were almost primal and both of them were aware this was not going to be a marathon lovemaking event. Daryl positioned Anna over his erection and she slid down on him clenching her inner walls as she took him all the way inside of her.

Her body shuddered with the pleasurable sensation that had been missing for both of them for far to long. This was not just a physical moment between the two of them, but it was also about the two of them reconnecting intimately.

They both began to thrust into each other's bodies. At first they were mechanical, but as both of them began to let the stress of daily life leave them the thrusts became deeper and more powerful. Each one of them matching the other's movements.

Daryl's manhood was enveloped in hot warmth and tightness as Anna rocked back and forth on his lap. Both of them were pushing deeper and deeper into each other almost trying to merge their bodies into one. Their breathing had turned into panting and grunts and Anna felt herself building towards her orgasm quickly. "Daryl, I'm fixing to come baby" she purred into his ear.

That was all he needed to trigger his release. Her walls clamped down on him and he felt her body shudder as he felt her hot wetness swallow his pulsating erection. With a moan of her name on his lips he came hard inside of her and she could feel his hot seed filling her up as her orgasm matched his. He thrust one last thrust as they rode out their orgasms together.

They stayed their motionless for a few moments as each of their bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Daryl reluctantly pulled himself out of Anna, not wanting to give up the closeness and the intimacy they both shared. He made his way to the bathroom and tested out the water to see if the Solar panels had enough juice in them to warm the water. He was relieved when warm water came from the showerhead and he eased himself under the warm flow, calling Anna in to join him.

They showered together and then climbed back in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Daryl was smiling for the first time in months and Anna felt herself relax in his arms. She had been afraid that they had been drifting apart lately and tonight's lovemaking helped them both reconnect.

"Anna I love you." Daryl told her.

"I know you do Daryl. I love you too, but we can't let each other slip away like we have lately. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom, I understand." He reassured her as he began to slip away into a peaceful sleep, holding the woman he adored tightly in his arms.

**So Daryl and Anna are back on track again. Once again I admit I am not the best at writing the smutty stuff...so forgive me if it doesn't meet expectations. **

**There is a lot that is going to happen in this story as our group struggles to build up a society that can function for the future. Any suggestions or requests are welcome. Also Just an FYI, Anna and Daryl still have the potential to have another child, but they both are gun shy right now because of the miscarriage. It had a bit to do with why they hadn't been intimate for a while...Daryl was afraid of having a repeat of events. **

**Please Please Please review, I haven't had much response to this story and I thrive on feedback from you guys.**

**Have a blessed Easter weekend and I hope to get an update out soon, most likely tomorrow.**

**Take care and enjoy your day!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Weird Science**

It was early morning and the snow was beginning to melt as Carl made his way up towards the Martinelli home to visit Carrie. It was no secret amongst everyone up on the mountain that the two of them had become an item. Carrie was now fifteen and Carl was seventeen and the two of them seemed to spend every free moment they could together. The two teens had a lot in common and helped each other through a tough time when they first met three years earlier. Viv had become very protective over her adopted daughter and had made it clear that if Carl had any ideas of crossing lines with Carrie he would have to answer to the Martinelli men. Carl was brave, but he was no fool. He knew what the men would do to him if he did anything to lead Carrie astray.

When Carl arrived at the house Carrie was bundled up and waiting for him out on the front porch. He couldn't get over how beautiful the girl had become. She was quick witted and sharp tongued and didn't take shit from him or anyone else. Joe and Marty had taught her how to shoot and defend herself as well as educating her on all of the various weapons that they possessed in their arsenal. Carrie was pretty much a well taught teen soldier, as was Carl. They knew that they represented the next generation in the Zombie Apocalypse, and these were skills that were now mandatory. You never knew when you were going to need them and adults couldn't always be relied upon to protect the young.

"You wanna walk with me over to Daryl and Anna's?" Carl asked.

"Sure what's up?" Carrie replied.

"Dad told me last night that Daryl was going to need a group to go out hunting, and I want to volunteer. You interested?" Carl asked.

"Hell yeah, let's go. Of course I don't know if Mama Viv will let me go, but maybe Daryl can talk her into it for me. He's the only one that seems to be able to get her to give in." She told Carl.

"Who knew Daryl Dixon would ever have his way with the ladies? I remember you having a crush on him when I first got here." Carl told her.

"Have you seen his arms Carl? Of course your arms aren't looking so bad these days either. You've come a long way from the skinny boy you were when I first met you. Besides, Daryl is old enough to be my father and you are perfect for me." She said blushing.

"Just keep that in mind when we are around Daryl. I would hate to kick his ass to keep him away from my woman." Carl joked.

"Your Woman? How romantic Carl Grimes. The least you could do was call me your girlfriend." She said.

"Girlfriend huh? Well I guess you could be my girlfriend. Does that make me your boyfriend?"

"It does, until you marry me. But I don't think that will be happening anytime soon, or you will have some pretty pissed off Italians after you." She warned.

"Don't I know. Now lets go to the Dixon's house and see if we can convince Daryl to take us on the hunting trip." Carl said.

Daryl had received a surprise visit that morning from Carl and Carrie practically begging him to take them on the hunting trip. He was seriously considering it since both teens had proven to be a good shot and a quick study. Eventually he told them he would talk to their parents on their behalf if the managed to kill a deer each up on the mountain before the end of the day tomorrow. He reminded them that with snow on the ground it gave them both a leg up since the deer would be easy to track. Both kids agreed and he felt the compromise was fair.

Hunter overheard the conversation and told her father she wanted to go too. He told her that he needed her to stay home and keep her Mommy Company since he would be gone for a while. She then informed her father she wanted a bow and arrow like he had so she could hunt too. Hunter even went so far to ask if she could use his, but he told her it was too big for her, but he promised he would look into getting her one she could use.

Marty showed up around eleven-thirty to take Daryl over to Buffy's house to make contact with her father. They were both still a bit skeptical about Buffy's story, but were hopeful at the same time. If there was a legitimate group of scientists and physicians that still had equipment and knowledge, then this could be their salvation. It was the only reason Marty was willing to take what Buffy said seriously.

When they arrived at Buffy's house she came and unlocked the gate that surrounded her property and let them in. Daryl was impressed with her living set up. It was a good size house located at the base of a smaller mountain kept in pristine condition. He noticed that the generator was humming quietly and that she had a nice area set up with all her radio equipment set up to perfection. There was a complete wall lined with bookshelves and Daryl noted to himself that he had only seen that many books in a library. No wonder she had been keeping to herself, because it would take at least twenty years to read all those books. Buffy noticed Daryl checking out the collection of literature and told him "When you are a shy army brat, books become your best friends. Timmy was my first and only true friend and he used to pick up books for me everywhere he went. I have had a lot of time to read lately and it's one thing that I do that helps me to feel closer to Timmy."

Daryl nodded and thumbed through the books impressed with the selection. There were several books on horticulture that caught his attention and he asked her if she would mind if he borrowed a couple of them. She said it would be no problem and handed him the books he requested.

After she handed Daryl the books she headed over to her radio set-up. Marty pulled up a chair and sat down beside her while Daryl walked over and stood behind them interested to see how all this was going to work. Buffy adjusted the bands on the radio and then turned some buttons on a box beside the radio. "Just adjusting the antenna to get the best reception" she told them.

Then she began to make a call over the radio "K4ENL to AB4W"

They waited…. "AB4W to K4ENL…Buffy you have a strong signal" they heard the voice on the other end of the radio.

"Daddy-I have the men I mentioned to you here with me. Our group leader Marty Martinelli would like to ask you some questions." She told the voice on the other end.

"Affirmative-Lieutenant Colonial William Lashley at your service" the voice responded.

"Hello Lieutenant Colonial I was hoping you could give me some detailed information on your situation and reaffirm with me the reasoning for wanting to relocate here in our small community."

The lieutenant responded, "First of all, Mr. Martinelli, you can call me William. Currently a group that I can only classify as "cult like" is heavily monitoring our actions. A man named Gareth who is a very charismatic type leader is leading them. I'm not sure of exactly all of the happenings going on in the compound, since we are just outside of the fences, but I have my suspicions. The issue is every time we have attempted to leave our small base, we have been attacked and forced to return. We don't have a force strong enough to hold up against this Gareth and his group. They call their area "Terminus"."

"William-what are your suspicions about the other group?" Marty asked.

"Cannibalism or some sort of human sacrifice, or even a combination of both. Whatever they are doing is happening behind the walls of their compound, but we hear the screams at night, and they aren't for the faint of heart."

Daryl then spoke "Why haven't they gone after you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch a name" the lieutenant colonial responded.

"Daryl Dixon, I'm second in command here and married to Mr. Martinelli's niece."

"I see. Well that was a good question. The fact of the matter is the lab where we are located is pretty much impenetrable, but outside the gate is not. They know we are scientists and we are working on a cure, which is why they don't want us to leave."

Marty then spoke again, "How many people do you have and can you give me the details of their background?"

"Certainly. We have two scientists Dr. Eugene Porter and Dr. Kyle Jordan who have been working diligently on a cure. Dr. Jordan was previously employed by the CDC and Dr. Porter was a researcher at Duke University. There is a Nurse and Research assistant Rosita Espinosa and Physician Dr. Ghita Al-Shabel- Meyers, her husband Dirk, and their thirteen-year-old son Nelson. Dr. Al-Shabel-Meyers or Dr. G as we call her was also at Duke with Eugene and her husband was an executive with Southern Railroad. He knows the rail lines better than anyone does. We also have another military specialist here with us Sergeant Abraham Ford."

Marty then spoke "That's an impressive group. What all would you need for us to be able to get you out of there?"

"Mostly manpower and ammunition. We can load up the equipment on the military trucks, but we don't have enough people to fight off their attacks. If we could get someone to fend them off of us, then we could take the equipment and hit the highway down your way. It would take about two days to get down there and we have plenty of fuel."

Daryl then spoke "William, It's Daryl again, by any chance are there any military planes there in the area?"

"Yeah, there are two of them, but no one here is familiar enough to fly them. Abraham is a gunner, but not a pilot." The Lt. informed him.

"How far is the airstrip from your location?" Daryl asked.

"About a mile."

Marty then spoke. "William, we will contact you again tomorrow with specifics. I will have other people from my group here as we strategize how this will all go down. Do you have enough supplies to make it another week or so? We have had a harsh winter here and we need to get supplies to our community before we leave. Will that be an issue?"

"Negative Mr. Martinelli. I look forward to our next conversation. Once we get there we can set up our own lab as long as we have a building. We have portable generators with all of our equipment."

"Perfect. I look forward to meeting you in person."

"10-4 and please keep an eye on my daughter for me." William said as Buffy blushed when her father mentioned her name.

"Will do sir. We will plan on contacting you tomorrow at the same time then."

Daryl and Marty headed back to the mountain but not before Marty initiated a conversation with Daryl "Daryl are things OK with you and Anna? We've noticed that you both seemed to have withdrawn from each other a bit since the loss of the baby and we are bit concerned."

Awkward silence filled the truck. Daryl hated to discuss his relationship with just about anyone, with the exception of Viv and Isabella. And with Isabella's health failing he didn't want to burden them with his personal life. Daryl took a deep breath and spoke "Things have been hard, but we are taking steps to make it better again. She's upset with me for being so involved in the community, and I told her I would take a step back, but not until we have that group in DC safely in our town."

"Daryl if you need to step back it's fine. Don't get me wrong, you are invaluable, but Joe or Rick could fill in for you if you need them too."

"It's a consideration, but not until we return from DC. If we can get our hands on those military planes, we can take out the assholes at this "Terminus" place and keep the planes for our own defenses. Those planes are equipped for combat, and that gives us a huge advantage. With what happened last time, we were flying in a regular passenger plane that was not designed for military usage. Do you realize what an advantage that would give us if anyone tried to attack us again?" Daryl said.

"That is why you are second in command Daryl. You are always thinking ahead and can see outside the box. It's a brilliant idea, but do you think you and Thomas could fly those planes?"

"I do believe we can. I will obviously talk to Thomas about it, since he is military trained, but I think it is completely do-able."

When they pulled into the driveway at Daryl and Anna's home Carl and Carrie were sitting on the front porch with two dead deer at their feet. Daryl smiled knowing they would take the challenge he gave them seriously.

"Oh yeah, Marty we need to talk about the hunting expedition, and I have two individuals I want in my group sitting on my front porch."

**OK, kind of a boring chapter. I seem not to have much interest in this story, and I am hoping it's just because I only have a few chapters written. Please tell me if this is a BORING story. I'm bad about wanting to get the details worked out and that can be a bit much at times.**

**I'm begging you to PLEASE leave a review if you are reading so I can provide you with a story that is interesting. I will be working the characters into the story as we go, as in this chapter I worked in Carl and Carrie (FYI she was the little girl that Daryl rescued from Laurel Springs in the first story). **

**I love writing and I hope you enjoy reading this too!**

**Have a great night/week/Easter...**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK...I'm over my pity party and I couldn't wait until next week to post the next chapter. If only one person reads my story, then I am happy to provide for you...Thanks for all the awesome support and love...Y'all know how to make a girl feel good...**

**Suspicions**

That afternoon Rick and Michonne had some alone time together. Judith was taking a nap and Carl and Carrie were out and about on the mountain. He was lying on the couch in front of the fire with Michonne lying with her head against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her in a firm embrace.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Rick asked Michonne.

"I do, Judith saved my life in a way. If I hadn't been carrying the baby formula you would have let me die." She said.

"Most likely. It wasn't the best time in my life. Now look at us. Michonne, I am truly in love with you. I am thankful I was given a second chance at love in this life. You have been such a strong part of me for so long I can't imagine life without you." He told her.

Michonne flashed him one of her rare but beautiful smiles. "You made me realize I wasn't dead inside. Made me want to keep going on. After I lost Andre I didn't know if I even cared anymore. You and Carl made me realize I did. Now look at us, we are wrapped up together like an old married couple." She joked.

"We could do that you know." Rick said.

"Do what?" Michonne asked.

"Get married. We do have a baby coming and we have been living like a married couple anyway so why not make it official. I like the sound of Michonne Grimes." He admitted.

Michonne laughed "Do you really see me as settled down being the little wife Rick?"

"Actually I do. Carl and Judith love you as if you were their own mother, why can't it work?"

"Just never really thought about it, guess I always figured what we had was enough…I haven't ever been married before." She admitted.

"Let's do it then. We could have Marty perform the ceremony. It would be nice to let Isabelle plan a ceremony for us if she is up to it. Her and Viv did Daryl and Anna's wedding, and from the few pictures they took, it looked beautiful. We could all use a bit of happiness." He told her.

"OK, we will do it after we return from DC." She told him.

"I hope you know Michonne that you can't go on such a risky trip in your current condition." Rick reminded her.

"Damn…I keep forgetting. Well it will give you incentive then to get your ass back to me. We can talk about it to Marty and Isabelle tonight after the meeting." She told him.

"Good deal. Can I ask you another question?" He said.

"No, you have reached your daily limit…" she joked "Of course you can."

"Does Daryl seem alright to you these days?" Rick asked.

"Other than the fact he looks like he is going to have a heart attack at any moment, yeah."

"He's taking on too much these days, and I can see it is killing him, and hurting his relationship with Anna. I saw the look on her face when Marty asked him to take over Bill Mocksley's role leading hunting excursions. I think Daryl is afraid that if he says "no" that people will deem him as weak. It seems like since him and Anna lost the baby he is doing everything he can to keep busy with the community, and avoid spending time alone with Anna. He has a tendency to bury his feelings, and I think it is silently killing him. He still hasn't said a word about what happened with Luke Mocksley, and I know Daryl well enough to know he blames himself."

Michonne sighed, "Rick he looks at you like a brother, why don't you talk to him. Maybe you can break through to him?"

"We both know how well Daryl handles people asking him about his feelings. I'm just going to keep a closer eye on him and if things seem to be getting worse, then I will address them."

…

Anna was basking in a glow all day. Last night's intimacy with Daryl was long overdue. She hoped that they would continue to build on that experience. She wasn't happy about him taking on even more responsibility with the community, but with Bill Mocksley and his wife still grieving the loss of their son, Daryl was the obvious choice to take over leading the hunting in the community.

She was at least pleased that Marty assigned her and Daryl along with Rick and Michonne to a team together. They had so many single women and children in the community that just two people looking out for the well being would be quite a challenge. It was a double bonus that the other two assigned to them were Michonne and Rick. Rick and Daryl were as close as brothers were, and she adored Michonne. She was so excited for her and Rick and the impending birth of their child. She prayed that the physician with the group out of DC had a background in obstetrics. Maybe if they had that resource a few months earlier she would have been able to carry her pregnancy through to term. However, Anna convinced herself that things happened for a reason, and for whatever reason it was, it was all part of God's plan.

Anna was startled out of her thoughts when Daryl arrived home. He walked in and pulled her into an embrace and gave her a kiss. "Miss me?" He asked.

"I did indeed. Can't stop thinking about last night. Hopefully we can have a repeat tonight after we get Hunter settled in?" She whispered.

"Setted into what mommy?" Hunter asked as she walked into the room, and then ran to Daryl as she saw him.

"Daddy…I missed you bunches." She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but to smile back.

"You did, well I missed you to sweetie pie. But Daddy had to do some work. We are going back over to your aunt and uncle's house tonight. Uncle Marty wants to see you." He told her.

"Daryl do you wanna take a shower?" She asked.

"Nah, I have two deer out front to clean and get into the smokehouse." He told her.

"When did you have time to go hunting? I thought you were going over to Buffy's?" Anna asked.

"I did, Carl and Carrie killed them both. Told them if they could each kill a deer by tomorrow I would talk to their parents about taking them out for our hunting trip. They took the challenge seriously and proved themselves to me. So now I really do want to take them. Figure I could take Matthew Mocksley and James Pruett along with us. They are all strong hunters and I would still be leaving most of the stronger protectors here as well."

"OK, well then after you are done with the deer I can fix you a hot bath then." She said.

"No need, as soon as I am done with the deer I am gonna try to get the Gator running again. It would be great if we could take it out on the hunt. The Mocksley's have a trailer we can put it on, and it will make it easier to get back into the deep woods." He told her.

Anna had a strange feeling that Daryl was avoiding her. She thought after last night they were on the right track, but something seemed off to her. She decided not to push it right now, but was curious to see if he continued to put up a wall between them.

"Hunter, you wanna come watch Daddy clean the deer?" He asked her.

"Daryl, no way…she's too young to see that." Anna told him.

"No she ain't. I was her age when I first began to learn about these type things. We don't live in a Barney world anymore. Kids gotta start learning survival skills early. Look, if she seems to get upset, then I will bring her back in." He told her.

"Fine, but promise me to not let her get any blood on her. I don't think I can handle that right now." She admitted.

"Promise" he said as he gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Hunter and watch Daddy work." He told her.

"K Daddy." She told him as she pulled on her coat and followed him out the door.

Daryl stood on the front porch and buttoned her up and pulled her mittens out of her pockets and put them on for her. He could feel the air starting to change again and had a feeling they were about to get another snowstorm. It had been a snowy winter, unlike the previous two since he had been living here.

Hunter watched intently as Daryl skinned and gutted the deer. He saved the hide of the deer thinking they could use it for something in the future. It had been a long time since he had tanned any deerskins, but he still remembered how to do it. If nothing else he could see if maybe they could make a coat or some moccasins from the soft animal skin. He explained each step to Hunter, and she seemed to understand what he was telling her as she nodded and asked questions as he continued through the process.

When he was done he hung the carcasses in the smokehouse and gathered up some wood and lit the fire. It would take about a week to have the animals fully smoked and preserved, but two large deer would go a long way.

When he was done with the deer he headed around to the back of the house to work on the Gator. Once again Hunter followed him. He noticed that the temperature seemed to still be dropping, and Hunter seemed to be shivering, so he opted to stop what he was doing and take her back into the house.

"Come on Baby girl, it's a bit too cold out here for you." He said.

"What about you daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy's fine, he's bigger and can handle the cold better than you. You need to keep warm so you can keep growing big and strong." He told her trying to convince her that he would be OK outside for a while longer.

He took her up into the house and handed her off to Anna. "Do you want to eat before we head out to Uncle Marty's tonight?" She asked.

"Too busy right now, but thanks." He said as he headed back out to work on the ATV. Once again she caught him cutting her off. It wasn't malicious, or even blatantly obvious, but it was there and she picked up on it.

…

Daryl had successfully fixed the Gator, determining some trash had clogged the fuel lines. He flushed them out and added a bit of fuel stabilizer to the gas mixture and the machine ran as good as new. He finished up just in time to gather up Anna and Hunter and head to her Aunt and Uncle's house for the meeting. All day long he had been struggling with a nagging headache and he hoped that maybe some of coffee might help ease the pain between his eyes.

Carrie came into the main room at the house where everyone was gathered and made eye contact with Daryl. She gathered up Hunter and Judith while waiting for Daryl's response. He knew what she wanted and gave her a simple nod to let her know he would hold up his side of the bargain. Her and Carl truly would be an asset to his group and he was impressed with how quickly they managed to find and kill the two deer earlier that day.

The meeting began with Marty going over the details of the conversation they had with William earlier that day. He also mentioned that he felt like that Buffy was more of an asset than they gave her credit for and he explained all of the knowledge she had gained from her meticulous reading. After he was done speaking he turned the meeting over to Glen. Daryl managed to mention to Glen about the two military planes that they had access too near the base where the scientists were staying.

Glenn began to speak, "OK guys so this is how I suggest events go down. The first thing we need is fuel, and a good amount. So I am suggesting a run to the Greensboro Fuel Depot to see how much we can acquire. One of our most recent refugees named Nick Jacobson gave Rick a detailed description of everything he came across at the depot and he was there only three weeks ago. I will speak with him in detail tomorrow and get further details. If possible I would like to take him with us on this run so he can assist with the layout of everything. He is a former truck driver as well, and if there is ANY chance of bringing back a gas tanker truck, then we should attempt to do so. We also need propane, and if we could bring back a propane truck as well that would be another huge score. Does anyone know of any other truck drivers in the community?"

Michonne then spoke up. "Patsy Brown is one of the women down in my area that used to drive trucks for a living. She is a little rough around the edges, but tough of nails. She reminds me of a female Daryl." Daryl laughed at that comment.

Glenn nodded and then continued. "Once we have the fuel secured, then we can take the plane and fly up to the airstrip close to their military compound. The group located in DC has two military trucks and plenty of fuel, so they will be able to drive the trucks back down here, and then Thomas and Daryl can fly the two military planes back to Thomas's airstrip. We will sacrifice the one smaller plane, but we will gain two fully equipped military planes instead."

Rick then spoke "What about the Hostiles?"

"Thomas can fly the military plane to monitor the activities around the Lab while we try to get the DC crew out. Here is the challenge: We have to get Sergeant Abraham Ford out of the Lab compound and get him to the plane to fly with Thomas since he is also an aviation gunner. Once he is out and loaded up on the plane and they are able to provide cover, we can then begin to move out the trucks and equipment and get everyone on the road headed down here. We can assign four people to drive back the trucks and equipment, and the remaining crew can fly back with Daryl and Thomas on the two planes."

Daryl then spoke "I don't think we should fly in. I think we should take the extra time to drive up and then we don't lose one of the planes. Also, by driving in we are less likely to be detected than if we fly in. Even under the cover of night, the plane will be heard from miles around."

Marty then spoke "Good point Daryl…Glenn your thoughts?"

Glenn thought for a moment then responded, "It is a valid point. So then we take a vehicle up. Marty would we be able to use your Escalade? It's four wheel drive and probably the most reliable vehicle in the community."

"Absolutely. Who do you want to take on the team Glenn?" Marty asked.

"Daryl, Rick, Thomas, Joe, myself, and Lee Carson, since he is ex CIA and lived in the DC area." Glenn replied.

Daryl then responded "So when are we planning on all this happening?"

"I calculate it will take about 4 days to get to DC if all goes well. There is a new moon in ten days that will provide us the most darkness. So we need to have everything ready and wrapped up here in the next six days. Daryl I understand you are going to lead a hunt to gather up food supplies, who are you proposing to take on your team?"

Daryl decided this was the perfect time to disclose he wanted to take Carrie and Carl with him on the hunt "Myself, Matthew Mocksley, James Pruett, Carl and Carrie."

There was silence after Daryl gave his proposal for his crew. Marty then spoke "Do you feel Carl and Carrie are ready?"

"Without a doubt. They killed two deer just today. I gave them a challenge to test their readiness, and they passed the challenge with flying colors." Daryl explained.

"OK Daryl, but just know if something happens you are going to have one VERY pissed off Italian mama to deal with" Marty warned.

"I understand Marty, and trust me that is plenty of incentive to make sure they are returned safe and sound."

…

After the meeting they returned home and Daryl read Hunter a story before he settled her into her bed for the night. In two days he would be leading the hunt and he planned on them only being gone for two days. That would allow plenty of time to clean and gut their kills and rest up before leaving for DC.

Once Daryl got Hunter to sleep he headed into the master bedroom where Anna was waiting for him. He stripped off his clothes and got in bed beside his wife, where she quickly cuddled herself up to him. He felt her hands begin to wander across his chest and then down his stomach. Daryl knew she was trying to initiate sex. Gently he reached down and pulled her hand away from his crotch "Sorry honey, but I am just too damn tired to even attempt to make love to you tonight."

Anna's body stiffened at the obvious rejection. There it was again. Did she repulse him now? Last night was so incredible that she was sure they were back on the right track, but now she felt pushed away just as she had been for the past few months. Anna began to think and could only come to one conclusion…

Daryl was having an affair.

**Well...what do you think? Something is up with Daryl, but what is it?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for all of you who leave awesome reviews. Please let me know what you think, and I promise not to let my feelings get hurt, just leave an honest review and not a mean spirited one...LOL.**

**It's going to be a lovely spring day here in NC, and hopefully I will be getting you another chapter pretty soon.**

**Hugs and Kisses and once again Thanks for all the Love and Support-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Indiscretions?**

Anna didn't sleep a wink that night. Her mind kept spinning and she was trying to determine whom Daryl was cheating on her with. It didn't fit Daryl's persona, but it was the only logical solution she could come up with. She tried to replay in her mind if Daryl had been spending time with anyone in particular over the past month. No one in particular came to mind.

What didn't make sense was when would Daryl have time to have an affair? He was home every night with Anna, with the exception of the few times he had guard duty. But since they had lost Michael, Marty had done a good job of leaving Daryl out of the rotation. She knew he spent a lot of time with the Refugee women that made up a good percentage of the community, but he was never alone with any of them and Michonne or Rick accompanied him each time he went out to that part of the community.

That morning Daryl got up and met Anna in the kitchen with a kiss and a sweet loving hug. "Morning darling" he whispered to her, as his voice was still husky from sleep.

"Morning" she said. He could detect the coldness in her voice.

"I do something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, did you?" She inquired.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Look I ain't got time for games Anna and if you have something to say, then just fucking say it." He replied angrily.

She just looked at him and walked away after a terse reply of "I have to get Hunter up and ready for the day."

Daryl just shook his head. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with Anna's moodiness. He quickly finished his coffee and headed outdoors. He was surprised when he looked up and saw Beth walking up the driveway. Maggie, Beth, and Glenn lived in the home closest to Daryl and Anna, and Beth and Maggie were always stopping by to visit with Anna. Glenn popped in sometimes as well, but Daryl sensed Glenn was never truly comfortable around him.

"Hey Beth are you here to see Anna?" He asked.

"No, actually I'm here to see you. You're going on the hunt tomorrow and I know you are going to meet down at the Mocksley's house, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He was curious.

"I have a favor to ask from you. Can you give me a ride over there in the morning, and then can I borrow your truck while you are gone?"

Daryl was puzzled at Beth's request "Can I ask why?"

"OK, don't tell Maggie or Glenn though. I want to see Mark Mocksley and Maggie won't let me. She's too damn over-protective. I figured if you brought me down there and I had your truck I could spend some time with him over the next few days."

"Things serious between the two of you?" He asked. Mark was a good kid. He was quiet and calculating, but very smart and an excellent hunter. Daryl thought he would be a good catch for Beth and wondered why Maggie had a problem with Beth seeing him.

"I think so. It's just… Daryl I'm almost twenty-one and Maggie refuses to allow me to see him. She said she is afraid I will get hurt again and she feels like I never mourned Zach or Jimmy properly."

"Beth you are an adult, you can make your own decisions. You want me to talk to Maggie for you?" He asked.

"Would you really do that for me Daryl? I know she respects both you and Anna and the opinions you share. It might help." She told him.

"I will speak to her when I get back, but of course you can ride with me over there and you can use my truck, just be careful." He told her.

"Thank you Daryl" she said as she wrapped him up into a tight embrace. He couldn't help but hug her back. Beth was like the little sister he always wanted and she had always been a big help to him and Anna when it came to Hunter. He thought she would make an amazing mother one-day.

Daryl's timing sucked though. Anna was looking out the window when she saw Daryl and Beth wrapped up in each other's arms out in her front yard. Beth Greene? The girl was less than half Daryl's age and certainly he wouldn't be involved with her. But why not? She was a beautiful girl full of sweetness and innocence, both traits that Daryl was attracted too. Maybe Beth wasn't as innocent as she seemed. This was a new dynamic that Anna hadn't considered, but she was going to have to pay attention to see if her fears were warranted.

Anna was startled from her thoughts by a knocking on the door. She opened it to find Beth standing on the front porch and not out by Daryl. "Hey Anna, I was wondering if you wanted me to keep Hunter for you today."

"No Beth, I think I won't be needing you anytime soon. Thanks for the offer, but you can leave now." It came out a bit harsher than she wanted it too, but Anna wasn't the best at hiding her anger and jealousy.

Beth looked up at her with her big blue eyes and had the look of a kicked puppy on her face "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Beth. I just am not in need of your services today is all. I would have you come in but I have a lot to do." Anna told her, trying hard to control her temper. Beth nodded and abruptly left, but not before she gave Daryl another hug as she headed back towards her house.

Daryl checked the smokehouse and threw a few more logs on the fire and then headed back into the house. Anna was sitting at the kitchen table with Hunter who was eating her breakfast. Daryl headed over to his daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss. He then went over to kiss Anna, but felt her stiffen beside him.

"What is it with you today?" He asked.

"Nothing Daryl, everything is just fucking fine. Where are you going today?" She said changing the subject.

"Marty and I are going back over to Buffy's and then I am going to get everything ready for our Hunting trip tomorrow. I swear I can feel the weather changing and wouldn't be surprised if we got socked with another snowstorm." He told her.

Shit. Now Anna felt guilty. Daryl was heading out for the next couple of days putting his life in peril and she was acting like a jealous fool because she "thought" Daryl was having an affair. It sounded absurd, but her eyes didn't deceive her when she saw Beth embrace him, and he didn't recoil away like he normally did. There was a comfort there between Beth and Daryl that she wasn't used to seeing with him in regards to another female. She dismissed herself and headed into their bedroom.

Daryl laid his crossbow down on the couch as he walked into their bedroom to check on her. "Anna, what is it? You seem to be in a bitchy mood this morning and if I did something wrong could you please tell me what the fuck it is so I don't have to play a guessing game with you."

Anna sighed "Daryl you keep pulling away from me. I thought after the other night we had turned the corner, but now you keep putting up a wall."

"You just don't get it do you Anna? There is so much shit going on that I can barely sleep, let alone have sex. It ain't you, it's me."

"Oh there it is Daryl…the "It's not you it's me" statement. I cry bullshit on that…"

A loud crash and the sounds of Hunter screaming interrupted them. Both Daryl and Anna ran out into the great room where Daryl's crossbow was in Hunter's hands and a bolt had been let loose and stuck into the wall.

Daryl flew into a rage "Damnit Hunter, I told you never to touch Daddy's crossbow. You could kill yourself or someone else. Why don't you listen to me young lady? Go to your room RIGHT NOW!"

Hunter began to sob loudly as her little feet swiftly led her into her room where she threw herself onto her bed. Anna was furious at Daryl. He had just scared the hell out of their daughter and managed to completely avoid her questioning. Anna looked at him like he was a monster.

"Let me go tend to our daughter. Thanks for scaring her Daryl. She is only three years old and she doesn't grasp everything we tell her." Anna scolded.

"I am so sick of all of this shit Anna. I'm taking my shit and leaving for the night. I will see you when I get back from the hunt. Right now I am too fucking angry to discuss anything with you or anyone else. Anna I love you more than anything, but right now I have some serious shit to deal with that could mean the difference of life or death for you, me, and this whole damn community. I will be at Rick's if you need me."

Daryl gathered his hunting gear, a change of clothes, and his winter clothes and loaded up the truck and headed out the door. He headed up to Rick's and told him he had a fight with Anna and needed a place to crash for the night. Rick assured him that it wouldn't be an issue with him staying there and told him if he wanted to talk he would be there to listen. Daryl nodded and told him he wasn't quite ready to discuss what had happened and that he had to go meet Marty to go over to Buffy's. Rick offered to go along and Daryl accepted.

…

Anna was left at home stunned. Daryl had never been so upset that he just left. Sure they had had fights in the past, but usually they worked through them without any issues. She felt deep down that this fight was different. Daryl had something he wasn't telling her and she knew it. Her mind wandered back to the interaction she had seen earlier between him and Beth and she couldn't help but worry. Beth could offer Daryl things that it appeared Anna no longer could, like the opportunity for him to have a biological child. She didn't doubt how much he loved Hunter, but she knew a little piece of him craved to have a son. She cursed herself for having all the infertility issues that she had suffered with over the years. Especially right now.

Hunter was still sniffling and Anna was lying on her daughter's bed wrapped around the little girl. Anna felt like crying too, but knew it would only exacerbate Hunter's fears. Hunter finally squeaked out the obvious question "Does daddy not love me anymore?"

"Honey Daddy loves you more than anything. He is just really really tired and really scared right now. He has to go hunt to get good to feed all the people in town, and then he has to go help bring back doctors who can make us all better."

"Are we sick mommy?" Hunter asked. Crap, now how was Anna supposed to answer that question?

"No honey, but we all can get sick really easy, and if we don't get better, then we go to heaven but our body turns into the monsters."

Hunter began to immediately start crying again. OK, obviously Anna didn't answer the question correctly. Daryl would have been able to handle this situation with no problem at all.

"I'm scared mommy, I want daddy to come back…I won't ever play with is arrows again." The little girl was now trembling and crying.

"That's it Hunter. Get your coat on; we are going to see Daddy."

Anna put on her coat and gloves and gathered up Hunter. Daryl had the truck so she opted to take the Gator. She knew they would be by to pick it up in the morning, but she could take it up to Rick's now. It would be a cold ride, but right now her and Daryl needed to work things out. She would never forgive herself if he went out on the hunt tomorrow and something happened to him.

She pulled up to Rick's house but Daryl's truck wasn't there. She went up to the front porch and knocked on the door and Michonne answered it, looking a bit surprised to see Anna. "Hey Anna if you are looking for Daryl he left a little while ago to go over to Marty's house."

"Can you keep Hunter for me? I have to talk to him Michonne. We had a bad argument and I can't let him leave tomorrow with things like they are."

"That isn't a problem, leave her here and her and Judith can play. Go get your man Anna." Michonne told her while offering her a comforting smile.

Anna got back in the Gator and headed towards Marty's house. She wasn't expecting to see Daryl's truck parked just off the road in the woods. Panicked she pulled the Gator over and ran over towards the truck. She heard moans and noticed that the windows were fogged up, and definitely saw glimpses of flesh flashing through the window. Her heart stopped at what she was going to find. She saw the flash of blonde hair and knew it was Beth. She had been right about her assumptions. Had she finally pushed Daryl over the edge into this world of infidelity?

Taking a deep breath she walked over to the truck and yanked the door open, ready to confront Daryl and his indiscretion. As the door opened she saw Beth pulling on her shirt and Daryl began to quickly button up his pants trying to avoid the awkward confrontation.

"How could you?" Anna asked. When Daryl turned around she realized that it actually wasn't Daryl, but the youngest surviving Mocksley boy. Anna felt herself laughing in relief.

"Oh Beth Honey, I'm so sorry. I saw Daryl's truck and assumed the worse. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Beth sheepishly replied "I guess we weren't as discreet as I thought we were. Daryl is letting me use his truck while he is out hunting for the next few days. Maggie won't let me see Mark and Daryl is helping me out. Marty came and got him and they went to Buffy's."

Anna smiled and left the two of them to get back to what they were doing. She was embarrassed about her reaction and angry with herself for even thinking that Daryl could be cheating on her. God she was a fool and now more than ever she was desperate too see him before he left. Life was too short to stay angry with each other, especially when death was around every corner.

She headed back up to Rick's house and decided to wait for him to return. When she knocked on the door and Michonne answered it, she entered the house and told Michonne "I may be the biggest fool to have ever lived. I thought Daryl was having an affair with Beth and I spotted his truck off the path, and found Beth and Mark Mocksley in the throws of passion."

Michonne laughed "I can't believe you didn't know Beth was sweet on the Mocksley boy."

"Yeah yeah, rub it in. I'm an idiot and I pray that I can see Daryl before he leaves. I have to apologize to him." Anna confessed.

"He'll be back in a while and you are more than welcome to wait here for him." She told her.

"How are you doing with the pregnancy Michonne? I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about it." Anna told her.

"Minimal morning sickness, but extremely tired. I forgot what it was like." She admitted.

"What? You have been pregnant before?" Anna inquired.

"Yes before everything happened I had a three year old son named Andre. He didn't make it. I never said anything to you and Daryl when you lost your son, but I know how it feels. Time makes it easier, but you never forget. A piece of them stays with you forever. I just pray that this physician they are bringing back from DC knows about childbirth. I had a difficult time with Andre and having someone experienced will make me sleep better at night."

"I know what you mean Michonne. I know Viv and Maggie try, but it just isn't the same. I think about poor Isabelle suffering the way she is and it breaks my heart to know that we don't have anything we can give her to ease her pain. It's the worst feeling I have ever had." Anna admitted.

Michonne embraced Anna, a rarity for the usually stoic woman. "Anna honey I know you have been through a lot of heartache in the past few months and I want you to know I am here for you just as Rick is there for Daryl. You two mean a lot to us both and I know you can get through this rough patch. It took a lot to get Dixon to fall in love with you and you don't ever have to question his loyalty. He's like an old dog, faithful to the end."

Anna teared up at Michonne's words. "Thanks for that. I just hope he forgives me for being such a bitch."

"Trust me Anna, he forgave you the minute he left the house. Daryl's got a lot going on that he is keeping bottled up inside of him right now. He's got to let it out or it's gonna kill him and he needs to slow down and try not to take on every challenge the community is going through. I will admit to you that I'm worried more about his health than anything. He looks worn out and his limp is getting worse. Those are all the signs I need to see to know he isn't OK."

"I know Michonne, but I can't convince him to take it easy." Anna admitted.

"When he gets back from DC you and I are going to get him to step back from all of his responsibility for a while. I will talk to Marty beforehand, but I can't watch Daryl slowly kill himself. He means too much to me and our family."

"Thank you Michonne, that means a lot."

And Anna meant every word of it. If Daryl wouldn't listen to her, she knew he would listen to the trusted words of Michonne and Rick. Together they were going to have to get Daryl to slow down, or tie him up instead. The thought of Daryl tied up made Anna giggle a little bit and she just shook her head.

Michonne laughed with her recognizing that Anna was finally beginning to relax a little.

**Woo Hoo...two days in a row...guess I really am over my pity party. I'm on a roll right now and hope to get another chapter up tomorrow. **

**I want to send a special shout out to my faithful followers and reviewers...Y'all are the best gift anyone can ask for!**

**Poio666**

**Vanessa Garcia (My guest reviewer)**

**Pharmtechgrl71**

**Pantherbabe4ever**

**DarylDixon'sLover**

**Nerd91**

**smilejul**

**and my very special sweetie and sounding board-sillygabby**

**A million thanks to all of you!**

**Please leave me a review on this chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Have a good night/Day wherever you are!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	8. Chapter 8

**FROZEN**

"Daddy I was bad and I'm sorry. Please don't leave me and mommy. I don't wanna be a monster." She said.

"Whatcha mean about being a monster?" He said with a curious look in his eyes. He looked up at Anna and she mouthed the words "I'm sorry".

"Mommy said that you were getting a doctor to make me not turn into a monster." She said.

He laughed a little "Sweetie Daddy will never let you turn into a monster. You're way to pretty for that and I can't have you turning into something that ugly. Now, have you been here playing with Judith?"

"Yes Daddy, but I can play with you if you want me too." She said.

"Daddy is gonna talk to Mommy right now kitten, after that we can play. Why don't you go play with Judy." He told his daughter as he gently swatted her on the behind and sent her on her way.

Anna was the first to speak "Let's go for a walk."

He nodded and they headed outside bundled again in their winter coats.

"Cold as a motherfucker out here. Just hope the weather holds until we get back from hunting. Don't feel like freezing my nuts off." He said trying to break the ice with her.

"Daryl stop. Do you wanna know why I was acting like I was earlier? I thought you were having an affair with Beth. I found your truck pulled off the road into the woods and thought you were in their fucking her brains out. I got an eye full, but it wasn't you obviously."

Daryl laughed "Mark Mocksley right?"

"Yeah, apparently everyone knows the two of them have something going on but me. I'm an idiot. It was the only reason I could think of that you were avoiding me." She admitted to him.

"Look, since we are being honest and up front let me explain why I have been avoiding you. Two reasons. One is that I'm so fucking stressed right now I ain't even sure I can get it up these days. Every time I close my eyes I remember shit and it is fucking with my head…both of them. The second reason is that even if I can get it up all I can think about is getting you pregnant and losing another child. It kills me."

"Daryl you should have told me. I felt like shit thinking you didn't want me anymore. Baby this stress is killing you."

"I know it is Anna, but I have a responsibility to our community…I want us to have a life. One where Hunter can grow up, go to school, have babies of her own. I think about both of you with every breath I take and I just want to provide y'all the best I can. We can make this community safe, and have a life to build on. Unfortunately the stress is affecting me in ways I didn't expect, and there isn't exactly a magic blue pill I can take for it. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I do Daryl. And thanks for telling me. As far as the pregnancy part goes, if that happens, well then it is meant to be. I don't know what God has in mind for us and other children, but there is always the option to adopt as well. There are a lot of orphans still around and it no longer is a game of who has the most money and can afford to adopt. Look, if there is ANYTHING I can do to make you relax, just let me know. You need to communicate and talk to me Daryl. I can't read minds and neither can you. I should have just asked you what was wrong." She said.

"You did, remember, and then World War three broke out until Hunter almost impaled us with the crossbow. Speaking of, I have to get her a bow of her own and train her how to use it. She has a real interest in it, so I should take advantage of that curiosity. Who knows, she might show her daddy up and be a top notch marksman."

"Marks"wo"man dear. Let's keep her gender straight. If she keeps hanging out with you she is going to give up her princess status and become a tomboy. But I'm glad she wants to spend time with you and that you are willing to teach her."

"As soon as I am back from DC I will begin teaching her. I will go through the attic and see if I can either find a small bow or find some tools to make her one. Your brother had a bow at one time, so maybe it's still up there."

Remembering her family was always a bit sad for Anna. Her brother had murdered her mother and forced her father to kill him to save her and Daryl from his sadistic hands. She lost her father just a short time later after some crazies seeking revenge against him murdered him. It was a very dark chapter in her life and she was thankful Daryl had gotten her through it. That was nearly three years ago and she was still thankful that they had each other.

"Come home with me Daryl Dixon. You deserve at least one relaxing evening before you head out tomorrow. "

"Yes ma'am. I will take it easy for the rest of the night and spend time with just you and Hunter, but you need to make me some of that Italian food you are so famous for. I'm fucking hungry." He teased.

…

"We need another Vehicle" Daryl told Anna that night while they ate dinner. She had prepared Venison Alfredo with artichokes sautéed in a wine sauce. Daryl savored every delicious bite of the dinner she had prepared for him, thankful for the garden she had planted last spring and the bounty of vegetables that she had canned and preserved.

"Have you got anything in particular in mind?" She asked.

"Yeah, when we lost Luke at the dealership him and I had picked out a truck and were inside looking for the keys when he got attacked."

"Daryl, you aren't considering going back are you? Are you even ready to face that again?"

"No, but it was a perfect vehicle for what we need. It was four wheel drive with a good towing capacity and we could use it. We're going that way on our hunt in the morning. We could swing in and get the truck and be out in no time at all." Daryl told her.

"I'm going to trust you on this one honey. You do what you think is right and what you can handle." She told him.

"I'm a Dixon, handled a whole lot worse."

"Good, Now it's time for desert. I made an Apple Crumble." She told him.

Hunter perked up at that "Mmmm…Apple cwumble"

Daryl and Anna both laughed at her mispronunciation of the word, but thankful for the family evening that they were sharing. The solar panels were fully charged and Anna took advantage by pouring Daryl a hot bath in the Jacuzzi tub and let the hot water and the jets massage his sore and tired muscles. If nothing else she could allow him to have one good nice relaxing evening.

Daryl came out of the bedroom dressed in some flannel pajama bottoms and a T-shirt and sat down with Anna on the couch in front of the fire. Hunter was coloring in one of her books and Daryl let Anna wrap her arms around him as he let the tension release. It was times like this that he realized that he did indeed need to take a step back from some of his responsibilities and spend more time with his family. It was definitely at the top of his agenda when he returned from DC.

…

The next morning was bitterly cold. Daryl checked the thermometer and it read eight degrees. When the weather was this cold it agitated his hip injury and made it hard for him to walk without his limp. His plan was for them to try to bag at least ten deer and five hogs, and then on the return trip stop and try to catch as many trout as they could in Bull creek. Between the five of them they could catch around thirty or forty trout and that would go a long way in feeding the community. They really needed to have hunting parties like this one going out at least every two weeks. He remembered again about the feral livestock he had seen wandering the countryside and woods and made a note to mention it to Marty. He really missed Hershel in times like these because his knowledge of livestock and farming were priceless in the way times were now.

Daryl toughed the cold ride in the Gator to pick up Carl and Carrie and the three of them rode down to the Mocksley's house to meet Matthew and James Pruett. Matthew was the second oldest son and was twenty-four years old. James was a quiet man that Daryl guessed to be in his early to mid fifties. He chuckled to himself when he used to think that was old, knowing he himself would be fifty in a few years.

Matthew and James had loaded up a trailer with hunting and camping gear and Matthew had another trailer ready to load up the Gator. James had decided to ride with Matthew and Daryl was driving James' truck with Carrie and Carl with him. He wanted the two younger kids in his sight at all times, knowing that if anything happened to either one of them then he would have Rick and Viv to answer too.

They headed south leaving the mountain region and headed to the flatter land of the Piedmont. Matthew was leading the way, as he was familiar with the route to the area that was well known for it's wild hogs. It was an odd sense of déjà vu for Daryl as the last time he headed this way was when they lost young Luke Mocksley. Anna was right in the sense that those memories still haunted Daryl. The blame he put on himself for what happened never even remotely left him and he replayed that day over and over again in his mind.

He shook off his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. They reached the area they were planning on hunting at in just over three hours. The wild hogs were actually feral pigs that had existed for hundreds of years living in the more southern regions of the US. The area they were hunting was the northern most boundary of the animal's habitat and it was the reason they had to travel so far south.

They set up a camp and secured the perimeter with various cans and metal to create an alarm if anything tried to sneak up on them. Daryl hoped that the extreme cold would keep the walkers at a minimum. Hell it was making it difficult for them as well. The wind was howling and the chill would hit you so you could feel it deep in your bones. They made a good size fire and set up two tents, one with Daryl, Carl, and Carrie and the other for James and Matthew. Once they were comfortable with the camp, the loaded up on the Gator and headed deep into the woods.

Carrie was the first to bag a deer, and it was an impressive nine point buck. He was massive and Daryl promised her he would save the horns so she could make a trophy out of them. By the end of the first day they had managed to snag five deer, fifteen rabbits, thirteen squirrels, four pheasants and two hogs. Matthew had actually speared the hogs instead of shooting them, saying it was actually a much easier way to kill them than with a shot since they were so fast. They had also rigged up several snares and traps to catch smaller game at night while they slept.

Dinner was roasted rabbit and stewed vegetables that they had brought along with them. They were all freezing and Daryl instructed everyone to turn in for the evening while he took first watch. He was freezing himself, but since he was in charge of this hunt he opted to keep the first watch and then Matthew would take the second watch midway through the night. Daryl had set his sleeping bag up in the tent between Carl and Carrie and threatened them if he caught either one of them any less than two feet from each other. Both kids nodded in agreement and knew Daryl would punish them severely if he caught them together. It hadn't been lost on Daryl that the two of them were very normal hormonal teenagers and the temptation of being alone together in a tent could lead to things he didn't want to have to explain to their parents.

By the end of their second day all five of them were miserably cold but they had already exceeded their quota. They had caught and killed enough wild game to probably sustain the community for at least another month and had somehow managed to load all of it into the trucks and secured the kills with tarps. They opted to skip spending one more night and also to forego the fishing portion of the trip. Daryl decided another group could fish the Roaring River that ran along the eastern edge of the community. They were all exhausted and miserable and he wanted to get back before any of them began to get sick or suffer from frostbite. The one advantage of the cold was it did keep the meat from spoiling. All the animal carcasses were frozen solid and if Daryl had to guess he would say the temperature was still in the teens.

The skies were starting to darken with clouds and he could smell the snow building in the air. It looked like they were about to get hit with yet another blizzard and it added to their urgency to return to the mountains. As they were heading back Daryl had scrapped the idea of picking up the truck at the dealership until the weather was a bit better. When they were within a few miles of the Southern gate to their community the storm was blowing at full force. Daryl saw Matthew's vehicle coming to a stop in front of him so he pulled over to investigate why they were stopping.

It took only a moment for him to realize there was tree that had fallen across the road and it was going to have to be removed since they didn't have another route to enter from. James, Daryl, Matthew, and Carl removed axes and began to cut through the fallen tree while Carrie walked the perimeter keeping watch. As she walked along side the road she didn't realize that the snow had formed a false ledge that wasn't able to support her body weight. Before she knew it she was tumbling down a hill and was now left dangling perilously close to the river just below her.

Daryl saw her as she fell and immediately dropped his axe and ran after the girl as she tumbled down the hill. He too realized just how close she was too losing her grip and dropping into the icy waters of the raging river. Not again, he wasn't going to lose yet another kid on his watch and especially not Carrie who he loved like a baby sister. He scampered and slid down the icy hill to rescue the girl.

"Carl get a rope and throw it down here NOW." He yelled.

Carl ran to the truck and got the rope and Matthew and James were now joining Carl in trying to get Daryl and Carrie back up the hill.

Daryl began to speak to Carrie "Carrie honey just hold on and we will get you back up and that hill and home to your parents."

"Daryl I'm scared and my hands are slipping." She told him.

"OK I'm going to slide down to you and when I say so, you grab my hand OK." He told her.

"OK" She said. He could hear her breathing and knew she was scared to death. Hell, he was too. He slid on his belly and was able to get to her while keeping his center of gravity low. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and she reached up and used her other hand to secure herself to Daryl. He felt her take a sigh of relief as she had something a little more solid to hold onto too.

Daryl felt the rope hit the back of his legs and he kicked it so he could use his one free hand and secured it around Carrie. "Pull her up now guys she is secure."

They pulled her up and Daryl stood up to wait for them to toss the rope back up to him so they could pull him up the icy hill as well. His body was numb from the cold but he knew he would be back in the warm truck shortly.

He finally saw the rope come down to him and secured it around himself. As they began to pull her heard the sickening sound of the rope snapping and before he could react he lost his balance and slid down the hill over the edge and into the dark icy waters of the river. "Fuck" he thought to himself as he felt himself dragged into the current.

Matthew realized what was happening immediately as he heard the sound of the rope snap. He had Carl take Carrie to the truck and him and James headed down the riverbank in the direction of the current. Without a lot of time to react, he grabbed a casting net and with only one chance he tossed it out into the water and lucked out when it wrapped around Daryl's body. Daryl had been in the water for about five minutes but it seemed like eternity in the present weather conditions.

Him and James pulled with all their might as they managed to get Daryl to the icy bank. His color had already began to turn blue and his body was lifeless. James tried to find a pulse and couldn't immediately find one. He looked up at Matthew and the two of them began to perform CPR on Daryl. After about a minute Daryl began to cough up water that had settled into his lungs and his body was trembling uncontrollably.

"We gotta get him back now before we lose him" Matthew hollered.

James nodded in agreement and they quickly began to drag Daryl back up to the trucks so they could get him to Viv and Maggie. They just hoped it wasn't too late to save his life.

**A little Sunday afternoon update and a small cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please help me out and leave me a Review- You don't know how appreciated they are!**

**Thanks for all your support**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	9. Chapter 9

*****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**** (Just borrowing them for this story)**

**Future Plans**

Joe got on the radio as Marty went to find Viv. He summoned Tyreese to open the gate and let the hunting group in so they didn't have to stop and open the gates themselves. The quicker they could treat Daryl the better. Joe also radioed Glenn and told him to bring Maggie to the house and to drop Beth off at Anna's to keep Hunter and bring Anna with them. He knew Anna didn't have a vehicle and Glenn's four-wheel drive would be able to make it through the raging blizzard. The final call Joe made was to Rick and he filled him in on all the details of what had happened. He didn't even finish telling him everything they knew before Rick told him he was on his way.

Tyreese had the gates open and ready when Matthew and James arrived with Daryl. They drove straight to the compound as fast as the weather would let them go. Daryl was beginning to regain consciousness, but he was incoherent and trembling uncontrollably. As soon as they pulled up in front of the house Marty, Joe, Viv, Anna, and Rick greeted them. All of them wanting to help in anyway possible to get Daryl stabilized.

Anna was filled with overwhelming panic as she saw how blue Daryl's pallor looked. Viv explained it was the hypothermia forcing the blood to the heart and brain to protect them from shutting down. Daryl was becoming a bit more aware of his surroundings, but unable to form words because of the uncontrollable trembling. He managed to reach out for Anna once they got him into the guestroom and settled in.

Viv checked Daryl's body temperature and it was registered eighty-eight degrees, which showed he definitely was suffering from the effects of hypothermia. They needed to bring his body temperature back up slowly so she and Maggie started a warm saline IV drip to get his blood temperature back up. After about an hour his color was beginning to turn to normal and his body temperature was up to ninety-four degrees.

Vaguely aware that he was naked he managed to ask Anna to get him some clothes. He was already embarrassed about falling into the river and prayed that Carrie hadn't seen him naked. He knew he could be prudish at times, but there were just some things he didn't think he would ever be comfortable with and his public nudity was one of them. Even Hunter barely saw him with his shirt off.

She came back immediately with a pair of thermal underwear, a sweatshirt, and a pair of her cousins old Pajama bottoms, along with some socks. She basically dressed him since his body didn't seem to be cooperating with what his mind was telling it to do.

"So fucking cold" he said through chattering teeth.

"I know baby let me warm you up some." She said as she wrapped her much smaller body around him, rubbing his arms trying desperately to get the blood flowing to his extremities.

"Carrie fell down the hill, and I managed to get her before she fell in. We got her up the hill and then the damn rope snapped. Your cooking is making me fat." He said trying to joke a bit and ease her fears.

"Stop it Daryl. You can't blame my cooking on this. How much sleep did you get when you were out there?" She asked.

"Enough. Had a lot to do and we got it done, just didn't bring you back a new truck." He said.

"No but you brought me back you and Carrie and everyone else, and that is the important thing."

"We got plenty of meat and I need to get out there and start getting it processed and in the smokehouses. We also need to deliver it around to the people in the community so they can get a good source of protein." He told her.

"Woah there boy. You aren't doing shit. The Mocksley's are already working on getting the meat processed and Rick, Michonne, and I are more than capable of delivering it. You need to take it easy and rest for a day or two. You are going up to DC in less than a week and you need to be in tip- top shape before you go on the next adventure. Glenn is leaving in the morning on the fuel run and I don't want you to even think about trying to go with them. You have got to let other people handle things around here without your help." She warned him.

"Ok, Ok…you made your point." He said fighting to keep your eyes open.

"Get some sleep Daryl, I am not leaving you tonight." She told him.

"You should probably go back home and stay with Hunter. She doesn't like it when I'm not home with y'all and she is probably giving Beth a fit right about now." He told her.

"She's fine Daryl and you aren't getting rid of me that easy. Besides the storm is blowing hard outside and I don't need to be riding in the dark while a blizzard is raging. Just relax and get some sleep. Can I get you anything?"

"Just keep me warm and I'll be fine. I'm still fucking freezing." He told her.

…

The next morning Daryl woke up with a cough and the IV still attached to his arm. He was in a grumpy mood because he had the need to take a piss and being hooked to the IV was making it difficult to get up. With a yank, he pulled the IV out ignoring the blood now dripping down his arm. He would be damned if he would use a bedpan or wake anyone up when he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

When he stood up he immediately began to re-think his decision about getting up. He felt like he had been run over by a bulldozer. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself, then checked out his self in the mirror. He had a good size gash on his forehead and a nice purpling bruise on his torso that was about the size of a football. He surmised he must have been banged pretty hard on the rocks while he was caught up in the current. The mere fact that Matthew was able to pull him out of the water the way he did by throwing a casting net to catch him was a miracle. Daryl made a mental note to thank the young man for saving his life.

Daryl made his way slowly back to bed and admired his precious wife lying asleep beside him. Once again another cough racked his body and he swore he would lay off the cigar smoking with Joe. It had been at least two years since Daryl had a cigarette, and he still craved the nicotine, so Joe's cigars were the best substitute he could find. He wondered if he could grow a little plot of tobacco and maybe roll his own in the spring. Desperate times led to desperate measures.

The cough woke up Anna and she reached over and took Daryl's hand into hers. "Morning baby. How you feeling?"

"I'm warm now, but I'm pretty sore. Must have got beat up on the rocks in the river. We gotta do something nice for Matthew for doing what he did." Daryl told her.

"I'll bake him something good, maybe have him over for dinner. Gotta admit he is a nice looking boy." Anna teased.

"Picking out your next husband already?" He teased back.

"Well if you don't start taking care of yourself I'm going to need to. Promise me you will take it easy over the next couple of days." She said.

"Fine. I got a lot of planning to do anyway," Daryl admitted.

"For what?" She asked.

"Had a lot of ideas for the community. One is we need a damn name for the area. I hate calling it "The community" it's so generic."

"What did you come up with?"

"Didn't come up with nothing, I'm not creative like that, but others here are. I actually think we could have everyone gather together and have like a picnic or something, and come up with a name. I think it will help unify everyone." Daryl proposed to Anna.

"Daryl that's a really good idea and you gotta tell Uncle Marty about it."

"I plan on it. Also got a lot of other ideas and such I want to talk to Marty and Rick about, just the three of us and see what they think. I'm serious about us building this place for the future and it's time to start now."

"As long as it keeps you home and out of danger I'm all for it Daryl. I understand you have to do the DC trip, but after that I really hope you consider retiring." She said.

"Retiring? Hell no, but I will slow down…I promise that to you. I got a daughter to raise."

Anna felt a sudden sense of relief in Daryl's statement because she felt like he was finally getting the point she had been making to him all along.

…

Against Anna's better judgement Daryl insisted on going home. But not before they had a surprise visit from Isabella. She had managed to get her self up and out of bed specifically to check on Daryl and to bring him some breakfast. Isabella had lost so much weight she looked damn near skeletal, but her smile was just as warm and genuine as it had already been. Daryl gave her the biggest hug he could muster before helping her to sit down before she lost all her strength. Such a small gesture meant the world to him and it once again proved just how much he loved this family.

That afternoon Marty and Rick made their way over to Daryl and Anna's house to meet with Daryl. Michonne was suffering from morning sickness and was in less than a jovial mood, so Rick opted to bring Judith with him instead of leaving her with the ailing Michonne. The storm the night before had left over a foot of snow on the ground and it was only because of Rick's four-wheel drive that he was able to get out and pick up Marty.

Anna had Daryl set up comfortably on the couch and Marty and Rick took two of the overstuffed chairs in the living room. Anna was playing the gracious hostess and brought cookies and coffee out to the men. Daryl's cough was persistent throughout the day and Anna was quick to lecture him about smoking, but that still didn't cause him to turn down one of the Cuban cigars that Marty offered Rick and Daryl.

Rick had a notebook and was taking notes of their discussion so they would have a good reference point. In all his years on the police force he had learned that keeping notes was the only way not to forget important information when their was a lot of information to gather.

Marty opened up the conversation "So Daryl tell me what's been on your mind lately besides surviving a near death experience?"

"It's time to stop just surviving and to start making this community a real town where we can live and thrive. The first thing I propose is we give the area a name. It will bring unity to the community and a sense of identity and loyalty."

Rick spoke "I agree with Daryl. We could get everyone to have input on the subject."

Marty then replied "Were you thinking about having a town hall meeting?"

Daryl laughed "Better, a town picnic…like a real party. We could have it over at the old Stone Mountain Park in the picnic area. Sort of like the old Fourth of July celebrations."

"Sounds good. How about we aim for the first of May so the weather will be warm." Marty said.

Rick and Daryl nodded in agreement and Rick noted the date.

"OK what else do you have Daryl?"

"People need jobs and we all need services and goods. There is tons of feral livestock that can be caught and domesticated, but we need farmers who know how to raise these animals, or one really good farmer who can teach others. Hershel would have been instrumental in helping us with that, but well…"

"Yes he would have Daryl." Rick replied. "There is a couple down in the valley named Ralph and Mary Camden that were dairy farmers. They actually still have a couple of dairy cows, but no bull to breed with them. If you can remember the areas you saw the livestock I bet we could go and round 'em up."

"Good, I know where they are. We also need to establish an icehouse, Looms for making clothes, schools, churches, and large crops of food that can sustain us throughout the year. Corn, Wheat, Rye, and Rice will all grow here, but we need to clear land to grow the larger crops. I have been reading about how to construct Icehouses, and we need to jump on that now while we have ice in the rivers. We get it constructed fast enough and deep enough we will be able to maintain ice year round. Even make deliveries like they did back before refrigeration."

Marty then spoke "Daryl I'm impressed with how much thought you have put into this. These are all excellent ideas, but do you have people in mind for each of these jobs?"

"All of us can pitch in and build the ice houses, we need one for each side of the town. I can take the lead on that. I think Anna and Beth can take the lead on building the schools and educating the kids. Paige Adams is a graduate from NC State's School of Textiles and she could take point on establishing looms and planting crops like cotton, or maybe even finding some sheep for wool. She knows all about synthetic fibers as well. We need clothes in this community bad. It's hard to find anyone that ain't got holes in at least one item they have on."

Anna dropped in on the conversation briefly "I know where there is a couple of antique sewing machines we could use, and also where there used to be a ton of stored fabrics such as denim and sturdy cotton. Wilkesboro used to have several textile mills. We could check those out for material until we are able to produce our own."

"Thanks baby, that's a good idea." Daryl told his wife, proud of her contribution and the information she supplied.

Daryl then continued "Since fuel is in such short supply, we should start using horses and wagons to make our way around the community instead of vehicles, except in times where the weather is like it is now, or if we need to get somewhere fast. Rick can establish a true police force with officers and patrols and even a jail with a judge and court to hold trials. Marty I think you would make an excellent Judge and Joe would make a good bailiff."

Marty chuckled at that comment "You do realize what we both used to do in a previous life don't you Daryl?"

"Course I do, but that is why I think you would be a good judge. You are fair in your decisions."

Rick added, "He's got a point Marty. Isn't that how the organization you were affiliated with was run? By fairness and loyalty?"

"OK, I will consider that. What about establishing a church? Any preachers in the area?"

"James Pruett would be a good Preacher and I know he is a man of God, but I'm not sure if he would be interested, but we can talk to him." Daryl told them.

Marty then asked "OK Daryl, what else ya got for us?"

Well if we are going to using horses, then we are going to need a good blacksmith. I was thinking Tyreese and I could set up a blacksmith shop. I've been reading up on that as well, and I have had a few conversations with Tyreese about it and he was interested in learning also."

Rick then added "We could find some mechanics and start an auto shop. I suggest we get everyone to provide us with information about skills that they have. We could have each group in charge of the zones go in and interview everyone. Once we get everything sorted we can then make proposals of who does what. I think this is exactly what this community needs. It provides us all with a real sense of a future…Hope."

All three men nodded in agreement. Marty then added "Ok we start all of this as soon as everyone returns from DC and gets settled. After we add a true physician and scientists to this community we really should be in good shape for surviving for a long time. The most important thing will be to keep others from trying to take what we establish. I'm hoping that Lieutenant Colonial Lashley will be able to help us fortify this place like Fort Knox. Once we know we are secure, we can thrive again and start rebuilding a real society."

**OK Guys...here is the next chapter. I have so much I want to happen in this story it may end up being pretty long. So...that being said, I am challenging you guys to let me know what we should name the community...a mini-contest of sorts.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and as usual I am BEGGING for reviews, because your reviews are what get others to read the stories, and the more reviews, the more interest the story gets.**

**Thanks for favoriting and following the story. Means the world to me and it encourages me to keep on keeping on.**

**Have a great evening and I will get you and update up in the next day or two. Probably one more chapter before we make the trip to DC, and I am guessing Anna and Daryl might have a little bit of Romance time if Daryl can get certain things to "Arise" a-hem...LOL.**

**Thanks for everything-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brothers and Shine**

The group Glenn had picked to go to Greensboro was made up of two hard as nails truck drivers, Nick Jacobson and Patsy Brown, and then Sasha and Antonio. Marty had allowed them to use the Escalade and Antonio was putting his driving skills to use getting them to Greensboro, which was eighty-five miles away. If all went as planned, Nick would lead them into the Fuel depot, and then he and Patsy would drive the tanker trucks back to the community with Antonio, Sasha, and Glenn following behind. It was a simple enough plan, as long as the depot wasn't overrun by walkers, or worse.

Nick lead them to the two-parked tankers and he and Patsy quickly fired up the vehicles and got them on the road. Sasha, Glenn, and Antonio got back in the Escalade and began the trip back to the mountain community. After about forty miles the vehicle lurched and the recognizable sound of a flat tire was made very evident. Antonio pulled the Escalade over and he and Glenn got out to assess the situation.

Nick and Patsy were given specific instructions to continue on to the mountain community regardless of what happened so that they could get the precious fuel delivered and distributed. Antonio and Glenn figured they could catch up to them as soon as they got the tire fixed and were back on their way.

As Glenn and Antonio were repairing the tire, Sasha told them she was going to take a "potty break" just to the edge of the tree line. Antonio gave her a wink and told her to hurry back because they would be ready to leave in about five minutes. If Glenn didn't know any better he would have sworn Antonio worked on a pit crew for NASCAR in his previous life.

Sasha and Antonio had been romantically linked together for the past three years. Their public affection was subtle, but evident. Antonio had been smitten with the strong woman since the first time he had laid eyes on her. After being summoned from Richmond with his father and brother three years earlier, Antonio had chosen to remain on the mountain and not return. The Martinelli's had originally only needed Antonio and his family to help remove the Gang that had taken over Laurel Springs and had imprisoned a good portion of the women in the area. But after they defeated the gang at Laurel Springs, Antonio couldn't bring himself to leave Sasha behind. Ever since then he had done all he could do to help the community thrive and aid in helping the female survivors to acclimate to their new surroundings and new lives.

The horrors of what had occurred at Laurel Springs were the sick creation of a man known as "Damien" and he had managed to escape three years earlier with the help of Carol, but not before he and Carol had almost killed Anna in the process. For the months following his escape everyone in the community feared the man would retaliate against them, but so much time had now passed that Damien was believed to be dead and no longer a threat.

However, the fear of the man returning had helped expedite the creation of a much more extensive security protocol around the area. The result was a mostly secure perimeter with four entrance gates with a gate in the North, South, East, and West. Everything from abandoned cars, old housing material, granite boulders, and Natural barriers were used to create a wall around the conglomerate of small towns that had banded together as one. The only areas that weren't walled were areas that had either swift moving water that would be almost impossible to cross or places that had sheer cliffs surrounding them since it would be a suicide to attempt to scale them.

Antonio made quick work of repairing the tire which he noted had picked up a nail and could be repaired properly when they got back to the mountain. Antonio was the unofficial mechanic of the area and if he couldn't fix a vehicle or rig it up, then it was considered unfixable. He had a makeshift mechanic shop built in the back of the home he shared with Sasha and Tyreese and had been working on trying to outfit a few of the older vehicles so that they could be utilized better on supply runs.

"Sasha come on we are ready to get back," Antonio yelled.

There wasn't an answer and he repeated himself, his strong Italian accent bellowing a bit louder than before. When he still didn't register a response he told Glenn to stay behind as he went to check on Sasha. Antonio was gone less than a minute when Glenn heard the sounds of a gunshot and a vehicle starting in the distance. Glenn immediately took off running and as soon as he hit the tree line he found Antonio writhing in pain with a gunshot wound to his shoulder.

"Glenn we gotta find her. He has my Sasha." Antonio said with a pleading voice.

"Antonio the only place you are going is back to the compound, you are hurt bad."

"I don't care how bad I'm hurt, he has Sasha and I have to get her back." The distraught Italian told him.

"Who is "He"?" Glenn asked.

"It looked an awful lot like that greasy monster Damien. I swear Glenn if he harms one hair on my Precious Sasha's head I will eviscerate him and eat his heart for breakfast." Antonio told him, and Glenn believed the angry man would actually go through with the threat.

"Let's get you back Antonio and then we will get a group together to find her. I promise we won't let this go until she is back with us."

Antonio was very emotional, but he knew that what Glenn said made the most sense. His previous experience in his organization had taught him that cooler heads prevail and a well thought out plan always seemed to work better than a plan derived from emotional reaction.

…

Daryl had done as he promised and was taking it easy around the house spending time with Hunter and Anna. He realized that this trip to DC had a slightly greater than usual risk of not returning, but he didn't voice his concerns to his wife and his daughter. Instead he chose to enjoy the moment and not dwell on the part he couldn't control.

Following the blizzard from a few nights ago the weather warmed up and a heavy snowmelt was taking place, and as a result the roads on the mountain were becoming a muddy mess and Daryl wasn't able to get his truck out of the driveway. That meant that until things dried out a bit more, or he opted to take out the Gator, he was stuck at home.

He decided to go up into the attic and take a look around and see if he could find a bow for Hunter so that she could start to learn some archery skills. He pilfered through all the boxes in the attic and was amazed at how much Gus and Ava had stored away up there. He found everything from the customary clay ashtrays kids made in art class all the way through to Anna and Marco's high school diplomas. He couldn't help but think how different his relationship with his father had been. There were no happy family memories kept in an attic to be cherished and passed on through the generations. Instead there were horrific memories of pain and abuse that still made their way to the fore front of Daryl's mind. Those were the demons that Daryl dealt with on a daily basis, and he knew they would never fully leave him. He was just thankful that his daughter would never know what it was like to hurt that way.

After searching the attic for about an hour he found a box of archery items tucked away in the back corner. Bingo! Inside he found a small child size bow and smaller arrows to go along with it. There were also targets and various other accessories including a child size quiver. These must have belonged to Marco when he was just a young boy and it didn't escape Daryl that this was top of the line equipment. He guessed Ava tried to over compensate with Marco to help him feel accepted, and as a result Marco always felt like he had a sense of entitlement. It was a shame that Marco probably never truly appreciated these things. One thing he knew for sure was that Hunter would learn to both respect and appreciate these items now.

After Daryl found what he was looking for he climbed down from the attic and went into the master bedroom. He opted to change his shirt as it was now covered in dust and grime and he was having yet another coughing fit. He was beginning to think he was developing allergies, as he wasn't prone to coughing like this in the past. As they were getting later into the winter and closer to spring he figured some of the trees were starting to produce early pollen and it was causing him to have a reaction.

Daryl was in the process of taking off his shirt and changing when Hunter quietly slipped into her parent's bedroom unnoticed. Daryl was startled when he heard his daughter ask the question "Daddy who colored all over your back?" as she reached up innocently to touch her father's flesh.

Daryl's heart stopped for a moment. At first he thought she was referring to the tattoos that he had on his back, but when she came over and began to trace the numerous scars he was covered in he knew exactly what she was asking about. Anna walked in on the tail end of the conversation and could tell Daryl didn't have a clue what to tell the little girl. It wasn't a subject he was comfortable talking about as an adult, let alone explaining it to a three- year old little girl.

He looked at Anna and she looked like she wanted to answer for him, but he raised his hand to let her know he had this under control. Taking a deep breath he squatted down to Hunter's eye level and began to explain "OK honey, what I'm going to tell you might be hard for you to understand, so if you have questions let me know."

Hunter nodded in affirmation of what Daryl said.

"When I was younger, my daddy wasn't a good man. He would get mad and he would hit me and your uncle Merle. We didn't know you were supposed to tell someone if bad things happened to you, so my daddy would keep doing it over and over again because he was a mean man that should have been put in jail."

Hunter thought about what Daryl told her and then asked a question "Were you bad?"

"Not bad enough to deserve to get hit like he hit me. All those scars you see happened a long time ago when I was too small to fight back. If ANYONE ever hits you or touches you I want you to tell me or your mommy right away. I mean it Hunter. You don't deserve to ever be touched badly by someone."

"Is your daddy my grandpa?" Hunter asked.

Now the dilemma. Do they tell Hunter now about John? He looked to Anna for assistance on that one. She now joined in the conversation "Hunter that man isn't your grandpa, he was Daryl's daddy but he wasn't your Grandpa. One day when you get a little bit older we will tell you all about your Grandfather, OK sweetie."

"OK" she said. She then wrapped her little arms around Daryl "I love you daddy and I'm sorry you got hit. I would beat that man up if I saw him now because he hurt you." Daryl could feel himself getting emotional at Hunter's confession to him. She had no idea how the innocence of her statement made him feel like the luckiest man alive. Even at three years old Hunter understood that you protect your own and how important family was.

"I love you princess. And I have a surprise for you, look up on the bed." Hunter ran to the edge of the bed and her eyes opened up when she saw the small size bow and arrows he had found for her. "Is it mine Daddy?"

"Yes it is darling. Daddy is going on a trip in a few days, and when I get back I will teach how to use this just like I use mine. OK?"

"I can't wait" she exclaimed.

Daryl was starting to go a little stir crazy. He had cleaned all the weapons at the house, re-stacked firewood, cleaned off the solar panels, checked the smokehouses, and made a list of what he would need on the trip to DC. Daryl Dixon had never had any patience, and waiting to leave was killing him. He was envious of Glenn for getting to go out on a run, but knew he had promised Anna he would take it easy for a few days. They were leaving in two more days, so he just needed to find something to keep him occupied until that time. If the weather were better he would have taken Anna and Hunter out for a hike and a picnic just so they could all get out of the house together. When they weren't busy trying to survive he found himself still amazed at the year round beauty of the Blue Ridge Mountains.

Daryl was pleasantly surprised to get a surprise visit from Rick. "Hey brother, I'm getting a bit stir crazy and was wondering if you wanna ride with me over to the Mocksley's to pick up some meat we can deliver to the refugee women tomorrow?"

"Shit yeah, this laying low and taking it easy thing isn't for me. I just don't want Anna jumping my ass because she thinks I'm exerting myself" he confessed to Rick, breaking into another coughing fit.

"You need to cut back on those cigars you smoke with Marty and Joe. You sound bad Daryl." Rick told him.

"I think its allergies. Spring is just around the corner and this just really started the other day when I got back from the Hunting trip. Figure the extended time outside camping made it worse." Daryl told him.

"Hope its allergies and not bronchitis. That would fucking suck." Rick told him.

"Yes it would, had it a few times before and I swore I coughed so much I cracked a rib." Daryl admitted.

They arrived shortly at the Mocksley's and as soon as they got out of the vehicle a familiar scent hit Daryl's nose. A huge grin came across his face as he looked at Rick. "Mocksley has a still, I can smell the shine. We ain't leaving without at least a jar of the stuff." Daryl told him. Rick smiled too, a little liquor to take the edge off of just living sounded pretty damn good.

They picked up the smoked meat, and two jars of good old fashion white lightning that Bill had made. Apparently he was a third generation moon shiner who had run shine through the Carolina Mountains for years, and even knew the likes of Junior Johnson who used to run the roads with him years ago. It looked like this was a family tradition Bill Mocksley wasn't willing to part with as he had passed on the recipe to his oldest son Andrew.

They arrived back at Daryl and Anna's house and Rick helped Daryl put the meat in the smokehouse so they could take it out and deliver it first thing in the morning. Bill and his sons had done a good job of preserving and wrapping the meat up. Once they had it all stored in the smokehouse Daryl motioned for Rick to follow him over to a gazebo that sat on the corner of the property. "Open up one of them jars you got there Rick."

Rick opened the jar and took a swig before passing it over to Daryl. Daryl then took a good drink and savored the flavor and the burn as it coated the back of his throat and eased down into his belly.

"This is good stuff. Mocksley knows what he is doing." Daryl told Rick. Rick nodded and gave him a big grin.

"This might need to be our little secret. I don't think Michonne will be thrilled to know I'm partaking of a leisurely drink while she is suffering from morning sickness. It's hard to see my warrior actually have a weakness. She's been a trooper though. You know she had a son before…"

"She told me after we lost Michael. You know I miss that boy every day, it ain't right for a parent to survive a child." Daryl confessed to Rick.

"No it isn't Daryl. None of what is happening is right. I go to bed every night thankful if we all survive the day. I often wonder what I would be doing if this whole apocalypse hadn't happened. Always figured it would be something Nuclear or an asteroid that would cause the apocalypse, not the dead coming back to life."

"I'd probably be doing time if the world hadn't come to an end. I was just existing before, drinking myself into a stupor every night, breaking into houses, following Merle around and just doing what he told me. He was high most of the time, and I just made sure he didn't overdose. Even though we were together, I was always alone. Never thought I would know what it was like to be in love, or have a family." Daryl told his friend.

"You weren't involved with anyone romantically before all of this Daryl? Figured women would love that Dixon charm."

Daryl laughed at Rick's comment "Dixon charm my ass. Never even had a girlfriend. Hell I was still a virgin until I married Anna, and if you tell anyone I will have to cut your balls off." Daryl joked.

"Really, I figured you for a "throw 'em up against the wall and fuck 'em" kind of guy." Rick said.

"Nah, that was Merle. I didn't know how to talk to women, and after the way my dad and Merle ridiculed me publicly most women thought I was weird or gay. Anna was the only woman I ever cared for who ever gave me a chance."

"Always thought you and Carol had a little something going, especially after you first left the prison and she said she was pregnant. It didn't seem likely but we knew so little about the dynamic of your relationship with her we didn't know she was lying. It became obvious though after just a short while."

"Carol was a good friend, and she helped me get over my awkwardness with others…well at least a little bit, but it was never romantic. I probably could have gone that route with her, but I just wasn't attracted to her like that." Daryl told him.

"I understand, at least now you have Anna and Hunter and anyone who met you now wouldn't know you as the asshole at the quarry." Rick teased him.

"Hell back then we didn't give a shit about any of you. Merle had me convinced that the best option was to make our way into the camp and then rob y'all blind in the middle of the night. Not sure if I could have gone through with it, just glad it didn't go down that way."

"You've come a long way Daryl. When I call you brother, I truly mean it. I couldn't love you more than I do. Daryl I want you to know if anything ever were to happen to you I would die protecting Anna and Hunter for you." Rick told him.

Daryl felt a bit emotional but gave his best classic Daryl Dixon move; he gave a quick simple nod while making eye contact with Rick. "Yeah bro, same here."

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...we will get to Glenn, Antonio, and Sasha next chapter. Hope to have the next update up by Sat/Sun...might be going out Hiking in the NC Mountains...depends on hubby though.**

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to share with anyone!**

**Oh...Please leave a review. Mucho Appreciative.**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	11. Chapter 11

*****WARNING...BRIEF MENTION OF RAPE*****

**Outsiders**

Nick and Patsy were the first to arrive and they delivered the two fuel tankers to Thomas Blevin's. He actually had working pumps still on his land that he had used for supplying his farm equipment and airplanes, and the fuel pumps were all powered by a generator. Nick had experience delivering fuel in the past so he knew the proper and safe methods for filling up the fuel tanks. Hopefully they would be able to go back in another few months and pick up another couple of tankers full of more petrol.

Once they were done unloading all the fuel Thomas would drive them back to their living quarters. Nick being a new member of the community had taken up residence close to where a majority of the single women were living as he felt like he might be able to help out more if he could keep an eye on them. Though the man seemed rough on the outside, he was a very kind and caring man who had lost three daughters at the onset of the apocalypse.

…

Daryl and Rick headed back up to the house just as Anna was answering a call from Joe on the radio. Joe had Glenn and Antonio at the compound and they had relayed the information regarding what had happened to Sasha and the believed sighting of Damien. Rick and Daryl immediately got in the truck and headed up to the Martinelli home to get more details and to discuss the rescue of Sasha.

As they arrived, so did a panicked Tyreese. The gentle giant was an emotional disaster after hearing word that the monster that had terrorized so many women three years earlier had kidnapped his sister. The thoughts of what he could and probably would do to Sasha weren't lost on anyone, especially Antonio.

Rick tried hard to keep the two men calm but was having very little success. Tyreese bellowed "I need guns and we need to go now, times wasting."

Antonio agreed but added "We need others to help as well, no telling what that fucking mad man has this time."

Rick then spoke "You both need to take a breath and calm down. We will go as soon as possible, but we need a plan. Do you even know where they took her?"

Silence.

Glenn spoke "Let's look at a map of the area and see if we can figure out where someone would set up a camp."

Less than a minute later Marty had a map laid out on the dining room table and the men were all gathered around it to get a feel for the area Sasha had been taken from. "Right here" Glenn said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "Pilot Mountain. It would be the perfect place to have a camp. It has a three hundred-sixty degree view of the entire area and you can see for miles. Hell we can see if from here on a clear day and it's forty two miles from here. If I was a betting man, I would think that would be where he would dig in, and it is close to the area they picked up Sasha."

Marty spoke "I know that area well. I know no one wants to hear this, but our best bet would be to wait until tomorrow night and go in under the cover of darkness. They will spot us if we go in the daylight and we aren't prepared to go in tonight."

Daryl then spoke "What about DC? We need to leave the morning after next."

Joe then spoke "We will make sure that we have two distinct teams. And security needs to be stepped up here. I'm actually surprised they haven't tried to come at us yet."

Rick then added, "Might not want to let the women know that Damien is out there. Might cause a lot of trauma in the group.

Marty agreed and they all agreed upon not mentioning that fact until they knew more.

…

Sasha was locked in a small closet in what she surmised used to be a visitor center. She had been blindfolded when they captured her, but so far no one had harmed her. She recognized the man who took her, but he didn't appear to recognize her. To be honest she was quite surprised that Damien was still alive after all these years, and still in a relatively close vicinity.

Sasha was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest just listening to the activity outside the door. She had no idea what time it was or how many people were in the building she was being held in. She hadn't heard anything but male voices, and that concerned her. What if these men hadn't seen any women in a while and they were looking to "pass her around" for their pleasure. The thought more than terrified her, but she refused to allow herself to dwell on that fear. Her main goal was to find a way to get out of her situation and get back to warn the others.

She had somehow managed to fall asleep but was woken up when the door to the closet was opened. She looked up and her eyes opened wide when she saw a face she recognized from the past. "Cesar Martinez?"

"Shhh…get up and follow me, I have to get you out of here before something you won't like will happen to you." He told her.

"Why are you helping me, weren't you with the Governor…?"

"I'll answer those questions later but we only have about ten minutes to get you out of here." He told her.

He pulled her a bit roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the building and to the woods, not bothering to stop to see how she was doing. When they hit the woods he found and old path that led down a rocky ledge. It was difficult to navigate at night, but they managed to make it to the bottom of the hill where an old truck was parked. He jumped in the truck and she stopped, questioning whether or not she should get in with him or not.

"Sasha get in the damn truck before they find you. Trust me, it won't go well for you or me if they do."

She sighed and got in the truck. He started if up and they headed away from the camp.

"Where are your people Sasha? Did Tyreese make it? I need to get you back to safety." He told her.

"What about you? How did you end up with that man? Do you even know who he is or what he did?" She inquired.

"I know enough to know I don't want to be with him anymore. Came across him and his camp about three months ago. I've been wandering around for the past three and a half years, trying to find somewhere stable, at the time what he had to offer was better than anything else I had." Martinez admitted.

"Look I'm not exactly sure where we are right now, but we were near a state park west of here. Just head west, but I can't promise that they will accept you. The Governor did a lot of shit that still haunts us to this day, and you being his right hand man…"

"Fine, but I can at least bring you back and head on my way. There's a map in the glove box, see if you can find where we are going. We are just outside of Pilot Mountain on route 601" he told her.

…

It was close to six in the morning when everyone's radios crackled to life. It was Carl and he had watch duty the night before "Guy's come down to the gate now. Sasha is back and she is with one of the Governor's men."

Rick was the first to respond "Don't you mean Damien, Carl?"

"No, it's definitely one of the Governor's guys. I think his name is Martinez." Carl replied.

Daryl's voice then came over the radio, extra raspy from just waking up "Don't let him in, I'll be right there."

Daryl pulled on his boots and grabbed his crossbow, then jumped on the Gator and headed to the front gate. He was driving so fast that the Gator slid sideways when he stopped. When he jumped off to get to the gate he saw Sasha and Martinez standing casually on the other side waiting patiently for someone to open it up and let Sasha in. Sasha didn't look harmed or apprehensive and Daryl wasn't sure whether or not to trust the situation they were seeing at the gate. Rick showed up just a few minutes later and took over the conversation.

"Carl, open the gate and let Sasha in. Martinez, I'm gonna ask you to wait outside for a moment." He said.

Martinez nodded but didn't speak.

Sasha then spoke "Guys, he got me away from Damien. Risked his life doing so, I honestly don't think he is a threat."

The sound of Antonio and Tyreese's vehicle flying down the mountain distracted them. Antonio slid the vehicle to a stop and jumped out to grab his precious Sasha up into his arms. The Italian had a pure look of joy on his face as he found his lover unharmed and returned to him. "My beautiful, you are safe…but how?" He said as he looked at Martinez suspiciously.

Tyreese acknowledged Martinez with a nod. He knew that back in the day when He and Sasha had taken up residency at Woodbury that even though Martinez was in the Governor's inner circle he did seem to be reasonable. Martinez was more of a survivor than anything else, still struggling with the internal grief of losing his wife and two children.

They were all faced with a dilemma, what do they do with Martinez? He knew where the community was, and had been able to get through the eastern entrance because Sasha had been with him and knew the password that allowed entrance. He could bring Damien and his men right to them; but then again, Damien had been here and knew exactly where they were located. So for whatever reason, Damien had chosen not to attack them or seek vengeance. Maybe he was just biding his time.

Then again, Martinez did risk his life to save Sasha, and he had abandoned the Governor after Woodbury fell. He was an excellent fighter and his skills could be used in the community, but not knowing if they could trust him was the concern. Rick rubbed his chin and spoke "Let him in, I will take responsibility for him"

No one questioned Rick, and Carl opened the gate and let Martinez in. He followed Rick up the mountain to his home. Daryl opted to follow also as Antonio and Tyreese took Sasha home, happy to have the woman back. For some reason Martinez's arrival wasn't sending Daryl into the untrusting territory he usually went too with strangers. The two had bonded briefly when Rick and the Governor were in negotiations at the old feed mill more than three years earlier, and Daryl had determined then that Martinez wasn't that bad of a guy, just circumstances had left them on opposite sides of the fence. Hopefully Rick was making the right decision here, but he trusted that Rick would take care of the situation if he determined the man to be a threat. Rick would have no qualms at all of killing Martinez if his family was at risk.

…

Daryl had returned home after spending the last three hours at Rick's talking to Martinez. He had given them all the details concerning Damien and his new set up and both men felt he was trustworthy. It would take a little time before they would let Martinez wander the community alone, but Martinez had no issue in proving himself to them. They were all happy that Sasha had been returned and that they weren't going to have to send in a rescue party to bring her back, while also preparing to leave in the morning for DC.

When he got to the house he found Maggie and Beth visiting with Anna. Maggie looked happier than he had seen her in a long while and Beth was smiling brightly too. When Beth saw Daryl she ran over to give him a hug and whisper a "Thank you" in his ear for his helping with convincing Maggie to let her date Mark Mocksley. Daryl had spoken with Maggie the next morning after he had returned from his hunt and reassured Maggie that Mark was a good kid from a good family with the "right" kind of values. He didn't mention the part about Anna finding Mark and Beth screwing their brains out in his truck a few days earlier, not that Maggie would have any room to talk. Her and Glenn had been known to hump like rabbits at times in the earlier days as well.

Beth and Maggie left shortly thereafter, and before Daryl knew what was happening, Anna was a sobbing mess. Shit. As much as Daryl tried, he just never could become comfortable with comforting people. He took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug "What is it baby?" he asked.

Anna looked up at him with her big brown eyes "Maggie's pregnant."

"What? Why are you so upset?" He asked, then he remembered "Oh."

"Daryl I want another child. I know it's selfish to ask you this, but would you please consider it. We can start trying again when you return from DC, things should be easier for you then."

Daryl rubbed his hands over his face and thought about what Anna had just proposed to him. When she had become pregnant with Michael, they weren't trying, it just happened. Now sex was going to become more than just a way to be close to each other, it was going to have an obsessive end game and he wasn't sure he wanted to trivialize their intimacy. What was wrong with him? He knew it was fear of losing another baby. But on the other hand, they were bringing back a real physician. "OK, we will try again" he told her. The smile that came across her face let him know he had made the right decision. Maybe this time they would be lucky.

…

Daryl and Rick had loaded all of the meat into the back of Rick's truck and were taking it to the different parts of the community to deliver it to everyone. When they arrived at the area where most of the single women were staying chaos was wreaking havoc and Daryl and Rick were quick to try to figure out what was going on. Paige Adams ran immediately over to Rick "Weren't you a Sheriff in your previous life?" She asked.

A bit confused by her question he asked "Yes I was, but why are you asking?"

"Someone broke into one of the houses last night and raped two of the four women living there. He had a knife and didn't speak a word. Everyone is freaking out because we don't know who it is that committed the rape, we just know it is one of "us", someone in our own community."

Daryl gave Rick a look "This ain't good. We are going to need to step up patrols here where the women live. I ain't feeling too good about us leaving tomorrow now."

Rick began to speak "Ladies, We aren't going to let this slide. Tonight I need all of you to make sure that all your doors and windows are locked, and that all of you are armed. I would recommend that you start keeping twenty four-hour watch shifts to make sure no one is left vulnerable. I will get some more men to come down and help with the watch shifts."

One of the women spoke "More men? How do we know we can trust them and they aren't the one's doing this?"

"It just doesn't add up that it would be one of our local guys, think about it, for three years they could have done this, and nothing has happened. I'm not sure how or why, but I think there has been a breech somewhere and we have some outsiders inside our walls." Rick said.

Daryl began to speak when he was suddenly over come with the same damn nagging cough, he fought through the coughing convulsions to manage to get out "I will check the area…" cough "right"…cough "now".

Rick looked a bit concerned at Daryl's latest coughing fit. He had known Daryl had been a heavy smoker in the past, but also knew that with the limited supplies of Tobacco, Daryl hadn't really smoked much in the past few years with the exception of an occasional cigar with Joe and Marty. He wondered if Daryl was getting sick and not telling anyone so that he could go on the trip to DC. Knowing Daryl though, Rick wouldn't question him about it unless it became worse.

Daryl seemed to quickly recover from his coughing spasms and took off towards the perimeter of the area. Rick followed and within thirty minutes they found a breach in the makeshift wall that had been put up. There were footprints that led to the creek and disappeared. There appeared to be around seven large size boot prints that alerted both men. From the looks of the tracks, they were at least a week old.

"There is someone else inside our walls" Daryl said.

Rick nodded "We need to let Marty know immediately and get more of our men down in this area."

Daryl then spoke "I think now is as good of time as any to see if Martinez is ready to step up."

"Agreed. We can have Tyreese, Antonio, and Martinez help out with securing things down here while we are gone. Everyone needs to be on high alert until we can find these fuckers" Rick told him.

They walked a few feet more and Daryl stopped "Fuck me." He said.

"What is it?"

Daryl picked up a Broken Arrow off the ground "This one isn't mine, but whoever is here has a silent weapon as well. I'm not liking this at all Rick. We need to get back now and get a plan going immediately."

…

What Rick and Daryl didn't know was that the intruders were observing them. One of the men spoke up "I claim the crossbow".

**So I think you know who the intruders are...how do you think Daryl and Rick feel about leaving the area now?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the trip to DC. So what do you think about Anna and Daryl trying again for a baby? Like I mentioned, they hadn't really tried before, it just happened. Now they are going to be actively trying. Hopefully things will work out for them. **

**Please leave me a REVIEW, they are a GReAT source of inspiration. **

**Have a wonderful Sunday, and OCTOBER please hurry up and come visit us!**

**Thanks **

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Goodbye and Hello**

Daryl headed back to the house to make the final preparations for the trip to DC. He also wasn't going to let Anna and Hunter stay at home alone. They knew they had a breach in the Southern end of the community, and it looked like there were at least seven intruders. What he didn't know was where the intruders were now and if they had left the community or were within the walls hiding. Two women being raped were two women to many for Daryl and he wished more than anything that he didn't have to leave in the morning. However, timing was everything for this mission, and the payoff outweighed the risks.

Daryl spent the first thirty minutes explaining to Anna everything that they had found out that afternoon.

"Rape? Here in the community? Oh Daryl those poor women, after all they have gone through to have it happen again. Are you sure it was outsiders?"

"Almost positive. There was plenty of opportunity for it to happen prior to this, but it just happened last night. And we found evidence that there has been a breach in that area. I know you don't want to hear this, but you and Hunter need to pack up some things and go to your Uncle's house while I'm gone. I will feel better knowing Marty and Viv are there with you while I'm away."

"Trust me, I agree with you on this. Maybe Michonne, Judith, and the Greene girls should come over too?" She said.

"That might not be a bad idea. Y'all can have a female bonding experience or something. Bring Carl as well, the more protection the better. Are you going to be OK being around Michonne and Maggie?"

"I think so, it would be selfish of me to avoid them. Besides, with any luck we might be expecting in the future as well." She told him, making sure to remind him of his promise.

"If that is what you want, then I'm willing to try." He told her, giving her a kiss.

Before they headed over to the Martinelli house he unloaded several guns from the arsenal in the basement and then packed up all his camo gear. Anna loved to tease him about how sexy he looked in his "Navy Seal" attire. He thought he might be able to use that to his advantage one evening when Hunter was staying at Uncle Marty and Aunt Viv's house.

After Daryl packed up all of his things he would need, he secured the house and locked the gate at the end of their driveway. Normally he left it open so that anyone on the mountain could drop in at his or her leisure to visit, but he wasn't taking any chances. He loaded up his items, along with Hunter and Anna's belongings in the truck and headed over to Marty's.

As soon as Daryl arrived, Marty and Joe pulled Daryl into a meeting out on the back porch. Joe offered Daryl a cigar, but because of his nagging cough he refrained. He did however, take a nice glass of Scotch. The warm liquid soothed as Daryl swallowed it down. It actually seemed to help a little bit with the nagging that Daryl seemed to continuously have in his chest. He wouldn't express it to anyone, but he was really beginning to think all his years of heavy smoking were catching up to him. He just prayed that he didn't have something like C.O.P.D. or emphysema, because he had seen his uncle suffer with both in his later years and it had been hard to watch the man die a slow painful death.

Marty and Joe wanted Daryl to tell them everything he knew about what happened in the area where the women were housed. Daryl told them about the rape, how he didn't think it was someone in the community, and the breach that him and Rick discovered. Marty decided that he, Carl, and Tyreese would re-check all of the fencing in the area, and he would get another couple of groups of three to check the other areas as well. He was also going to contact James Pruett and have him see if any of the other men in the community would be willing to relocate to the area where the females reside. They had kept the women separate in hopes that it would help them deal with the trauma they had been through, but now it was about time to start re-locating people and mixing up the sexes so that the area wouldn't be so vulnerable.

When Daryl was done talking to the men he found Hunter and Anna visiting with Isabella. Daryl didn't think it was possible, but Isabella looked even more frail than she did the other day when he visited her. He wouldn't say it out loud, but his gut told him she didn't have much time left. One thing he was sure of was that when Isabella passed Joe was going to come to pieces. He had promised Isabella he would be there for Joe, so whatever Joe needed, Daryl would try his hardest to make sure he could provide for him. It was only fair after how much Joe and Isabella had done for him.

After a visit with Isabella, which included her pulling Daryl into a hug and swallowing him up with kisses, Daryl and Anna put Hunter to bed. They then made their way to "their" room and settled in for the night.

Daryl then spoke "Baby, I don't want you going anywhere alone while I'm gone. Not until we find out who is behind the attacks."

"I promised I wouldn't Daryl, and I won't. I just want you to promise me you will be careful and get back safely. Hunter keeps talking about you taking her out and teaching her how to use her bow, you're committed to that now." She said.

"I won't forget." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. He was about to fall asleep when yet another coughing spasm broke out. Fuck, he knew what was coming next.

"Daryl…"Anna said.

"I know, I know…When I get back I'll take it easy. Joe's scotch seemed to help make it feel better, too bad they don't have Nyquil anymore." He joked trying to calm her fears.

"Just take care of yourself for me please." She said.

…

It was very early in the morning when Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Joe, Thomas, and Lee Carson loaded into the Escalade and left the community. Lee knew DC better than anyone as he lived there for several years, was a former CIA Agent, and his wife worked at the Pentagon before she retired. They had the GPS coordinates of the exact location, but Lee knew a back way to get to the remnants of the small military base.

They decided to split the trip up into two legs. The first leg was to make it to Richmond and check on Antonio's Grandfather and Brother. Serge Pirelli had been a powerful mob boss prior to the world collapsing, and had proven to be a tenacious survivor. The man was well into his eighties and had raised Antonio and his brother Mario since they were young boys. Their father, Serge's oldest son Nicky and his wife Claire were killed in a war between families and Serge took on the role as caretaker. He instilled tough values in the boys, but also taught them how to love and be compassionate as well. Serge was well respected by all members of the community, both mob and non-mob related and that had a lot to do with his success as a boss.

Because of blocked roads and the need to backtrack and change routes several times, it took a day and a half to get to Richmond. Joe gave detailed instructions on how to get to the Pirelli camp and as they got closer, the amount of walkers increased greatly.

Joe spoke "There wasn't this many dead walking the last time we came through here, I hope this isn't a bad sign."

Rick, who was driving, then spoke "We close?"

"Another half-mile up on the left you should see a fenced in high-rise building. When we get there stop and I will open the gate, I have the combination." Joe responded.

They pulled up to the gate and as Joe got out a horde of about twenty walkers came around the side of the building and began to make a beeline for Joe. Daryl and Rick quickly jumped out of the Escalade to keep Joe from getting eaten alive. As they began to dispatch the walkers, another horde came from the opposite direction and the three men were now quickly surrounded by the foul smelling undead.

Joe pulled out a Machete and began slicing while Daryl would load and re-load his crossbow. Glenn and Lee now joined in the fight to ward off the growing horde. The five men got in circle formation and began to slowly pick off the horde one by one. They were trying to avoid using any of the guns, as the sounds of the gunshots would attract more walkers. Finally, after about twenty-five minutes of intense fighting and more than one close call, they had the horde down to just a few stragglers.

All five men were covered in walker blood and sweat and were breathing heavily. Joe managed to finally get the lock on the gate open, but was concerned by the amount of rust that appeared on the lock. Red flags went up when he realized that it had been quite some time since anyone had opened up the lock or the gate.

The men proceeded with caution into the building.

It had been luxury condos prior to the outbreak. Serge leased the condos and ran his business operations in comfort and luxury. After losing his son so many years earlier, Serge felt that he needed to keep those close to him safe, and therefore provided the condos for his family and inner-circle. When the outbreak started, several of his group opted to return to Italy to try to find their own families, and that left Serge alone with his Grandson's Antonio and Mario. After Antonio chose to stay in the mountains, Serge returned with Mario to "wait" and see if anyone ever returned. By the looks of things, no one had come back.

When they entered the building, they immediately found Serge and Mario-or at least what was left of them. From the looks of things it appeared that Serge had died and Mario put a bullet in his head, and then took his own life as well. The bodies were heavily decomposed, but based on the rips on Mario's shirt and the old blood stains, it appeared that he had been bitten at some point and time and had chosen to end his own suffering as well as his grandfather's.

As they continued to walk around the marbled first floor, Joe found a note written to Antonio that confirmed their suspicions. The two men had been out scavenging supplies when they were both attacked. Somehow they managed to make their way back to their home, and then chose to die with dignity as opposed to letting the fever take them over and turn them into the undead that they all still feared.

"When we return from DC we need to come back by here and retrieve the remains. I am sure Antonio would want to memorialize them properly, and give them a religious burial." Joe told them.

The other men all nodded in agreement that it was the proper thing to do. Especially since Serge and Mario had stood with them three years earlier when their community was in trouble. Daryl found some tarps and spent the next little while wrapping and securing the remains so that they would be easy to transport when they came back through.

For the next few hours the men went through the Condos searching for anything that they could use for survival. They located another huge weapons cache, ammunition, several cases of scotch, cigars, and cigarettes, and non-perishable food. They also found several cans of fuel and a Black Land Rover, which Daryl said he wanted someone to take back so that he could use it when they returned back to the community. At least he wouldn't have to return to the dealership and re-hash those horrific memories of Luke's death now.

Joe gathered up another box of all of Serge's and Mario's personal effects and made a note to hand deliver those to Antonio. He had no doubt that Antonio would be devastated at the loss of his beloved grandfather and brother, but he was also thankful that Antonio now had Sasha to offer him support.

…

The next day as they were approaching DC, Lee mentioned that he knew where an underground weapons depot was. Being a former CIA agent, he was privy to a lot of top secret information about the government that very few people knew. Since they had time to kill before nightfall, they decided to check out the depot and see if it still held anything of any use. They drove for another hour and Daryl was sure that they were lost. They had come to a swampy area in the woods not far from the Potomac River and Lee had them turn down and old dirt road. The road ended at a rundown old cabin that was many years past its life.

Daryl spoke "Looks like we just wasted a lot of fuel on this wild goose chase."

Lee laughed at Daryl "Just follow me son." They parked the car and headed over to the cabin. Lee opened up the door and headed over to the old fireplace, and then reached up in the chimney and pulled out a key. They then headed out back to the old wood shed that looked like it was in worse shape than the cabin. They entered the shed and Lee pushed several of the old logs to the side, exposing a wall with a half door. With the key, he opened up the lock and sure enough it led to an underground bunker. BINGO!

There was another huge Cache of weapons, survival gear, ammunition, MRE's, camping equipment, fuel, radio equipment, and maps.

"We ain't going to be able to fit all of this in our vehicle" Daryl said.

"No, but it will fit in the one out back" Lee told them. They ascended back up and headed into the woods and found a large military truck hidden under camouflage in the woods. They spent the next two hours loading up all of the equipment and then Lee informed them he would drive the vehicle back. They were going to be returning with a freaking car lot and a shit ton of supplies after this run. This was turning out to be a very lucrative trip for the community.

As the sun set and darkness overtook the land, the group made the final leg of the trip to the small military base. Joe had punched in the GPS coordinates and they parked their vehicle at the military airfield that housed the two planes they were going to take back. Daryl and Thomas checked the planes and were glad to see that they were fully fueled and seemed to be in good working order. Thomas gave Daryl a quick lesson on how to adjust for the heavier plane and Daryl nodded in understanding. Daryl was actually quite excited to get the opportunity to fly the military fighting aircraft. The last thing they checked was the armament to make sure that it was in good working order. They had plenty of firepower now and as long as they could get the planes off the ground before coming under attack, they would be able to handle any of the Hostiles without any problems.

They made the last mile of the trip on foot and came to the base. They had been given the code word "Freedom" so that the crew on the base would know it was their team. Rick approached the gate first and gave the word, and the gates opened up. They saw the two military vehicles that Lt. Colonel Lashley had mentioned and they both appeared to be fully loaded with all the equipment to set up the lab in the community. Lt. Lashley and Sgt. Abraham Ford met them shortly thereafter.

"Welcome to DC boys, now let's get this party started." The handlebar mustached Sergeant said as he extended his hand in a greeting.

Lt. Lashley took the group inside the walls of the barracks and made the introductions. The first thing that Daryl noticed was the two women with the group. Dr. G was one of the most beautiful women Daryl had ever seen in his life. She was of Persian decent, but had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. She smiled when introduced, but kept her eyes down, avoiding eye contact with any of the men. He assumed it was a cultural difference that caused her to act like that.

The next person they met was Dr. G's husband, Dirk Meyers. Daryl didn't like the guy right off the bat as the guy just seemed to wreak of arrogance. He also noticed that Dirk kept a very firm grip on his wife's shoulder and his son's arm. He introduced his son as Nelson and mentioned that they boy was thirteen years old. He was a tall slim kid who also didn't make eye contact when introduced. Daryl began to think that Dirk might have something to do with his family's reluctance to communicate.

Dirk stuck his hand out like a greasy politician "Dirk Meyers, and this brilliant woman and my son are mine to keep safe, so don't get any funny ideas."

"Fuck you man, we wouldn't hurt either one of them." Daryl responded.

Lt. Lashley then chimed in "Boys, this ain't a pissing contest, we all have the same goals here, lets get the hell out of here and get set up in North Carolina so we can find the damn cure and start living life again."

Daryl and the others nodded. The other three individuals were introduced as Rosita Espinosa, who was a military trained nurse and lab assistant, Dr. Eugene Porter, a scientist from the CDC who was evacuated at the beginning of the outbreak, and Dr. Kyle Jordan. Dr. Jordan was both a Biologist and a Physician that had been a Neurosurgeon before the outbreak.

They were told that the trucks were loaded down with medical equipment, chemicals, some weapons, a solar generator, and various other supplies that would allow them to set up a lab and keep it running without any other energy source. Dr. G did mention that if there were any children that needed immunizations that they did have a good size supply of shots to provide to those in need. Daryl and Rick immediately thought about Judith and Hunter and both took a breath in relief. The drugs were an answered prayer for both men.

After the introductions were made Daryl, Abraham, Thomas, and Lee were going to head back to the airstrip and get the planes air born. Once they were up, the trucks were going to attempt to leave the base, and if any of Hostiles began to attack, then the planes would lay down cover. Rick, Joe, and Glenn would then return to the air strip on foot, and Rosita and Lt. Colonel Lashley would get the trucks on the road, meeting everyone at the air strip first, then caravan their way back to North Carolina. The Doctors and Scientist would ride in the two trucks and when they returned to the airstrip, Dr. G and her family would fly with Daryl back to Thomas's airstrip.

It was a very well planned out process and everyone understood what his or her roles were. What could possibly go wrong? Of course as everyone was getting ready to leave, Daryl had yet another coughing spasm that caught the attention of both Dr. G and Dr. Jordan. Dr. G asked quietly "Have you been exposed to anything lately? That cough sounds terrible and has me a bit concerned."

"Just allergies. Don't worry about it right now, we've got other shit to deal with now." He said, not meaning to swear in front of the doctors.

"When we get to NC I want to examine you, something doesn't seem right." Dr. Jordan told him.

"Yeah Yeah, let's just get this going and we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Daryl said. He was more than just a little concerned by the Doctor's reaction to his cough, but right now he just didn't have time to deal with it.

**There was just too much to cover in one chapter...so the next one will be about them getting out of DC. Curious to know what your thoughts on this chapter are...a lot going on...**

**So if you are trying to picture Dirk, I imagine him looking like Bradley Cooper, and Dr. G looks like ****Aishwarya Rai (Google them if you aren't sure)... **

******Anyhow, I'm begging for reviews on this chapter because I'm really unsure how it will read to others...**

******Any questions at all, please ask...**

******Thanks for all your support and awesome reviews. Some of you have given me really really good ideas for the future chapters.**

******Thanks-**

******Missy**

******XXOO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brothers**

Rick, Glenn, and Joe opened the gates and allowed the vehicles to pass through and then began the journey on foot back to the airstrip. Everything was going seemingly well until shots broke out all around them. All three men quickly headed for cover as they realized that the local inhabitants that had kept Lt. Colonial Lashley and his crew hostage for the past several months now surrounded them. A vicious gun battle ensued and as Rick attempted to pull himself safely back behind the gates of the military compound, he was over taken by one of the hostile soldiers.

…

Unaware that Joe, Rick, and Glenn were being attacked, the military trucks and the planes rendezvoused at the airstrip. Daryl had adjusted fine to flying the heavier aircraft and was excited to fly the plane back to the community. They knew they were going to have to wait for a bit for the other three men since they were on foot, so while waiting they took advantage of their time and checked the supplies and made sure that everything was secure.

…

"What do you want?" Rick said to the leader of the group.

"Well hello to you too Cowboy" said the leader of the group that now had Rick hostage.

Rick looked angry, but fought to keep himself under control. He wasn't sure where Glenn or Joe were at the moment, but he prayed that they were OK. He then spoke in his best cop voice "Can I at least ask who you are?"

"Certainly, just because the apocalypse has occurred doesn't mean modern day social conventions need to fall by the wayside. I'm Gareth and I am the leader of our community, we call it Terminus."

"Community? How many survivors do you have and how long have you been established?" Rick asked.

Gareth replied, "So now you want to have a conversation. Fair enough. We started this place pretty much at the beginning of the outbreak, and there are about eighty adult survivors."

"Seems like you are handling things well. My name is Rick Grimes and I have a wife and kids that I would really like to get back too and you strike me as a reasonable man. So if you don't mind, you can let me and the others on our way." Rick said.

"See, we have a problem Rick. We like to keep what is ours, and it appears you have taken something that we needed. Those scientists are working on a cure and it was going to be us who received the vaccines first, but now you have gone and screwed that up for us. So I can't let you go. You took something from us, and now we are going to take something from you." Gareth replied.

"I have nothing to offer you. I don't even know if any of my crew is still alive."

"Rick, you see, you are wrong. You do have something to offer us and it's right under your nose." Gareth told him.

Rick looked confused. He took a deep breath to remain calm "OK, I'll bite, what do I have to offer you?"

Gareth laughed "So you will bite huh? Well that's at least in the ballpark. Rick, you have your life to offer us, and right now I think we'll take it."

"What…" Rick asked, confused by the man's statement. He wasn't expecting to hear the sound of the gunshot, followed by the burning sensation that now filled his abdomen. Rick had experienced this pain once before, and he ended up in a coma and waking up to the apocalypse. No, this couldn't happen again. He had Michonne, Carl, Judith, and a baby on the way to worry about.

Gunshots broke out again, and Rick was vaguely aware of being lifted and dragged into the darkness, and then realized it was Joe and Glenn taking him away from his current location. Rick heard Glenn swear "Shit, do you see that over there Joe?"

Joe looked in the direction Glenn pointed out to him and couldn't believe what he saw. Behind the fence at Terminus he saw individuals slaughtering other humans, as others were being put onto a barbecue pit.

"Holy shit, these assholes ARE cannibals. Step it up Glenn we need to get the fuck out of here quick" Joe told him. They both roughly handled the badly injured Rick, but they knew that if they didn't get him and themselves out of there quickly, all three of them might end up being dinner.

…

While waiting for Rick, Joe, and Glenn, Daryl took the time to make sure all the vehicles were fully fueled. He took advantage of the fuel tanks on site at the airstrip since there wasn't any way they could take them back, and filled up every vehicle and each plane. They found an extra few fuel cans and filled them up as well. As soon as they were ready to leave everyone would caravan to pick up the military vehicle Lee had stashed, and then they would pass through Richmond and then onto the Mountains.

After about forty five minutes Daryl saw the three men burst through the tree line and it became very evident very quickly that Rick was not under his own power. Daryl's heart sank as he saw the man being dragged roughly. Joe began to shout directions "Fire everything up and get out of here NOW."

Dr. G immediately began to react when she saw Rick, "Put him on one of the planes and I will treat him as best I can until we can get somewhere to stabilize him."

Dirk then interrupted her "Do you think he is even gonna make it, maybe we should leave him behind, he could turn on us and we would have nowhere to go."

Daryl almost shot Dirk with his crossbow right then. "Shut the fuck up man and help us get him on my plane, I will fly him and your family myself." The tone at which he commanded them let them all know that Daryl was deadly serious. He was fighting off another coughing spasm as he raised his voice, but managed to keep it under control.

Joe and Glenn helped load the seriously wounded Rick onto the plane and Rosita opted to fly with them so she could assist Ghita with treating the wounded man. Dirk refused to let his wife and son out of his sight, so that meant that they were flying with Daryl as well. Daryl thought he caught an agitated look on Dr. G's face, but now wasn't the time to inquire. Fortunately she did have a kit with minimal medical supplies, and hopefully that would be enough to help stabilize Rick until they could get him back to the compound.

Daryl then spoke "We have more medical supplies at my Uncle's compound. We have been collecting them from previous supply runs. I will radio ahead when we are within distance and have Viv and Maggie get a room prepped for y'all."

"Thanks Daryl" Dr. G replied. It was the first time she had looked at him directly in the eyes and he noticed she had a sadness to her. He knew it had something to do with her asshole husband, but now wasn't the time or place to get into that. It wasn't his business and if she wanted to discuss her marital issues that was up to her, and he for sure wasn't the one to discuss them with.

…

It took them an hour and a half to fly back to Thomas's airfield and Daryl had radioed ahead as promised to let them know they would need a room prepped for surgery. Rosita and Dr. G had managed to stabilize Rick, but he was losing a lot of blood and there were concerns about how much internal damage had been done to his gut.

As soon as they landed Thomas took Dr. G, Rosita, and Rick in his SUV directly to the mountain, while Daryl took Thomas's wife's truck with Dirk and his son Nelson. Daryl was less than happy to be with the asshole, but he knew his wife was doing all she could to save Rick, and right now that was all that mattered. He couldn't lose another brother it was hard enough losing Merle, but now with Rick's life in peril Daryl could hardly concentrate on driving.

Dirk started a conversation in the truck on the ride to the mountain "I assume you have private living quarters set up for Ghita, Nelson, and myself."

"Lashley, Abraham, and Rosita are staying with Lashley's daughter. Dr. Porter will be staying at a small house down in the community where the single females reside, and there is a medium size house on the mountain that you and your family will be staying in. It's been empty for several years, but it's comfortable, clean, and self-sufficient as long as you keep up with the maintenance."

"Maintenance, like what?" Dirk asked.

"Firewood, keeping the generators filled, maintaining a garden, and hunting. We can help get you started, but there won't be any babysitting. We all take care of ourselves, and help out those who can't. You don't look disabled so you will be expected to step up. We'll find you a vehicle so you can get around, but fuel is limited."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Gardening and Hunting…do I look like a goddamn country bumpkin? Do you realize what I did before all of this?"

"Don't matter what you did before, ain't no one going to do shit for ya, you gotta help yourself." Daryl told the guy.

"Well the way I see it, my wife has skills you all need, and if she doesn't help you are in a bit of trouble. So if she is going to help all of you, then I expect someone to help us out. You see Daryl, I'm a thinking man not a slave, and that is my skill. You just have to accept that I am much smarter than most people, and therefore I am a natural leader. So, someone will need to take care of the manual labor while I am working with Mr. Martinelli in leading this community."

"Not a chance asshole. You carry your weight like the rest of us. If you don't want your wife to help out, then that's on you, but we ain't your slaves, so you can take that fucking idea and shove it up your ass. If I hear you talking any more bullshit like that I will dump your ass out on the road right now. We just fucking risked our lives to bring you here, and my God Damn brother is fighting for his life right now, so get it through your head that you are in the same boat as the rest of us." Daryl said emphatically, trying very hard not to punch the guy in his face.

Dirk just laughed. The young boy in the backseat spoke up "Daddy I want to learn to hunt."

"Nelson shut-up. You will speak when spoken too. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The boy said as he put his head down.

Daryl then spoke, more to piss off Dirk more than anything else, "If you wanna learn to hunt boy, I will be glad to teach you."

Dirk then spoke "Mr. Dixon don't even think about it. We are sophisticated people, and I am sure that there are others that would be willing to help us in exchange for Ghita's services. She doesn't come free."

"Conversation is over DIRK. I will drop you off at your living quarters and you can figure it out on your own. It would appear to me that you are speaking an awful lot for your wife, she didn't seem to mind helping out when we needed her, and she may see things a bit more differently than you do."

"Oh Mr. Dixon, Ghita does what I allow her to do, and trust me, we will be having a conversation about this."

Daryl pulled up to the Gate and was let in by Antonio. Daryl stopped when Antonio waved at him and inquired about his grandfather and brother. Daryl gave him a look that conveyed that they had not survived. Antonio nodded and Daryl told him that Joe and Glenn were returning with their remains and belongings. Antonio quietly thanked him and Daryl then proceeded back up the mountain. It was a shitty way to tell someone that his or her family was gone, but Daryl decided that it would be easiest to be direct and honest.

…

Daryl had dropped off Dirk and Nelson and then immediately came over to the Martinelli's home. Dr. G was still performing surgery on Rick, and Michonne and Carl looked like they were about to become unglued. Daryl noticed that Michonne's pregnancy was beginning to show and he tried to give her the most comforting look he could come up with. Unfortunately this was Daryl Dixon, and comforting looks didn't come easy for him.

Anna rushed over to him as soon as she saw him and wrapped her arms around him. "God Baby I'm glad you are back. How are you doing?"

"Pissed off as hell right now. Dr. G is a sweet lady, but her husband is a class A asshole. He said he isn't gonna let her do her doctoring if we don't do our part and provide for them. Lazy bastard wants us to be his God Damn slaves."

"Are you fucking kidding me. Ha, little does he know whom he is screwing with. I enjoyed spending time with Maggie, Beth, and Michonne, but now I'm worried about how Rick's wounds are gonna effect Michonne and Carl. Carl is a mess and Carrie has had him in the back of the house trying to calm him down. What you saw of Michonne and Carl a moment ago is a sight better than it was when they first brought Rick in."

Anna and Daryl were interrupted when Rosita came out of the room that Rick was being worked on. "Guys, can I do a quick blood typing on you? Rick needs blood and we need donors." They both nodded.

She quickly tested both of them and found out that Daryl was O negative and fit to donate to Rick. Viv came out and said that Joe was able to donate as well. "Good to know, we may need it."

Rosita quickly took Daryl into the room where Dr. G now had Rick patched up. She had just repaired the wound and removed his spleen, which had been nicked by the bullet. Daryl sat down in a chair beside the bed while Rosita set up everything to perform the transfusion. "Daryl we are going to take two pints from you. You will feel very tired and possibly dizzy when we are done, so don't try to get up without anyone around you in case you pass out. OK?"

Daryl nodded and offered up his arm. He would do anything to help out Rick and if they needed four pints he would have willingly given it up. Daryl's mind went back to the conversation that the two of them had a few days earlier, and Daryl prayed that the two of them discussing taking responsibility for the other one's family wouldn't really be needed in this situation.

Dr. G walked back into the room after having a conversation with Maggie and Viv. Daryl took the opportunity to speak to her. "Be honest with me, how's it looking?"

"You are very direct aren't you?" She asked.

"No need in sugar coating anything. Is he gonna make it?"

"I think so. We need to watch him and make sure he doesn't develop an infection. As soon as you are done donating blood I would like to check you over though, that cough you have sounds like the early stages of pneumonia." She told him.

"It's allergies, trust me." He said.

"Have you been feeling ill at all?" She asked.

"I haven't felt good in years Doc" He told her.

"Look if it will make you feel better I will wait until tomorrow, but I'm serious about examining you. Once we get all of our equipment set up you can be my first patient."

"Don't think your husband would agree with you looking after me, not unless I pay you." He told her.

"Oh, I see you had a conversation with Dirk. Just come see me anyway. My relationship with my husband is…complicated. I will leave it at that." She told him.

He nodded. Once she was done with the transfusion Rosita came in and disconnected Daryl from the IV. He stood up, and just like he had been warned, he was suddenly overcome with dizziness.

"Woah there. Why don't you sit down while I get you something to eat and drink? It will help." She told him.

She returned a few minutes later with some juice and a muffin. He ate it greedily, realizing how hungry he was. He couldn't remember the last time that he had managed to eat anything. "Daryl you might want to actually eat a full meal, it would appear you are starving." She told him.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Feel better already." He told her. He took one final look at Rick and noticed that his color seemed to be returning.

Daryl took his friends hand and said "Reckon we really are brothers now, we share the same blood bro. Just promise me you will pull through for me OK. I'm not ready to lose ya man." He was brought back to reality when the door to the room opened and Michonne and Carl came in to visit Rick. Carl shook Daryl's hand and thanked him for saving his father's life.

"Won't me Carl, it was the Doctor, but I will do whatever you need me too." He said as he patted a now almost fully-grown Carl on the back. And he would do anything he could. Other than Anna and Hunter, Rick was the most important person in Daryl's life and he didn't want to imagine the world without him.

**Hope y'all can make sense of this chapter. I rushed through it so I could give you a second update in two days. If you see grammar errors, I'm sorry...**

**Please Review for me...I have SO much that is going to happen in this story...it's gonna be a long one, so hold on for the ride.**

**Thanks for all y'all do and thanks for reading...please feel free to SHARE!**

**Night y'all-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rick**

The Martinelli home was like an over-crowded hotel, but somehow everyone managed to find a place to sleep. Michonne lay beside Rick all night in case he woke up, and Carl slept on the love seat in the room his father was recovering in. Maggie was staying in one of the extra guestrooms with Beth, and Dr. G slept on the couch in the main living area, so she could easily get up and check on Rick during the night. Hunter and Judith slept on the floor of Daryl and Anna's room in sleeping bags; both girls excited because they got to do something different than sleep in their usual bed.

Daryl awoke the next morning feeling another coughing spell coming on. He didn't want to wake the girls and Anna so he quickly slipped outside and out to the back porch. He barely made it out there before the coughing took him over completely. He was actually having a hard time catching his breath this time and he swore he pulled a muscle in his side. The worse thing that happened with this particular spasm was he noticed he was coughing up some blood. Shit, that wasn't good and he knew it. Daryl also was still lightheaded and dizzy, but he thought that might have something to do with his blood donation the night before.

Daryl made his way over to the bar on the back porch and pulled out a glass and filled it with Scotch. The alcohol seemed to help with the coughing the other day, and he hoped it would help again. As he gulped the liquor down he found himself feeling a bit better, and more relaxed "Nyquil ain't got shit on this stuff" he thought to himself. Daryl took the bottle and put it back under the bar and was startled when he looked up and saw Dr. G standing out on the back porch with him.

"Not to be persistent Daryl, but I heard you coughing and I'm really concerned. I would really like to examine you." She said.

"Once we know Rick is out of the woods and everything settles down here I will let you check me over. Right now there is too many other folks that need tending too. By the way, I should probably carry you to your new house before your husband has a fit. I'm gonna tell you what I told him last night, we take care of ourselves around here, we all have jobs, but we each maintain our own housing, no exceptions. He seems to think you will only doctor us if someone takes care of y'all."

Ghita shakes her head "Don't worry Daryl, I will make sure we aren't a burden on anyone here, and regardless of what Dirk says, I am here to help. I'm not saying we won't need help, but we will try our hardest."

"That's all we ask. Your boy asked about going hunting, and I would be glad to take him, but your husband didn't seem too thrilled with that suggestion either." He told her.

"Daryl I would be very appreciative if you took him out and taught him how to hunt. He needs to learn for himself. He's a good boy when he is away from his father." She said.

"Why are you with him? He seems like a total asshole to me." Daryl said.

"Mostly for cultural reasons, I was told you don't divorce for any reason, and Dirk knows that, so he takes advantage. I guess I do it for Nelson as well, he needs a father figure." She said.

"Ain't right for him to treat y'all like property. It's not my business, but I hate to see someone as nice as you tied down by a jerk. If you wanna move on your own, we can arrange it here. If he won't work or help take care of his family, he will be asked to leave. Just want you to know that." He informed the doctor.

"I understand Daryl. Just let me handle him and disregard anything he tells you concerning decisions he makes for me. I'm my own person…now…and he is going to have to learn that. If he doesn't, then I will let you know and you can find another place for Nelson and me. Dirk was a good man at one time, but since all of "this" happened, I've seen him slide into a bit of insanity. Sometimes I think death is a better option than what people can become."

"I can't say I disagree with you too much on that." Daryl told her.

"Well you look a little paler than I want to see you look this morning Daryl, so why don't you finish up that scotch and go back to sleep. You need rest, and you don't have to be a doctor to see how exhausted you look. I can give you some Ambien if you need to sleep." She told him.

"That stuff is still around? Good to know, but save it for someone who really needs it, I don't think I will have any issues going back to sleep right now." He assured her.

" I will get you something for that cough later on today, but take it easy for me until then." She told him.

"Yes Doc. And thanks for taking care of Rick. Let me know if there is any change." He told her.

She smiled at him as they both walked in the house together. She went to check on Rick and he went back to bed with Anna. He had to admit that he really liked her once she was away from her dirtbag husband, and he hoped that she would take him up on the offer of setting her up in her own house with her son. Daryl suddenly had an idea that he would work out when he woke up. Dirk was going to need to start earning his keep sooner rather than later.

…

Daryl awoke a few hours later with chaos taking place in the room next to him. He scampered out of bed still fully clothed and ran into Rick's room. Dr. G and Maggie were performing CPR on Rick while Rosita was hooking Joe up for another transfusion. Apparently Rick was bleeding internally and they were going to have to open him up again to stop the bleeder. Daryl heard the words "I've got a pulse again…" come from Maggie and he let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. This couldn't be happening, they couldn't lose Rick.

Daryl slipped out of the room and found Michonne sitting against the wall in the hallway. She sat there stoically, a single teardrop sliding down her cheek. Daryl slid down and sat beside her. He gently reached out and took Michonne's hand into his own. It was an uncharacteristic Daryl Dixon move, but at this moment he knew Michonne needed comfort. The man she loved was hanging onto life by a thread, and she was terrified of raising a child on her own. She had lost so much in the past, and Daryl didn't know if Michonne could handle that type of loss again.

"Hang in there Michonne, Rick is a tough SOB, and he's now got Dixon blood in him. He's gonna be just fine. You need to take care of yourself and little Rick there in your belly. Anna and I will take Judith for a few days while Rick heals up, but he ain't gonna like it none if you get yourself sick on account of him. When was the last time you ate something?"

Michonne tried to give Daryl an awkward smile "It's been a while since I had anything. I'm just not hungry right now." She said.

"Let me fix you something to eat, and then I will leave you alone and make sure you and Rick have some privacy. Ain't no need for you to be out here in the hall. I'm sure Dr. G and Rosita will let you in the room. We'll set you up so your are comfortable in there." He told her.

Michonne nodded, and Daryl got up to get her some food. When he returned she was now sitting in Rick's room on the loveseat with a blanket wrapped around her. Daryl handed her the food then motioned for Maggie to meet him in the hall.

"Hey Daryl what's up?" Maggie said.

"Can you check out Michonne and make sure she is OK? I'm a little worried about her, and I promised Rick that if anything happened I would look out for her and the kids." He said.

"Sure Daryl, I will get Dr. G to check on her. I really like the new Doctor, and she is light years ahead of us in what she knows. I already feel better about having this baby…and I hope you and Anna now reconsider trying again."

Maggie said it from the heart, but it was still a topic that Daryl was barely able to talk to Anna about, let alone Maggie. He smiled at her and responded "We might." He wasn't giving her anymore information than that.

Daryl walked over to Michonne before he left the room and squeezed her shoulder "Take care of yourself and let me know if there is any change. Is Carl OK?"

"Haven't seen him for a while Daryl. I think he's afraid to see his dad like this. My guess is he is with Carrie, could you check on him for me?" She asked.

"Consider it done. Remember, Anna and I will take Judy…Hunter will be excited to have her with us."

"Thank you Daryl. You know Rick loves you like family. I do too. You and Anna mean the world to us." She told him.

"Feelings mutual." He told her.

…

Daryl felt physically and emotionally drained and it wasn't even mid afternoon. He had suffered at least three more coughing spasms and was still coughing up small amounts of blood, but he didn't seem to be running a fever and now assumed that he had burst a blood vessel from coughing so hard. His ribs were hurting, and he noticed he seemed to be wheezing. It reminded him of the couple of times he had picked up bronchitis, except for the coughing up blood.

He had been searching for Carl, but Dr. G found him first.

"Daryl, I've made you some tea that I think will help with your cough until you are willing to let me or Dr. Jordan examine you. I will reiterate to you that from what I'm hearing it sounds serious and if this were a normal situation I would admit you to the hospital and run tests on you, but until you are willing to take care of yourself, this tea should work to help alleviate your symptoms. Is your cough productive?"

"Is my cough what?" Daryl asked.

"Are you coughing up anything like mucous, or blood, or is it a dry cough." She asked.

"Mostly a dry cough" he told her, purposely evasive.

"As long as you aren't coughing up blood that is a good thing." She told him.

"What if I was coughing up blood, what would that mean?" He asked.

"Are you coughing up blood Daryl?" She inquired suspiciously.

"Just curious." He replied.

"TB, lung infection, pneumonia…or worse. Were you ever a smoker?" She asked

"Yes, a heavy one. Not so much lately, except maybe the occasional cigar with my wife's uncle." He told her.

"Just promise me Daryl that you will come see me." She said.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Dirk raising his voice to Marty. Apparently Joe, who had arrived in the early hours of the morning, had gone and brought him and Nelson to the house since Dirk didn't have a vehicle or a means to visit his wife while she was tending to Rick.

"Mr. Martinelli, I don't give a damn who you are or what your position in this community is. I know how to lead people and I know how to get people to thrive. There are people who are good at leading and directing, that would be someone like me, and there are people who are good at following directions and being "the worker bees". Those people would be the majority of people around here. They are simple people who don't have the ability to see this through and grow the community. My past success can get us there, and I would hope that you would stand by me and support me in my skills." He told them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Dirk. You are proposing a plantation owner/slave mentality and we know from past history that doesn't work. If you keep spouting off bullshit like you are proposing I will throw your ass outside that gate myself. We are all equals in this community, and we all work to help each other, not just ourselves. I understand if you aren't used to taking care of yourself or your family, and we are all willing to help you learn, but if I get so much as mention that you are bullying or manipulating someone into handling your responsibility, it will not bode well for you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" Dirk replied. But his face told Marty this conversation was far from over.

"Now can I get you some dinner and maybe some scotch? We don't need to hold any grudges, it won't help anyone around here." Marty told Dirk. Dirk nodded and Marty led him and Nelson into the Kitchen where Viv was preparing meals for the large crowd at the house.

Dr. G heard her husband and cringed at the rhetoric he was spouting. How did she end up married to such a jerk? Being here with these people, and talking to Daryl just made her feel worse. She hated Dirk. Somehow she was going to have to get out of her relationship with him, but she knew he would use Nelson as a pawn, and she also knew he was capable of manipulation like no one she had ever known. Dirk's Modus Operandi was to find a weaker unsuspecting person and convince that individual that they were "in sync" with Dirk, and then he would use them to accomplish whatever he needed done.

Dirk had used these tactics in the past, and they weren't solely used for business purposes. She could never prove it, but there were individuals that either disappeared, or moved away in a hurry, and she was certain Dirk had something to do with it. She was curious as to how this community would react to him. These were simple people, but smart people and all of them seemed to have a very keen sense of awareness and if something was right and wrong. She prayed people would see through Dirk's smoke screen and realize he shouldn't stay. Then her problems would be solved as he would be banished and she could remain.

Daryl could see she was deep in thought "You OK?" He asked.

She placed her hand on his arm "Yeah…what's the saying, give him enough rope…?"

"I am serious about setting you up somewhere else, you don't have to stay with him if you don't want too." He told her.

"Thanks Daryl, you're a good man, but for now I will tough it out. I worry about what he will do to Nelson if I upset the apple cart. With any luck someone will toss him out on his ass, and I want to see that myself. But whatever happens Daryl, I'm staying." She told him.

"At least let me set you up with a weapon and a radio in case things get bad. One of us can be there to help you in just a matter of minutes. It's the least we can do for you. We have been praying for someone with your skills and it looks like those prayers have been answered. Anna and I will help you anyway we can, but Dirk's on his own."

"Once again, Thanks Daryl." She patted him on the shoulder and gave his hand a small squeeze. He blushed at the attention, but managed to give her a smile.

…

Daryl found Anna and caught her up on everything that had been going on that day. Even though they were under the same roof, Anna had been pre-occupied with spending time with Isabella and watching Hunter and Judy. Both little girls wanted to love on Isabella, and she was more than willing to love and be loved by the children. It was one of the few things that gave her joy and happiness in these final days.

Daryl motioned for Anna to join him in the hall. "Anna, I wanna take you and the girls back to the house, but I gotta find Carl first and check on him."

"OK sweetie, I will have everyone ready to go, I heard Glenn got us a new vehicle."

"Yeah, a nice one, but one that will be well utilized as well. It's a Land Rover."

Dr. Jordan had taken time to come up and examine Isabella to see if there was anything that could be done for her condition. Joe was praying that maybe they had misdiagnosed her, but Dr. Jordan confirmed that it was indeed breast cancer and she was in the final stages. The only thing he could suggest doing was making her as comfortable and happy as possible in her final days. He suspected she had three days tops before she would succumb to the sickness. He relayed the information to Marty and Viv, and asked if he should let the others know as well, but Marty said he would break the news personally.

…

Daryl found Carl with Carrie out in the backyard, both of them sitting on a log holding hands. Carrie was doing her best to console Carl, but the look on his face told Daryl that Carl was a wreck. He cleared his throat as he made his way towards the two teens.

"Hey Y'all." Daryl said.

Carl looked up and nodded. Carrie waved and said "hey back to you Daryl. Any word?"

"Nah, but they had him stable when I left. Carrie I think Viv could use your help fixin dinner. That asshole Dirk is in there with his kid, he's just a bit younger than y'all are and would love to talk to someone his own age. He's a quiet one though, so don't scare him." Daryl told her. She nodded and smiled and headed back in the house.

Daryl coughed a bit then spoke "Carl…he's gonna be ok. He's a tough son of a bitch and you know it."

"Daryl...I have fucked up. I've been a complete dick to my dad, and what if he doesn't make it. I have resented him since Shane, and I now know I was wrong. Just everything hurt so much…I had to blame someone for my mom's death, and he was the easiest." Carl confessed.

"Carl, you do know the details of what went down with Shane don't you?" Daryl asked.

"Not really, I know him and mom were 'close' when she thought my dad was dead."

"Shane was in love with your ma, tried to rape her at the CDC, wanted to kill your dad so he could be your new dad…He might have been a good man before, but this world turned him into a monster. He thought Judy was his and he won't gonna stop until he had Rick's life."

Carl looked like he almost knew this already, but he truly didn't…this was all news to him. "Who's Judy's father?"

"Don't matter who it is biologically, Rick is her Daddy. You're her brother; I'm her uncle. Carl I've seen ya grow into a man since I've known ya. And you are one hell of a fighter, but you have a lotta anger, and if you don't let it go it's gonna turn you hard. It's gonna turn you into someone like I was…before. Your daddy loves you boy, and you could never do anything to change that. Just start respecting him like he deserves and forget the past and you both will be happy."

"Your right. I just pray I get the chance Daryl…"Carl said as he broke down. Years of resentment he had kept inside were leaving him and Carl was completely overwhelmed with emotion. Daryl didn't know what to do but he instinctually grabbed the boy and wrapped him in a brotherly hug. Daryl's own worries about Rick overwhelmed him and he found himself letting his emotions release as well. The two men comforted each other like the family members that they were. Both thankful they had each other to get through this episode together.

Carl and Daryl stayed outside talking until the sun began to set and Viv gave them a call to come to dinner. Anna realized what Daryl was doing and knew they would return to the house a little later than expected. Right now Carl needed Daryl, and Daryl needed Carl.

…

It was around seven when Daryl and Anna returned home. They headed up the porch with the girls in tow when Daryl noticed the front door was slightly ajar. He knew he had locked the house up tighter than a tick before he left.

"Stop, someone's been here." He told them.

Daryl cautiously entered the house and turned on the solar lights. "Fuck me." He said.

Anna asked, "What happened Daryl?"

"Someone broke in and stole some shit. I gotta check the basement. Get the girls inside and take them to Hunter's room until I'm done checking the house." He told them.

Anna did as Daryl instructed and he headed down towards the basement. The door had been kicked in and he knew what he would find. He hit the lights and confirmed his suspicions, over half the weapons and his night vision equipment were missing. He was seething with anger, and even slight fear. He needed to get upstairs and get to the radio. On top of everything else they were dealing with, now they had armed intruders someone in the vicinity, and he was going to need to track them down and find them before the intruders could attack them.

**Daryl really is trying to be supportive of those he cares about. Now if we could get him to go to the damn dr...**

**Hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Inside Job**

Daryl ran up the stairs to call Joe and Marty. He was hit with yet another coughing spell, but this time he couldn't catch his breath and the weight on his chest was making it very difficult for him to think straight. Anna heard him and ran to assist him as he stumbled up the last few stairs. "Daryl you need to get this looked at NOW! I'm not playing. " She told him as she noticed a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"No time right now Anna, this damn cough is the least of our worries. They hit the arsenal and they have the night vision equipment. That gives them a huge advantage over us right now. We need to let everyone know…no one needs to go anywhere without their guard up and without being armed."

"Fine, we will let everyone know, but Daryl you aren't going to be any good to anyone if you are dead. How long have you been coughing up blood?"

"Started this morning, but I don't think…" cough, cough, gasp…Daryl was struggling to breathe.

"Let's get you to the couch." She told him.

Daryl blew out a frustrated breath, but followed Anna to the couch. "Sit, and don't move a fucking inch. Let me get the girls settled and then I will call Marty." She commanded him.

Anna did as she told Daryl she was going to, and called Marty and filled him in on the details of what happened. She also told him about Daryl's latest coughing fit and asked if there was any way that either Dr. Jordan or Dr. G could come and examine him at the house. She wasn't disappointed.

Within thirty minutes Dr. G showed up at the house with Marty. She had brought a rolling cart full of medical supplies that they had transferred down from DC. She spoke "Daryl it appears that your wife knows what is better for you than you seem to realize. Let's go into your room right now and run some tests."

She asked Daryl to remove his shirt, which he did hesitantly. Dr. G pulled out a microscope, a stethoscope, and a thermometer. She listened to Daryl's chest as he took the best deep breaths he could for her. "There is fluid in your lungs Daryl. We are going to have to drain it, then I'm going to run some tests on the samples we retrieve." She told him.

"Ain't no need. Shouldn't you be worried about taking care of Rick right now? He's the one in bad shape, I'm getting around just fine." He told her stubbornly.

"No you're not, Anna told me what happened a little while ago. Do you normally struggle to breathe and then lose your balance?" She said emphatically.

"Fuck…fine, let's get this over with so you can see that I'm alright." He told her. Daryl Dixon might be the most stubborn man she had ever encountered.

Marty opened the door and entered the room as Dr. G was examining Daryl. Marty saw the scars that heavily littered Daryl's back and chest, but didn't acknowledge the wounds from the past. He had seen them before, but knew Daryl was never comfortable with them. For Daryl they represented shame, but to Marty it just proved how strong Daryl actually was. To go through what Daryl had survived as a child, and to still care about people proved just how strong Daryl Dixon was.

Marty spoke "Can I talk to him while you examine him?

"Can you give us just a few moments Mr. Martinelli, I really need to listen to his chest and lungs, and talking may interfere with what I'm listening for?" She told him.

"Sure, I will be just outside. Let me know when he is ready." Marty told her.

Dr. G continued to examine Daryl. "Are these scars a result of abuse or an accident?" She asked him.

"Mostly from my father, but there are few from accidents. Like this one here…" He said as he showed her his arrow wound from when he fell down the ravine five years earlier, and the stab wound from when he was attacked three years prior. Then he explained the scars from the burns on his arm and the wound on his hip from the plane accident.

"I did notice you have a slight limp, you know Dr. Jordan could probably repair that hip for you. It's obvious that the injury didn't heal well, and I'm afraid it's going to cause the hip socket to prematurely deteriorate if you continue on with it as it is. You have obviously been compensating attempting to reduce the pain you feel, and as a result it can affect your good hip as well. You would feel much better once it was repaired, and like I said, Dr. Jordan is more than capable. But we can cross that bridge later. Now lean forward, I'm going to draw some fluid from your lungs."

Daryl took a breath and let her do what needed to be done. She swabbed the area on his side, and then put a local anesthetic on the area she was going to draw the fluid from. Daryl saw her pull out a huge syringe, and she recommended he close his eyes and relax. He did as she suggested, but it hurt like a bitch. He winced a little, but to be honest she had seen people react much more severely.

"OK, I'm done, now let me look at it under the microscope and see if I can see anything." She told him. Daryl went to put his shirt back on.

"Hold off on that Daryl. Let me see what we are dealing with here first. And let me check your temperature while I'm looking at this in the microscope." She told him as she stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

She examined the specimen she pulled from his lungs and then checked his temperature. "Daryl you are running a slight fever, which tells me your body is trying to fight off this infection. You have a serious lung infection and the fluid I pulled from your lungs is riddled with bacteria. When did this cough start?"

"About a week and a half ago, right after I almost drowned in the river." He told her.

"What? You have to be the most accident-prone human I have ever met. What happened?"

"Carrie lost her balance on the ice and almost fell into the river, I went down to get her, and once we got her back up the hill, I then went up after her, but the rope broke, and I took a spill down the hill into the river. The neighbor pulled me out about ten minutes later. I was unconscious and swallowed half the river, do you think that is what caused this?" He asked.

"Absolutely, If you inhaled dirty water and it made it's way into your lungs an infection is likely. I'm going to need to drain your lungs Daryl. The sooner the better, and then I'm going to put you on some strong antibiotics and pain medicine. You are going to have to take it easy for at least three days so everything can heal and we can get rid of this infection. I think you are in the early stages of pneumonia, and there is a lot of blood in the sample I took, so your lungs are bleeding. Will you promise me to do as I say?"

"I will try." Was all he said.

"Trying isn't good enough, Daryl, you could die from this. I don't think you want to leave your wife a widow and your child fatherless. I'm going to talk to Anna, then I'm going to sedate you and remove the fluid."

"You don't have to sedate me, save the meds for someone else." He said.

She shook her head in frustration, then left the room to find Anna. It took her just a moment to find Anna in Hunter's room helping the two little girls play Twister.

"Anna I need to speak to you for a moment." Dr. G told her. Anna told the girls to color until she came back, then left the room with Dr. G.

"Anna Daryl has a serious lung infection, and I don't really know how he has been staying upright these past few days. It looks like he damaged his lungs when he nearly drowned the other week, and I need to drain the fluid, put him on antibiotics, and he needs to rest so his body can heal. I just got a good look at the patchwork quilt that is his body, and I can tell he doesn't think twice about sacrificing himself. Anna, I would like to sedate him for a few days, but he won't even let me sedate him to drain his lungs, and he has no idea how painful that is going to be."

"Damn his stubborn ass, he won't fucking listen to anything. Sorry about the language, but he infuriates me."

"Swear all you want, I would be too if this was my husband…let me rephrase that, if it was someone I cared about."

"Sounds like you aren't a fan of Dirk." She said.

"Would you be? Anyhow, that's a conversation for another day. Do you think you and your Uncle can hold him still while I complete the procedure? If he moves I could do some serious damage."

"No problem at all. Ghita, is there a way to sedate him over the next few days without him knowing?"

"We could crush up the meds and give it to him in a tea. Are you sure you want to deceive him like that?"

"Yes…anything to get him to take care of himself. He's been killing himself around here for months. It's affected his…virility…" She said embarrassingly.

"Don't let anyone know, but I have some Viagra with me, but if he would let his body heal and get some decent rest he may not need it. I take it Daryl is pretty involved in the community."

"Very, He's basically second in command, and participates in everything around here. He spends all his time worrying about everyone's survival, but won't ask anyone for help. I've pleaded with him, because I have seen him fading day to day. Do you see why I'm willing to deceive him?"

"I do, and I guess at this point it's more saving him than deceiving him. I will leave you some crushed powders that you can give him twice a day. It will knock him on his ass during that time, and he will mostly sleep. Are you OK with keeping those two little girls by yourself while Rick and Michonne are at the Martinelli's?" She asked.

"Yes, I can handle them with no problem." She told her.

"One other thing I mentioned to Daryl, the injury to his hip, I think Dr. Jordan could repair it so that the limp is gone. It would probably be a good idea since he is showing some signs of hip deterioration from it not healing properly, and him compensating with the other leg." Dr. G informed her.

"I can't believe this is happening. Real medical care for the first time in five years. Thank you so much Ghita. If there is anything we can do for you…"

"You already have."

…

While Ghita was speaking with Anna, Marty found his way in to talk to Daryl. "I took a look at the basement and I am gonna be honest with you, I don't think it was outsiders that broke in here. That room down there is pretty much hidden, and no one would know to look there unless they knew it was there. I think we have a thief amongst us."

"Yeah, but I am positive the rapes were committed by outsiders. Are you saying we have two forces at work here." Daryl asked.

"I do Daryl. They only took the sniper rifles and the night vision equipment. Whoever did this is looking to take someone out, a specific target. We both know someone who wants to do that, but also knew where you have been."

"Dirk? Ain't no way he could do it though. Not unless he's got someone working with him, and by the damage that was done, it would have to be a pretty big someone. I don't know anyone who would turn on us and work with him. Do you?"

"No, but I'm going to do some more investigating. There is something else I need to tell you Daryl. It's Isabella. Dr. Jordan says three days max. I haven't told Anna yet, but Joe knows." Marty informed him.

"How's he doing?"

"Better than expected. I think he doesn't want her to suffer anymore, but Daryl, it's gonna hit him hard. Isabella is his world, just like Anna is yours. When she goes, a piece of him will go with her."

"I was afraid of that. I had a talk with Isabella not to long ago, she wants him to find someone else. I just don't know if he is going to want to." Daryl admitted.

"We will do all we can to make things bearable for him. I will keep him busy with the community, and get him to take an active part with the single females. It will do him good. I might encourage him to move down there so he can be protective. Those women love him and they would take good care of him."

Daryl nodded. Their conversation ended when Anna and Dr. G entered the room.

…

The doctor had Daryl leaned over so his head was on his knees and his back was fully exposed. Anna knew how hard it was for Daryl to feel vulnerable like this. Anna crouched down in front of him and took his hands and told him too keep focused on her while Marty would do all he could to restrain Daryl while Dr. G drained his lungs.

She pulled out a clear canister and a huge Syringe and jabbed it into his back between his ribs. The burning pain caused Daryl to wince, but he bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. She began to pull the fluid out through the syringe and fill the canister. Daryl was fighting with every thing he had to keep himself from moving. He flinched a few times but Marty did his job and kept him from being able to move. The entire procedure took about thirty minutes and the doctor removed about a liter of fluid.

"Daryl there is a lot of fluid you have had trapped in those lungs, are you feeling any of the chest pressure letting up?" She asked.

"Actually I do feel like I can breathe a little better, but everything is sore." He told her.

"Well, it was a little more invasive than I wanted it to be, but you should feel better. I am going to start you on antibiotics and a nebulizer with some medication that will help your lungs heal. You are lucky you let me look at you, because this was on the verge of getting serious. How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening." He said.

"For three days you take it easy. Stay here at the house, or you can come visit Rick, but that is it. No hunting, working, or anything physical, not even picking up your daughter. Then you will take the Ambien at night to sleep and follow the medicine regiment I give you. IF you follow this exactly, you should be one hundred percent better in the three days and able to go about your business. I will run more tests on you then just to verify everything is healing properly. Is that a deal?"

"Yes, I will do that." Daryl said, and Anna actually gave a small cheer of victory upon hearing Daryl agree.

"If you get any ideas about going back on your word, Anna will find me and I will get Joe and Marty to hold you down while I sedate you. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am, you're a tough cookie aren't you?" He teased.

"I can be if I have to be, and right now you and Rick getting back healthy is my main goal. You promised to teach my son how to hunt, so I am going to hold you to it." She smiled at him as she gave him a slight punch to the shoulder.

"Anything you need. Thanks for this." He told her.

She smiled and then picked up her supplies and walked out of the room with Anna.

Dr G then turned to Anna, "Don't sedate him. If he does what I tell him, he should be fine. Just no physical exertion."

"Thank you so much" Anna told her as she pulled the doctor into a hug.

…

Marty was about to leave Daryl when Daryl asked a simple question "Marty, can you stay here with us tonight? I'm trying hard to fight sleep, but I'm exhausted and those pills are gonna kick my ass. With all that's going on and us not knowing who took those guns, I would feel better if there was another able bodied person here with us."

It took a lot for Daryl Dixon to ask for help, and Marty knew it.

"Sure Daryl. Let me run back to the house and check on things, and then I will be back. Give me about an hour."

…

It was close to ten at night and Anna got the girls down for the evening. The two little girls adored each other, and Anna was thankful that they were both well behaved.

She headed back to her room where Daryl was and noticed he was still awake.

"I figured you would be asleep already." She told him.

"Waiting on Marty to come back. I asked him to stay for the night so I would know you had proper protection. Marty thinks it's someone up here on the mountain that took the weapons. Someone who knew we weren't here. I ain't got a clue whom it is, but I can't investigate for a few days. I also wanted to talk to you about Isabella."

"What's going on Daryl?"

"Doc says she has three days tops. I would like us to spend as much time over there as we can until she passes. I wanna be there for Joe." He confessed.

"We can do that, but just promise me you will take it easy." She said as she sat down beside him and began to brush his hair off his forehead so she could look at his beautiful face.

"Promise." He told her as he began to drift off. She covered him up and went to check on the girls one final time before she prepared the guestroom for Marty.

Marty showed up a few minutes later and he locked the front gate behind him when he pulled into the driveway. He came up the steps and Anna let him in. He embraced his niece and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Any word on Rick?" Anna asked.

"He's stable, but still hasn't regained consciousness. He's not bleeding anymore and his color has returned. Dr. Jordan thinks he's just exhausted and catching up on much needed sleep. I have really got to take some of the responsibility off of Daryl and Rick before I kill both of them. Wish I had ten more men like them."

"Uncle Marty there are so many people here with so many skills, we really need to make an effort to find out what everyone is capable of. Daryl had some really good ideas and we need to start putting them to use."

"You're right baby girl, but let's get them healthy, and get through this illness with Isabella." He told her.

"Agreed. We will be spending the day at your house tomorrow. Daryl wants to spend as much time with her as possible before she passes. He wants to be there for Joe."

"And I am sure Joe is going to need you both, and Hunter as well. She is a light for all of us."

Marty got up to add a few more logs to the fire and Anna made her way to the kitchen to wash up the remaining dishes. Both of them were sent flying in different directions when two precision gunshots came through the front window, narrowly missing Marty.

Anna ran to her uncle to make sure he wasn't injured. "Get the girls and go down to the safe room to sleep. Only open that door for Daryl or me. Go NOW!" Marty said as he grabbed his gun and bolted out the front door.

He caught the glimpse of a figure moving in the woods and fired at the movement, but not sure if he managed to hit the culprit or not. Daryl heard the shots and ran barefoot out into the front yard with his gun drawn. "Did you see 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Not really, but I know who they are after now. They want me dead. They are fucking with the wrong guy." Marty said as he gave Daryl one of the most pissed off looks he had ever seen on the man.

**OK...I borrowed Rick's line from "A"...only Marty got to say it this time. So I have put a little twist in this chapter...Who Shot at Marty? I will give you a hint, it wasn't Dirk. Curious to know what you think.**

**Next chapter is going to be emotional as we are going to say goodbye to Isabella...**

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I don't think I will be updating tomorrow because it is Mother's day and I will be very busy spending time with the family. **

**As usual...I LOVE your reviews, and they give me GREAT ideas. Would you sedate Daryl if he was your husband and in the same situation?**

**Just curious.**

**Happy Mom's days to all the mommy's out there.**

**Take Care!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Goodbye**

Daryl awoke the next morning to two little girls giggling, one of them physically trying to pry his eyes open with her little fingers.

"Get up Daddy" Hunter said.

"Get up Uncle Daryl" Judy said.

Oh how he loved those girls. He opened his eyes and grabbed both girls and pulled them into him for a hug. "What are you little monsters up too this morning?"

"Can we sleep in my room tonight?" Hunter said.

"We'll see baby girl. Maybe we will stay at Uncle Marty's again. Would you both like that?" He said.

"Yes…Auntie Viv makes us a bubble bath and let's us drink out of glasses with umbrellas and she lets us play dress up in her shiny clothes. Can we go now Daddy?" Hunter asked.

"In a little while. Now tell me something Hunter, how can you learn to hunt and wear shiny clothes? You don't want the animals to see you." He asked her.

"I can be anything I want to be daddy…I am going to be a princess who shoots arrows and rides a horse. Can I get a horse?"

"A horse huh? Did daddy ever show you what falling off a horse can do to you?" Daryl asked.

Anna walked back in just in time to rescue the girls from Daryl's horror story of his ravine fall. "Dixon, don't you dare. They have been traumatized enough for a lifetime, let's not scare them away from pony's and unicorns." She warned.

"Your no fun." He teased.

"How are you feeling this morning? We let you sleep in so your body can heal. Remember, no physical exertion for a few days…you promised." She told him.

"I actually feel better than I felt in a good while. How long did I sleep?" He asked.

"It's almost noon, so close to thirteen hours. Marty has been up most of the night, but he is dozing on the couch now finally. I'm sure he is ready to get back home, so whenever you want to we can head over to the compound." She said.

"Let me grab a quick shower, and then pack up some clothes for a few days. I will feel better with all of us under one roof until we can figure out what is going on. The weapons are all coming with us, and anything else is getting locked up in the safe room."

"OK, you go get a shower, I will get the girls ready, and then I will help Marty get all the stuff secured down here. Baby, I'm glad you are feeling better." She said.

"Me too love. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. I'll let you drive the new vehicle." He told her.

"Oh Mr. Dixon, you know how to sweet talk a lady." She said winking at him.

Daryl headed up to the shower and let the hot water pour down his worn out body. His back was a little tender where Dr. G had drained his lungs, but he could breathe much better and the coughing seemed to be gone this morning. It didn't go unnoticed by Daryl that having two real physicians here was a godsend.

As the water relaxed Daryl and he soaped himself up, he discovered something he hadn't known in a good while. Daryl Dixon had an erection. Yes, he was feeling MUCH better. He wondered if sex met the requirements of physical exertion. Of course that would mean that Anna and he would need privacy, and that was off the table for a few days.

The night before as Daryl, Anna, and the girls slept in the safe room, Marty stayed up and kept watch. None of them were sure that if whoever had taken a shot at him would return. After scaring off the culprit he was on high alert. At first light Marty was outside checking the tree line where the shot originated searching for any clue of whom could be after him. He found a few broken branches, a torn piece of fabric, and a pair of boot prints, but to be honest the boot prints could belong to anyone. They appeared to be men's size ten, which meant they could be Daryl's from one of his many patrols around the property. Now was one of the times Marty really needed Rick and his police investigation skills.

Marty was close to sixty-one years old now, and these late nights took a toll on him. Gone were the early days when he could stay awake for three days straight, staking out "threats" on his "family" with Joe. Neither one of the men were spring chickens anymore, and the lack of sleep was causing him to lose faith in his own abilities and alertness.

He made his way back into the house and Anna served him a nice breakfast of smoked venison, quail eggs, and cornbread. Anna had picked up the same cooking skills that were shared by her mother and her aunts and sometimes Marty had to admit that Anna's cooking was even better than Viv's, but he would never voice that opinion. You never criticized or compared and Italian woman's cooking, unless you wanted to sleep outside for a week or two.

After he ate his breakfast he laid down on the couch to catch a few winks of sleep until Daryl was up and they could head back to his home. It had been a rough couple of days at the Martinelli house with Rick's injury and Isabella's health failing, and he really wanted to be there should Isabella pass. She was like a sister to him, and he was going to miss her terribly, but he needed to be strong for Joe and Viv, who were both going to be devastated by the loss of their precious Isabella. All of them were going to be devastated, and Isabella had fought with everything she could, be she even knew her time was short. She had made her peace with God, and she was ready, but she was sad to be leaving everyone behind. The worse thing was she was never going to see little Hunter grow up, and that saddened her the most.

…

When they arrived at Marty's home, the house was abuzz with the news that Rick was awake, talking, and alert. Daryl was the first one to go in to visit his surrogate brother. "Man, you scared the fuck out of us. You're lucky I didn't crash the damn plane coming back from DC." Daryl expressed in an almost giddy manner.

"Thanks brother. Carl and Michonne told me what you did for them, and I appreciate it Daryl. Heard I got Dixon blood in me now…guess that means I'm indestructible." Rick joked.

"Don't know about that. My body's catching up to me these days. Doc told me Dr. Jordan could fix this limp though we just need to get shit to calm down around here." Daryl replied.

"What else is going on?" Rick asked.

"We'll talk about it later when you are feeling better. Just rest up now and focus on your family." Daryl said as he looked at Michonne and Carl and gave them a smile. He then excused himself from the room to go and find Anna.

He found Anna in with Isabella, the girls lying on the bed on either side of the dying woman. Isabella was damn near skeletal because the cancer had ravaged her once voluptuous body. When Daryl came into the room he looked at Isabella and she could see the pity on his face "Don't you dare look at me like that Daryl Dixon. I have absolutely no regrets about anything."

Daryl quirked a smile at her feistiness "Yes Ma'am. Just checking on you is all. I see you are wearing out my girls."

"Ha…That I am. Anna honey, I want out of this room and I want to have a family dinner tonight. If I'm leaving this world, I wanna do it with a party, do you hear me. Tonight seems like a good night for that. Everyone we love is here, and Rick looks like he has turned the corner…so let's celebrate." She said.

Anna smiled at her aunt "You got it sweetie. Do you wanna help us cook?" She asked, not sure what Isabella could do strength wise these days.

"Help me get to the kitchen, I can at least cut things up and direct everyone. Let's go now." She said.

Daryl came to Isabella and was about to pick her up when she put her hand up and told him to just help her walk. Her stubbornness was not going to allow her to be carried into the kitchen. She was going to leave this world with dignity, and if it took her an hour to get to the kitchen, then so be it.

It took a few minutes, but they managed to help Isabella get to the kitchen and sit her down at the table. Joe walked in to see his wife up and about, and he couldn't help but smile. He knew his wife's pride, and he was proud of her for not letting herself just fade away. Isabella Martinelli was going to leave this world her way, or she would make St. Peter send her back if she didn't.

Isabella helped cut up the vegetables, and even helped hand roll some pasta for the evenings dinner. They stuffed the pasta with meat, cheeses, and vegetables and let it simmer in Isabella's special sauce. She explained everything to Anna so that the recipe could be passed down, and eventually it would be up to Hunter to carry on the old family cooking traditions. Once they had dinner in the oven, and bread baking, they helped Isabella make her way to the living room where everyone gathered around.

The family told stories about happy times in the past. Photo albums were passed around and Hunter and Judy laughed at the pictures of their Aunts and Uncles when they were young. Hunter recognized photos of her deceased grandparents and called out each of their names. Everyone was having such a good time it was if the world never ended. Daryl even had a smile on his face, a combination of finally feeling good for a change and also feeling the undeniable love that enveloped the room. Michonne, Rick, and Carl even managed to make their way to the party, Rick looking much better than he had twenty- four hours earlier.

Anna and Viv set up dinner buffet style and everyone fixed a plate and made their way back to the living room. Isabella continued telling stories about her and Viv and their previous shenanigans. One very saucy story included Viv helping Isabella slip out of her room and down a trellis so that they could meet Joe and Marty when they were in high school. They almost got away without being caught except for the three hickeys that Joe left on Isabella's neck and collarbone. After that event, Viv's father nailed the window shut and removed the trellis, deathly afraid the amorous Italian would take his niece's virtue. Little did he know that her virtue had been given to Joe a month earlier.

After everyone finished dinner Viv and Anna took everyone's plate and cleaned up the kitchen. They brought out a tray of Pizelles and some fresh ground coffee. The coffee was exchanged for a few bottles of wine and even Carl and Carrie were allowed to partake. Daryl remembered the time many years earlier when Carl had tried wine at the CDC, the atmosphere in the room wasn't unlike that night years ago. All they were missing was a red-faced Glenn.

Isabella was tiring out, and it was apparent to everyone, but she refused to go back to her room and rest. She then began a different story that tugged at everyone's heart "You know, I had a brother Adolfo who was my everything. After our parents died and I went to live with Viv and her family, he would come and visit as much as he could. He was eight years older than I was and every woman that met him fell in love with him. He had charm like no one I have ever met. When he was eighteen, he was drafted into the service and was given orders to report to Fort Bragg for training, before leaving for Vietnam. Even while we were in Boston, he would call me at least once a week, and write me every day. He would send photos and newspaper clippings so I always knew where he was and what he was up too."

"Aunt Isabella, I never knew you had a brother, you never said anything about him." Anna said.

Isabella nodded, "I adored my brother. He made a trip to Boston before shipping out to Vietnam. The song "Leaving on a Jet Plane" came on the radio on his last night with me, and he told me to think of him every time I heard that song, to help me get through our separation. I know it was a love song, but it just reminded me that my brother would come back one day. It was and still is one of my favorite songs." She said, tears starting to slide down her cheek.

"I loved him so much, and I still miss him to this day. He never made it back from Vietnam. His helicopter crashed in North Vietnam and they never found his remains. The only thing I ever got back was his dog tags, and I have kept them with me every day since." She said, pulling the tags out of her pocket. " I have a box here in the house with all of his letters and photos, and whenever I'm missing him, I pull the box out and re-live the memories of our times together. He was only nineteen when he passed, so young, but he died with dignity, and he died standing up for what was right. That was just how Adolfo was, always looking out for those who couldn't take care of themselves." She said.

Anna had an idea. She got up and went to the piano, took a deep breath and began to play. The lyrics came back to her as she began to sing.

**_All my bags are packed_**  
**_I'm ready to go_**  
**_I'm standin' here outside your door_**  
**_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_**  
**_But the dawn is breakin'_**  
**_It's early morn_**  
**_The taxi's waitin'_**  
**_He's blowin' his horn_**  
**_Already I'm so lonesome_**  
**_I could die_**

**_So kiss me and smile for me_**  
**_Tell me that you'll wait for me_**  
**_Hold me like you'll never let me go_**  
**_'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_**  
**_Don't know when I'll be back again_**  
**_Oh babe, I hate to go_**

**_There's so many times I've let you down_**  
**_So many times I've played around_**  
**_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_**  
**_Ev'ry place I go, I'll think of you_**  
**_Ev'ry song I sing, I'll sing for you_**  
**_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_**

**_So kiss me and smile for me_**  
**_Tell me that you'll wait for me_**  
**_Hold me like you'll never let me go_**  
**_'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_**  
**_Don't know when I'll be back again_**  
**_Oh babe, I hate to go_**

**_Now the time has come to leave you_**  
**_One more time_**  
**_Let me kiss you_**  
**_Then close your eyes_**  
**_I'll be on my way_**  
**_Dream about the days to come_**  
**_When I won't have to leave alone_**  
**_About the times, I won't have to say_**

**_Oh, kiss me and smile for me_**  
**_Tell me that you'll wait for me_**  
**_Hold me like you'll never let me go_**  
**_'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_**  
**_Don't know when I'll be back again_**  
**_Oh babe, I hate to go_**

**_But, I'm leavin' on a jet plane_**  
**_Don't know when I'll be back again_**  
**_Oh babe, I hate to go_**

It was in that moment that Anna was playing and singing that Isabella closed her eyes one final time and slipped away from them. She passed peacefully and with a smile on her face, no one even realized what had happened until Anna had finished the song. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, and even Carl and Carrie were emotional. It was Hunter who noticed first "Aunt Izzy wake up." She said.

Joe reached over to his wife and checked her pulse, but found none. His eyes began to well up with tears, and he bit his lower lip to keep from sobbing. His life just left him, but she went the way she wanted too. Joe knew he had one final act to perform, and everyone slowly got up and left the room, except for Daryl, Marty, Anna, and Viv. Daryl looked to Joe "Do you need me to do it?" He asked.

"No Daryl, I promised her it would be me." He said.

Viv handed him a towel and Daryl offered his hunting knife. Joe took the knife and punctured it through the base of the brain just below Isabella's hair line, the towel absorbing any of the blood that leaked from the permanently fatal wound. And just like that, Isabella was gone for good.

Michonne had Judy and Hunter, and Hunter began to cry, not sure what exactly was happening. Anna crouched down to her daughter and gave her a hug "Aunt Isabella is with the angels now Hunter. She is up there with Grandma Ava and Grandpa Gus looking down on us with a big smile. She will always be with you Hunter, so never ever forget that." She told her daughter as she herself was trying hard not to fall apart in front of the little girl. Daryl came in and pulled his wife and daughter into a hug, and could no longer fight the emotion that had overcome him.

He loved Isabella as much as he could love a mother. He would always remember her teasing him, her words of wisdom, her toughness, and most of all her huge heart full of love and warmth. He had promised her that he would look after Joe for her, and he would keep his word. Daryl knew his life was all that much better because Isabella Martinelli had been a part of it.

…

They buried Isabella the next day and everyone on the mountain and their close friends in the community attended her service. James Pruett stepped in and filled in as the minister, and Joe wore dark glasses to conceal his grief. He had yet to allow himself to grieve, trying to be strong for everyone around him, but Daryl knew it wouldn't be long.

Hunter wanted to sing a song for her aunt, so she sang the first verse of "Amazing Grace" before Anna jumped in and helped her daughter finish the song. Everyone was openly weeping as the little girl so openly expressed her love for her Aunt. When they were done Hunter waved up to the sky "I hope you liked that Aunt Izzy, I learned it for you. I love you."

They buried Isabella with Gus, Ava, and Michael on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the valley and where you could view the perfect sunset. Death was never easy, but Isabella Martinelli proved that even in this day and age you could leave with strength, love, and happiness.

**Yup...it was a sad chapter to write, but I wanted her to pass with Dignity. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hated to end Isabella, but her death will lead into other story lines.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**FYI- The song "Leaving on a Jet Plane" written by John Denver, but the most famous version was sung by Peter, Paul, and Mary...some of you young folks might not remember them, but it was a song that truly represented what so many young couples were going through during the Vietnam war. (OK, I was born during the vietnam war, but my parent's told me about what things were like)**

**Take care and have a great night...More updates to follow soon.**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	17. Chapter 17

*****WARNING-GRAPHIC RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER*****

**Son?**

Over the next few days William, Abraham, and the team of doctors and scientist went to work on building a fully functional lab and doctor's clinic. They turned the old firehouse/EMS station into the doctor's center, since it already had a good bit of unused medical equipment like a ventilator, gurney's, separate rooms, and a defibrillator. With the added equipment that Dr. G brought back from DC, they actually had a decent medical facility. Since Daryl and Rick were still on "light duty" they were spending their time with helping get the lab and medical facilities set up.

The old Post office next door was being converted into the science lab since it had strong walls, barred windows, and maps of the entire area. The only way anyone could get into the new lab was with a key. It was agreed that someone would constantly be on guard and that the scientists and doctors would make sure that some sort of "on call" system would be set up in case of emergencies.

One of the more important pieces of equipment brought back to the community from DC was a large generator that ran on both solar power as well as gas. Eugene engaged Daryl in an odd, but informational conversation about alternative energy sources including steam and coal power. Daryl had assumed Eugene was a just an odd man with a mullet, but was surprised to find out that Eugene was quite mechanical and understood how to build things, such as guns, motors, batteries, and other types of useful items. He also had a methodology that he thought would work on making ammunition. That was the type of information that would be needed to continue production in the future.

…

Marty had suspicions that Dirk was the one who was trying to take him out, but he would have a difficult time proving it, especially since Dirk didn't even know at the time where Daryl and Anna lived. Marty liked to follow the old adage of "keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer," so he decided to invite Dirk over to talk.

Dirk arrived at the house and Marty ushered him out to the screened in back porch so they could talk in private. "Can I offer you a drink? We've got some scotch and Cuban cigars. This is Glenlivet Single Malt Scotch Vintage 1972, from our private collection." He said showing Dirk the bottle. Marty understood men like Dirk, and knew that the pricey scotch would impress the greedy man.

"Why thank you Marty, don't mind if I do. Good to know that some people still appreciate the finer things in life still." Dirk said.

Marty nodded. "It's nice to hold onto just a few of the luxuries from…before." He told Dirk.

"I would like to offer condolences for the loss of your sister-in-law. It's a shame my wife couldn't help her. Ghita is a fine doctor, and a beautiful woman, but she can't always work miracles. She is, however, exactly what this community needs."

"Yes, she is a blessing to us. We are lucky to have her and the other's with us." Marty said.

"Marty, now you must understand that Ghita and I are used to living in a certain…style…different than most people in this area. I think it is only fair that in exchange for the skill set that Ghita offers that WE receive a few upgrades for her services. For instance, you have this amazing home in exchange for your leadership abilities."

"Dirk, this had been my home for many years prior to the outbreak. I worked hard for everything we have, just as I'm sure you worked hard for all you had prior as well." Marty said, doubting that Dirk really knew what hard work was.

"Marty, I like you. I really want to work with you in developing this community. I am a good leader, and if I have to share that responsibility with someone, I'm OK with that. But one lesson I learned in my experience is that a good leader needs to show how successful they are. That excess…I mean success shows others that they can strive to reach goals and rewards as well. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You're saying you want to be set up like a King so that other's will look up to you. But Dirk, this community doesn't operate that way. These are simple hardworking people who want to survive and just spend time with their families. None of them have aspirations to lead or lord over others. Family is the most important thing to all of them…to us, myself included."

"See Marty, that just goes to show why I should be in charge. You could spend much more time with your family and let me handle things here. I will be honest though in that I have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you let your niece marry that wild-man. I think his name is Dixon? He doesn't seem to respect authority, and I think he could be more harm than good to the ultimate goal."

"Daryl might be a little rough around the edges, but he is an integral part to this community. He's extremely intelligent, observant, and caring. He would lay down his life for anyone in this area. I would ask that you refrain from judgement until you know him better. I wish I had a community full of Daryl Dixon's." Marty told the arrogant man.

"Hmph. That would be detrimental. Grimes seems OK, I understand he was a former deputy, and I'm glad Ghita saw fit to save his life, but I still think that Dixon is a wildcard. I just hope you heed my words. You will be sorry if you don't."

"Well Dirk, for now, I'm in charge along with the counsel. We work together as a team, and so far that has bided well for the community. So if something is working, then why would we want to try to fix it?" Marty asked.

"Is it not true that there is evidence of intruders in this area, and that two innocent women were raped just before our arrival? Seems to me there are some weaknesses that need to be eliminated." Dirk said.

"Eliminated? What do you mean by that?" Marty responded back.

"Look, I get that there is a lot of touchy-feely shit that goes on here, but emotion has to be eliminated, and people need to focus on survival. Sometimes you have to eliminate the weak ones to make the group as a whole stronger. Surely you must understand that." Dirk said.

"Mr. Meyers, I don't know what you are implying, but I don't like it. You wouldn't happen to know why someone made an attempt on my life a couple of days ago…would you?" There it was… Marty directly confronted Dirk.

"What? Of course not, how would I know that? I'm insulted that you would even ask such a question." He stated strongly. Marty observed the man, and he knew immediately that Dirk was lying. The problem was, he knew it wasn't Dirk specifically that took the shot, which meant someone was working with him.

"Just checking Dirk, you could see why I would think that. You seem to want to be in charge, and you already basically stated it would be at any cost." Marty said.

"I do plan on being in charge, just so you know. I will make my plea to others in the community, and we will see where it goes from there. If they decide that I would be a better fit, then I would hope you would do the proper thing and step aside. I will tell you this, I've noticed my wife spending more time than I would like away from me, and I may have to curb some of that time away. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Dirk asked.

"Loud and clear. But I hope you realize that your wife is her own woman, and I better not hear a peep from anyone about you trying to dominate her. If I do, you will be considered a threat, and we eliminate threats." Marty replied.

Dirk bristled at that directness of Marty's statement. This situation was going off the rails fast, and if he was going to make his move for power it was going to need to be sooner than later. "Understood. Also, thanks for providing us with the vehicle. It's not my particular taste, your Escalade or Dixon's Land Rover are more to my liking, but I will make do, for now."

"Good idea." Marty said, forcing himself to remain civil. If this were another day and time, he would take out Dirk right now, no trace of him ever to be found, but he still had to prove that Dirk was the one who tried to have him killed. He also had another concern, and that was Daryl. Dirk made no secret that he didn't care for Daryl, and that put Daryl at possible risk.

…

Later in the afternoon Martinez showed up at the site where the lab and physician's office was being put together. He waved at Rick and Daryl to get their attention. Both men limped over to the man, Rick still recovering from his injuries, and Daryl limping because his hip was aggravating him after working a little harder than he needed too.

"What's up man?" Daryl asked.

"I found something…disturbing up on the mountain. I think y'all may want to come take a look at it." He said.

Rick and Daryl got into Rick's truck and followed him back to the mountain. Martinez pulled over to the side of the road and told them that they were going to have to go the rest of the way on foot. He led them to the remains of a campsite that had been used recently. One of the inhabitants still remained, with a bolt through his skull.

"Fuck, I knew it. These aren't locals. Don't know who this guy is, but they beat the shit out of him before killing him." Daryl said.

Rick crouched down to examine the body. From what he could tell this guy lived a hard tough life and looked like he may have been a biker type prior to his untimely demise. "I think he may be related to what happened down in the female section last week." Rick said. Daryl nodded in agreement.

"So we now know there are definitely other's here. The breech we found obviously is where they got in at. Patrols are going to have to be beefed up, and we need to go and check up on the women again. That area is the one we should really concentrate on." Rick said.

Daryl's mind suddenly went to Anna and Hunter, who were at the house today alone. "Rick, I wanna go check on my wife and daughter, then we can head down to the women's section. These assholes are or were somewhere up on OUR Mountain, and that don't leave me feeling too good."

"OK, I feel the same about Michonne and Judith. We need to let everyone know what is going on. I'm going to radio everyone and tell them to be on high alert. Dirk and Dr. G need to know as well, she could just as easily be a victim as anyone of us. Especially with her coming and going by herself at all hours of the day."

Rick got on the radio in his truck to put out the radio call to everyone who was in broadcast range. Not everyone had radios and he asked that they spread the word ASAP to those in the community. After he did that he brought Daryl home and Martinez said he would be willing to go with them to investigate further. Rick nodded appreciatively and agreed they would leave in an hour.

…

Dr. G was surprised when a large figure that seemed to block out daylight entered the doors of the clinic. She recognized the man from the Martinelli's, but couldn't recall his name.

"Hi may I help you?" She inquired.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Tyreese and I live up on the mountain with my sister and her partner. I seem to have a pretty bad infection on my arm I was hoping you could take a look at" He said.

"Sure, why don't you come into the exam room and let me take a look at it." She said.

He rolled up his sleeve and the first thing she noticed was it looked like bullets had grazed him. "Can I ask how you did this?" She asked.

He hesitated but then responded "Now I don't want you telling anyone, but I'm a hell of a lousy shot, and I was hunting and hit a tree instead of a squirrel. The damn bullet ricocheted and got me good. I pulled it out with my knife, but now it's not healing well." He told her.

"Yes, you appear to be a pretty bad shot. I'm going to lance the wound, treat you with some antibiotics and stitch it back up. I will numb the area so you will feel minimal pain." She told him.

"Thanks ma'am. I'm much obliged. And just to save my reputation, can we keep this between ourselves. My sister and the others give me enough grief about my gun skills as it is. I'm more of a hands on type fighter." He said.

She had to admit he seemed like a gentle giant. "Fine, your secret is safe with me. Besides, as a doctor I would guess doctor/patient confidentiality would still remain in effect, even in the apocalypse."

…

After Daryl got home and told Anna what they discovered, they both agreed that she and Hunter would be better off staying at Marty's during the time that Daryl wasn't with her. Anna could most likely defend herself if she needed to. She had been through a lot of training from both Daryl and her family, but she would be the first to tell you that she was still not comfortable with her skills, and keeping an eye on Hunter just made her feel even less confident.

When Anna found out they Rick and Daryl were going to the female zone she then insisted that she be allowed to go with them. After all, Marty assigned that area to all four of them. Daryl agreed and when he met with Rick a short while later, it was apparent that Michonne felt the same way that Anna did and she insisted on going to check out things as well.

The foursome began going from door to door to check on everyone. They received a lot of warm welcomes, and even a few invites from grateful women. And though most women were more than thrilled to see Anna and Michonne, there were a few women who looked disappointed that the two men were being accompanied by their significant others. Rick and Daryl were a popular discussion amongst the single women in the community, several of them praying for the chance to scoop either man up should something unfortunate happen to Michonne or Anna.

The foursome was more than surprised when they reached Patsy's house and found the trucker lady entertaining none other than her fellow truck driver Nick. Based on the disheveled hair and clothes it was apparent they were involved in something a bit more than a dinner date. Daryl gave Nick a nod, and he gave Daryl back thumbs up. Daryl then said to Rick "I reckon he's taking his protection of the women to another level. Glad to see one of these ladies finding someone to help ease their losses."

The last house they stopped in to visit was the one on the farthest outskirts of the area. The inhabitants were a small family comprised of a mother named Lexi and her daughter Jenna who was fourteen and a younger son who was around six, Daryl thought he remembered the boy's name was Noel. Rick knocked on the door, but there wasn't any answer, so he knocked again. Immediately all four of them felt something wasn't right.

"Maybe they are around back," Michonne said. She and Anna headed around the back of the house while Rick and Daryl attempted to look inside. Daryl went down the steps and hoisted himself up so he could see in one of the front bedrooms. When he saw what was inside he immediately yelled "Anna, Michonne, get up here with us now."

He dropped down and motioned for Rick to get ready to enter into the house by force. On the count of three Rick kicked in the door and the two men burst in with weapons drawn. At first glance the house looked untouched, but as Rick made his way into the first bedroom, it was immediately obvious that a horrific crime had taken place. Lexi's naked body was laid out on the bed, butchered and bloody. There was no doubt that she had been raped, and then gutted after the fact. The carnage was unbelievable and upon seeing the scene in the mother's room, Michonne and Anna made their way to the other two rooms in the house. The attack must have taken place while the family was asleep.

Rick looked at Daryl "This happened sometime within the last twenty-four hours, whoever did this isn't far away." He said.

Michonne and Anna entered the second room cautiously, and were expecting the worse. They found Jenna tied down to the bed, naked, bruised, beaten, and based on the blood on her legs, most likely raped. She was alive and terrified. Anna immediately ran over to untie the girl and cover her with a blanket. As she heard Rick and Daryl coming down the hall Michonne left the room quickly.

"Give us a second. The daughter is in bad shape, and I am not sure seeing two men right this moment is a good idea. We don't want to traumatize her anymore than she already is."

Screams began to fill the air as Jenna came out of her somewhat trance like state that she was in. "Noel, get Noel…Mama…Noel…" She was incoherent but Rick and Daryl realized that they had yet to account for the little boy. The men began to frantically search the house and as they were opening up doors and looking under beds Daryl spotted something in the corner of a tiny closet.

When he opened it up further he found the young boy trembling in fear. Seeing they boy's blue eyes staring back at him, Daryl was immediately taken back to his own childhood and could relate to the fear and hiding that Noel had resorted to as his only means of survival. The boy appeared to be unscathed, but he was terrified. Daryl crouched down to Noel's level so that he would be less intimidating to the boy, but as he reached out to the child, the boy attempted to back up even more, and Daryl noticed that the boy wet himself in fear.

"Noel, I'm Daryl and I'm only here to help you. Your sister Jenna is in the other room and we are going to get you out of here and protect you. I promise you will be safe from now on."

Daryl could see the tears in the child's eyes. This was so painful for him to witness, as he knew exactly how the little boy must have felt. One thing Daryl knew for sure was he was going to find whomever had done this and they were going to die a horrific death. No punishment he could think of would be strong enough to counteract what they had done to this family.

"Mommy?" Noel finally spoke.

Daryl just shook his head "she didn't make it son. What would you think about coming to stay with me? We have a safe place and I have a little girl named Hunter. My wife can fix you anything you want to eat and we can clean you up and keep you safe. We need to get Jenna to a doctor so we can patch her up and I promise not to let anything happen to you while she gets better. Does that sound OK to you?"

The little boy nodded and grabbed a hold around Daryl's neck and wouldn't let go. Daryl took a deep breath to contain his emotions. All of this bringing back too many painful memories that Daryl thought he had finally let go of over the past few years since falling in love with Anna and building a family of his own. Apparently, he was wrong when seeing Noel cowering in fear brought him back to the memories of himself as a scared and abused six year old boy.

Jenna calmed down when she saw Daryl carrying her little brother, the child wrapped tightly around his neck and not letting go. Anna and Michonne had grabbed a few of her personal items and threw them in a bag while Rick radioed ahead to Viv and Marty (per Anna's request) and told them to expect guests for the evening.

Anna figured with how well Viv had taken care of Carrie when they found her that she might be able to work the same miracle with Jenna. Dr. G had agreed to meet them at the house to examine and treat the children, but she figured that Noel's injuries were probably more psychological than physical.

Martinez and Tyreese came down and agreed to bury Lexi's body in a grave that the children could visit later on, and they also volunteered to take a ten hour watch shift in the area to make sure everyone was secure. What was happening in the community was not sitting well with either man, and Martinez would pull twenty-hour shifts if it meant that no other women would be harmed.

Prior to the outbreak Martinez had been married for ten years and had three daughters between the ages of four and nine. The loss that he felt after their deaths just about destroyed him, and it allowed Philip Blake to take advantage of his vulnerability and Martinez didn't like what it had turned him into. When he began to associate with Damien he saw the same traits in the sadistic man that he saw in Blake, except Damien used more brute force where Blake would resort to smooth talking southern charm. Either way, both men were dangerous and out for their own needs not the needs of others. The mere fact that Daryl Dixon still allowed him to draw breath after what the Governor did to Merle spoke volumes of Daryl's character. Caesar Martinez would spend the rest of his years on earth trying to prove to Daryl that he was truly not the same type of sadistic bastard that Philip Blake was.

…

Dr. G examined the children at the Martinelli's home, and confirmed that Jenna had indeed been raped and worse. She had extensive internal injuries and Dr. G was going to need to consult with Dr. Jordan regarding the best course of treatment. She sedated the teenage girl and tended to her injuries while waiting for Dr. Jordan to arrive. When he did arrive to examine her, the teenage girl completely broke down when he explained that he was going to need to examine her so intimately.

After a stern talk from Ghita and an explanation of what could happen to her if they didn't do the exam, Jenna finally relaxed and let the exam take place. Unfortunately, the men had done such extensive damage to her young body that it was determined that she would need to have a hysterectomy performed on her. It was heartbreaking that such an extreme procedure would have to be performed on someone so young, but the things that they had done to her left her damaged to the point she would never be able to conceive or carry a child.

It was decided that it would be best to perform the surgery at the clinic, since it was now all set up with the proper equipment and medical supplies. The surgery took two hours for the two doctors to perform, and Viv, Michonne, and Carrie stayed with Jenna during the duration. Carrie said she wanted to help out anyway she could, and she felt that maybe having someone her own age be with Jenna during her recovery might help to keep her spirits up.

…

When Daryl insisted they bring Noel home with them, Anna didn't even attempt to persuade him otherwise. For some reason Daryl had bonded with the child immediately, and Anna knew her husband and his past well enough to know that he saw himself in the little boy. What happened to the child in the future was still up for debate, but something told her that Noel wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. For all intents and purposes Daryl had already mentally adopted the child. It looked like Hunter now had a big brother.

When they arrived home Daryl went to put Noel down to sleep in the extra bedroom. The boy started to cry when Daryl went to leave the room. The child begged for Daryl not to leave him, and reluctantly Daryl agreed to sleep with the boy "for one night only" which seemed to appease the boy's fears. Noel told Daryl "Just for tonight and then I will be a big boy I promise." Daryl nodded and smiled at the child. He lay down beside the boy and the boy curled up to Daryl. Daryl turned on a small night-light and then gently coaxed the boy into sleep. Daryl knew he was already attached to the boy and that he would protect him as if he were his own. Fate had a weird way of working out, and Daryl didn't think it was an accident that he now had this boy in his life.

**Sorry if I traumatized anyone with what happened to Jenna and Lexi. The Claimer's are not good men. **

**There was a lot going on in this chapter and I hope you were able to follow my ramblings. Curious to know your thoughts on Daryl and his reaction to Noel. **

**Thoughts?**

**Reviews?**

**I want to thank each and everyone of you who are leaving me INCREDIBLE reviews. I can't write fast enough when I see the awesome things you guys write. I adore you.**

**Gonna be out of town spending some time with my husband this weekend...we have some things we are trying to work on together, so wish us luck.**

**Thanks-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	18. Chapter 18

*****WARNING-SMUT*****

**Runaway**

Daryl was taking a shower when the door opened and he was presented with a very anxious looking naked wife. "Daryl, It's been too long, I need you." She said.

Apparently he needed her too because his body reacted immediately upon seeing her erect nipples staring up at him. Anna's hair had grown long and touched just the top of her backside, and her Olive skin gave her that sun kissed look year round. Her big brown eyes and dark eyelashes gave her a slightly exotic look that always managed to set Daryl on fire when she gave him "that" look.

Normally he took charge of their sexual encounters, but this time Anna was the one who was the more aggressive of the two. As the hot water was pouring over their bodies she pushed him up against the wall, slid down to her knees, and took his erection into her mouth and let it glide down her throat as she began to bob up and down on his smooth shaft. Daryl let out an audible groan, thankful that the children were asleep on the other side of the house. It had been too long since they had been intimate, and both of them suddenly felt like feral animals with an insatiable need for each other.

Anna looked up at him through her dark eyelashes as she slowly slid his hardness out of her mouth and began to savor and lick his swollen tip. She swore his cock was twice the size it normally was and she could taste the salty fluid seeping from his member. She could see by his facial expressions rational Daryl was far away at the moment and she now had a wild animal before her.

Daryl scooped Anna up by her ass and carried her to their bed, kissing her passionately as they made their way to the room. Their tongues were intermingling, each trying to gain dominance over the other. Daryl practically threw Anna on the bed and he pushed her legs apart so he could gain access to her most intimate parts. Anna felt like she was going to explode as she felt his fingers glide over her swollen nub. It had been so long since he had touched her in that way she thought she was going to come the instant he touched her.

Daryl could feel her silky wetness and he wanted to thrust his manhood into her right then and there. Anna changed up her position and before he knew it she was on all fours begging for him to enter her from behind. He was more than happy to oblige and he centered himself at her opening and aggressively thrust himself into her burning hot core. Immediately he felt her walls tighten against him and he knew this wasn't going to take very long.

"Baby I want you to fuck me blind" she purred. Just the sound of her sultry voice commanding him to take her about sent him over the edge. Her hot silky slit completely enveloped him and he began to assume a pounding rhythm that she matched by shifting her hips and clenching her inner muscles. With each thrust she would tighten herself around him, and the sensation was driving him wild.

Anna began to buck wildly against him as he continued pounding into her allowing him to penetrate her deeply, his shaft buried to the hilt with each thrust. He swore she got hotter and wetter with each push into her core. She continued to rock her hips, shoving her backside up against his swollen testicles as he continued his relentless pace.

Anna could feel the fire burning inside her and she new she was about to explode. "Fuck me harder Daryl, Fuck me now…I'm gonna come" She screamed as she began to tremble and her legs began to shake. "Yes…Yes…Oh God, yes I'm coming" she screamed.

As Daryl felt her body come unglued and her inner walls tighten into a hot velvety wetness he lost it himself and he felt his belly burn as he seed slipped into his wife's engorged honey hole. He let out a loud gasp as he emptied himself into her. The relief and the sensation were overwhelming him at the same time. They both collapsed as they rode out their orgasm together. Daryl thought this may have been the single best time he had ever had pleasuring his wife, and based on her reaction, she didn't look too disappointed herself.

As they lay there catching their breath, both of them basking in the afterglow of their furious lovemaking, Daryl took the time to take Anna in his arms and just hold her. This was something that they both needed. For a few moments their lives weren't about survival, but about pleasuring each other and just letting their bodies become one. " I love you Anna" Daryl said.

"I know you do baby, I love you too and I'm glad you are feeling better." She said.

"Much better!" He said emphatically.

"Daryl can I ask you something?" She said a bit timidly.

"Of course you can" He said.

"What do you want to do about Noel? I think I know the answer, but I want to let you speak." She said.

"Anna, I see myself in that little boy. When I found him terrified and hiding in that closet I saw a six-year-old version of me. It was like looking in a mirror." He told her.

"But what about Jenna? Do you think the two of them are going to handle being separated?" She asked.

"They don't have to be, we will let them make their choice. If she wants to live with us instead of Viv and Marty then we can convert the loft into a room for her. Their ain't no reason why they both can't live with us." He said.

"Are you sure Daryl? I don't want to get my hopes up if you aren't sure." She told him.

"I'm sure. Those kids need a family, and they are gonna get a family one way or the other. It's what is right." He told her as he pulled her closer to him.

"What about Hunter? She might not like sharing us with someone else." She said.

"Look Anna, before the world went to shit I saw too many parents letting their kids make decisions about what they did and didn't do…we are the parents here, not Hunter. She will learn to adjust." He told her.

"I hope so Daryl." She replied.

"Besides, she was really excited when we told her about Michael." He said. His son's name still hard to say without a lump building in his throat.

"It still hurts to talk about him Daryl…I know. But, we sold her on the idea of Michael by explaining she would be a big sister. In this case she will still be the youngest and I don't want her to feel left out." Anna explained.

"She won't feel that way. We won't let her. We just have to sell her on the idea that our family is growing. Look Noel just got here last night and she hasn't even got a chance to know him. She'll be fine, I know my little girl and she will adapt quickly." He told Anna in a reassuring voice.

Daryl jumped back in the shower and got himself cleaned up and dressed for the day. He could hardly contain the smile on his face. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders for some reason. He went in to check on the children and found that Noel was just waking up. The little boy looked nervous in his new surroundings so Daryl sat down and tried to comfort the boy.

"Hey Noel, we will get you some things to make this room more your own. You will be staying with us from now on." He told him.

"Are you my Daddy?" He asked.

"Only if you want me to be. I don't want to replace your real Daddy." Daryl told the boy.

"I never knew my real Daddy. Mommy said he was a rolling stone. I think my daddy was Mick Jagger, or at least that is what Jenna used to say." Noel said dead serious.

Daryl had to hold back a laugh at that comment. "I'm not sure that is really what they meant, but he may have been. I will be whatever you want me to be Noel…Anna too. We are going to protect you and love you like you were our own." He told the youngster.

Noel quickly jumped up and wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck and didn't let go. He then asked "What about Jenna? Is she still alive?" They had managed to keep Jenna's condition hidden from Noel almost certain that the boy wouldn't be able to process what had truly happened.

"Yeah she's alive. She was sick, but the Doctors have been working on her and are going to make her as good as new. It's just gonna take some time. If she wants to live with us she is more than welcome. If not she will be staying up at the big house with your new Aunts and Uncles. Either way she will be close by. We just want to let her make that decision." Daryl told him.

"So I can still see her then." He asked.

"Course you can. As much as you want. I've got a little girl named Hunter who will be your new sister. You didn't meet her last night since we got home so late, but I am sure she will be excited to meet you. Now are you hungry? Anna is making up a big breakfast for us." Daryl told the boy.

Noel nodded and Daryl brought him into the dining area to eat breakfast and to meet Hunter. Hunter looked at the boy inquisitively, but she didn't say much. Daryl introduced the two "Hunter this is Noel, he will be staying with us from now on. Can you say 'hello'?"

Hunter looked at the boy "Hello" she said, but not in her usual jovial manner. Anna picked up on Hunter's hesitation right away and made eye with Daryl expressing her concern. Daryl mouthed "I will handle it" to his wife. He felt pretty certain he could convince Hunter that everything was going to be ok.

…

Hunter was not a happy girl. She didn't like the new boy staying with her family in the guestroom, and she didn't like the fact that her Daddy was spending time with him and she now had to share her father's affections with…a boy. Hunter was a sweet girl, but she was also a spoiled little girl, so she did not like the fact that Noel was getting attention from Daryl.

"Daddy, are you gonna play with me and my bow? I wanna shoot it." She said.

"I promised you I would teach you sweetie, and I will, but I am going to see if I can find one for Noel too so he can learn just like you." Daryl said.

Hunter started to cry "No. I wanna be with you not Noel. He's a stupid boy and I don't want him here. Make him leave." She said.

Daryl suddenly felt panic "Hunter he doesn't have anywhere to go. Just because he is here doesn't mean we won't love you any less. He needs love too sweetie. I was hoping you would be a big girl and make him feel like part of a family. Won't it be nice to have a big brother?" Daryl asked trying to rationalize with the three-year-old.

"No. I wanted to be a big sister but Michael went to heaven. I don't want another brother. I hate him." She screamed.

"Hunter STOP IT right now. That is no way to talk about him. His mama was killed yesterday and his sister was hurt really bad. He has no one left to take care of him. I thought we raised you to treat people fair." Daryl said, losing his patience with Hunter's behavior.

"NO NO NO…I don't want to live here anymore. You don't love me if you let him stay." She shouted as she began to stomp her foot and throw a full-blown tantrum. Daryl would be damned if he would let his three-year-old daughter get the upper hand on him.

"Hunter, go to your room right now. You are to stay in there on your bed until I say you can come out. Do you understand me? You will learn to be respectful and do what you are told to do." He hated punishing her, but he didn't want her behavior to get out of control. Her little lips began to quiver and she began to cry, but she went to her room as instructed and Daryl made sure she sat on her bed as he told her. He pulled the door shut and let out a sigh.

Anna heard the entire exchange "I guess that didn't go as well as expected." She said.

"No it did not. Let's give her a little while and let her cool off, then we can talk to her together. I think Noel could stand to clean up and then I will give him a tour of the house and land. Do you think you can handle staying here with Queen Bee for a little bit?" He asked.

"Sure, let me get some clothes for Noel and I will let you fix him a bath. I bet he would love the Jacuzzi tub, most kids do." She told him.

Daryl nodded and then went and gathered up Noel and poured the boy a bath. Anna was right, Noel was excited to take a bath in the Jacuzzi tub. Daryl instructed the boy to scrub up and for him to holler when he was ready to get out. One thing for sure, this parenting was not as easy as he thought it would be.

…

Ghita woke up in the middle of the night to find her husband gone from their bed. She wished that it bothered her, but it didn't. The more time she spent with the man, the more she grew to despise him. She had all but decided that she was going to take Daryl up on his offer and get her and Nelson out from under Dirk's thumb. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't dream of being rid of the pompous ass that was her husband.

She had been just out of medical school when she met Dirk. He was one of the most handsome and charming individuals she had ever met and she was caught up in his charming demeanor. He had been working for Southern Railroad and was on the fast track to becoming one of the youngest CEO's in the company's history. He had a talent for getting people to do what he wanted them to do, and the company was flourishing under his leadership. She had been proud of his accomplishments until she found that he had been using ruthless tactics to gain his position. When the current CEO died of a massive heart attack at forty three years old she hadn't thought much of it, until she was doing and inventory of her meds in her practice and found that a large amount of clozapine had disappeared from her medical cabinet. At first she wondered if one of her nurses or assistants might have been stealing the drugs, but she found an empty sample box in Dirk's Mercedes and realized he had been the one taking the meds. Large doses of Clozapine causes heart attacks and she figured Dirk was behind what happened to the former CEO.

She had thought about turning him in for the crime, but she had just found out she was pregnant with Nelson and had been put on bed rest because of early complications with her pregnancy. She was completely reliant on Dirk to support and take care of her and her unborn child and since her family was across the ocean in London she was stuck with her circumstances.

Thirteen years later she was still stuck with the man and just the sound of him breathing would sometimes set her off. She herself had contemplated drugging him to the point of an overdose, but when it came right down to it, she just couldn't go through with it. So Ghita just continued to exist with this man that she hated. Secretly she prayed that a walker would get him, but it seemed you just couldn't kill evil. But now she found herself at the end of her rope, and was ready to get away from the man, and for some reason she trusted Daryl when he told her that they would help.

A little bit of Ghita found herself attracted to Daryl Dixon. He represented everything that a man should represent. His rugged good looks and his self-sacrificing attitude were all traits completely opposite of what Dirk represented. She knew Dirk would feed her to a Walker if it meant saving his own skin, whereas Daryl would submit himself for certain death to save his family and his friends. It was a crush and she knew it was because she was lonely. She would never act on her feelings knowing it was loneliness that was making her feel that way. After meeting Anna she knew why Daryl was so in love with his wife, she was a stunningly beautiful woman who had one of the most loving and generous heart's she had ever seen. Working with and getting to know the Martinelli's made it all make sense, Anna was the product of a strong family with a lot of love to give.

Ghita had to admit that she enjoyed spending time with the family. Her heart broke when Joe lost his wife to cancer and she could see how much he grieved his Isabella. She prayed that one-day she would meet someone who loved her just as intensely. These people in this community were totally opposite of what she had been exposed to in the past, but one thing was for certain was that she felt more comfortable with them than she had with anyone else. The lack of false pretenses and hidden agenda's were a breath of fresh air for her.

Ghita put on her robe to see if she could find Dirk. She wandered out of the bedroom and into the living room when she heard voices coming from the back porch. Silently she slipped closer to the open back door to monitor the conversation that was going on. She recognized Dirk's voice and the other voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it from.

"You gotta take him out soon. I know you and I know you can't be happy with the way you are treated here. I can see you have much more talent that what they are utilizing you for. They see you as a lackey and I see you as a leader." Dirk said to the unknown person.

"I'm willing to do what needs to be done. I just don't want his family to get hurt." The man said.

"Sometimes war means sacrifices, and there are casualties that can't be helped." Dirk replied.

"I understand. I will handle it within the next twenty-four hours. What about the others, they will make a play for power as well and I think the community would be more likely to trust and turn to them because of the familiarity with their abilities." Mystery guy said.

"I got that handled. I have a little ammunition that may help them see things my way. I have a knack for getting what I want, and right now this is what I want. This community can thrive and grow, and your family will be greatly rewarded for your loyalty." Dirk said.

"I trust you. You will know after the fact that it has been done." The man told Dirk.

Ghita knew that they were planning on taking out Marty and doing God knows what to Rick, Daryl, Joe and the others. She had to warn them and it needed to be soon. She checked her watch and realized it was three in the morning. She needed an excuse to get out of the house and up to the Martinelli's fast. A car started up outside and she tried to see what type of vehicle it was, but it was still too dark to make out the make and model.

Quickly she ran back to the bed and faked sleep. Dirk eased himself back into the room and slipped in the bed beside her. She prayed he hadn't picked up that she had heard the conversation. As soon as she noticed he was asleep she got up and quickly dressed. She wrote a note and placed it on the table telling Dirk that she needed to check on Jenna and she would be back shortly.

She made it to the Martinelli's by four in the morning, and knocked on the door praying she didn't get shot. A sleepy looking Joe who looked confused at Ghita knocking on the door so early in the morning greeted her. "Sorry Joe to wake you, but I think Dirk is involved in something that is going to put Marty in extreme and immediate danger." She told him.

"Do we need to go apprehend him right now?" Joe asked.

"It's not him that will do the deed directly, and to be honest I am not sure who it is specifically. I have heard the voice before but I can't pinpoint who it was. I'm sorry. But we have to tell Marty now." She insisted.

"He's not here Ghita. He opted to go on watch a little less than an hour ago. He said something about keeping up his skills." Joe told her, seeing the concern on her features.

"We have to find him. Do you know where he might be?" She asked.

"South west, towards the woman's village." He told her.

"Let's go now before it is too late." She demanded. He agreed and grabbed his keys and they headed Southwest.

…

Hunter had slipped out of the house in the middle of the night after everyone had gone to bed. She had been walking and wandering now for almost four hours, lost in the woods, freezing cold and scared out of her mind. Tears slipped down her face and she cried for her Daddy, but he had no idea that she had runaway. She was trying to get to Judy's house but realized she didn't know the way, especially in the middle of the night. Now she had no idea where she was but knew she was no longer on the mountain.

She had scrambled down old logging trails and was headed towards the southwestern part of town. Just as the sun was coming up she heard footsteps and voices and she recognized her Uncle Marty. She quickly began to run towards the sound of his soothing voice when she looked up and saw the man pull out a gun and shoot Marty in the chest. Reacting like a normal three-year-old she screamed at the sound of the gunshot, drawing the attention of the shooter. Who knew a three-year-old could suddenly thwart his plans.

"YOU HURT HIM!" She screamed.

"Hunter, it's not what you think." The man said.

She attempted to run away from the assailant but he was too fast for her and he quickly scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She began kicking and screaming as the man apprehended her. He didn't know what he was going to do at this point and time, but he knew that the little girl would tell everyone what she saw as soon as she got a chance, and he just couldn't risk that at this time. His first priority at this point was to leave the area and find Dirk. Dirk would know what to do and they needed a plan quick.

Meanwhile, Marty was lying on the ground bleeding to death, completely unaware of who or what had just happened to him. If someone didn't find him fast he would be joining Isabella sooner than later.

**Hmmmm...A bit of a cliff hanger. JUST FYI- No one is safe in this story.**

**Reviews? I would LOVE to hear your feedback!**

**And thanks to all who have followed so loyally and reviewed and PM'd me...I love the interaction!**

**Hugs y'all!**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	19. Chapter 19

*****WARNING-Violence on a child in this chapter******

**Guardian Angel?**

"Baby Bro, you need to wake the fuck up and get your little girl?" Merle said.

"Merle, is that you?" Daryl asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Who the fuck do you think it is? Ain't no time to chat right now Darylina, your little girl needs you." He told him.

"Since when did you care about a little girl, or me for that matter? It was always about you and what you wanted to do Merle. You can't just pop up and start telling me what to do." Daryl said.

"I've been watchin ya for a while now. I see what you have become, and Ol' Merle is damn proud of ya. But I can only do so much. Go get that little girl before it's too late." Merle told him.

"Merle wait…" Daryl hollered before he woke up in a cold sweat. His dream was so real it was like Merle was actually there. Something in Daryl now felt alarmed though, so he got up to check on Hunter. He went to her room and found it completely empty. He began to shout for Anna, it was probably no more than five-thirty in the morning.

"Anna, Hunter ain't in her room." He shouted. Anna got up immediately and the two frantically began to search the house.

Daryl quickly checked to make sure that Noel was still in the house, in case someone had somehow gotten in and taken the children. He was relieved to find the little boy in his room asleep, not wanting too, he woke the child up.

"Noel, do you know where Hunter might be?"

"No sir…is she gone?" The young boy inquired.

"It looks like she left. I need to you to get your shoes on so we can take you up to where Jenna is staying. We have to go look for her and you can't be here by yourself." Daryl told the child, trying desperately to hold in his panic.

Anna came running into the room "She's not in the basement, but I found the back door slightly opened. You know she could never figure out how to pull the door and latch it. Daryl Oh My God she is outside somewhere…what if…?"

"We'll find her baby. I need you to take Noel to Viv's and then meet me at Rick's. Find Marty and Joe and get them to meet us. I will radio the others, there isn't any way she could have made it off the mountain." Daryl told her.

"What if she is hurt, or if one of those maniacs got her, or a walker..." Anna asked in a frantic voice. The same thoughts had crossed Daryl's mind but he couldn't afford to let himself get emotional. He needed to keep his head straight.

…

Dawn was breaking as Daryl pulled up to Rick's house. He ran up the front porch and began to knock on the door loudly, knowing that Rick and Michonne were most likely asleep. A startled and barely awake Rick made his way to the door and knew something was wrong immediately. Daryl didn't wait for him to speak "Hunter's gone. She slipped out sometime in the night. I need you Brother, I gotta find my little girl" He said, trying to keep his emotion in check.

"Let me grab Michonne and Carl and we will be ready to go. Where's Anna?" Rick asked.

"Dropping off Noel at Viv's. I told her to grab Marty and Joe and meet us here." He told Rick as he heard Anna pulling up in the front of the house.

"Daryl…Rick…Marty and Joe are not at the house. Marty took watch and Ghita came by to tell Joe that Dirk was going to do something horrific to Marty, so Joe left about an hour ago to find him." Anna said almost in hysterics.

"Shit" Daryl said. "What the fuck else could go wrong?"

Rick then spoke "I'm going to send Ty, Glenn, Sasha, and Antonio out to find Dirk and bring him to the compound. This bullshit stops now. Meanwhile we will find your daughter. Let's start at your house and track from there."

"Let's go." Daryl said.

…

Joe and Ghita found Marty in rough shape. He was bleeding out and had a weak pulse, but he was still alive. Ghita looked at Joe and spoke "I hope we aren't too late. We've got to get him to the clinic so I can work on him." She told him.

"I got it, wait here for just a moment. And here…" He said handing her his gun "Just in case whoever did this is looking for more." He said.

Ghita nodded and accepted the weapon. She knew that Dirk was at home asleep but he had arranged this to happen, and there was going to be a reckoning. She was glad for that, but she didn't want it to happen at Marty's expense.

Ghita was applying pressure to Marty's wound, and she prayed that Joe would return quickly. Much to her joy he returned just a couple of minutes later, the Escalade tearing a path through the woods. He instructed Ghita to get in the vehicle into the back seat and he then lifted his brother up and placed him gingerly in the back with the doctor.

It only took them ten minutes to get to the clinic and as soon as they arrived Ghita fired up the generator and instructed Joe to get Marty to the operating table.

"Joe, I need you to assist with surgery. That bullet has to come out." She said.

"I have to radio Viv and let her know what's going on." He said.

"It's gonna have to wait. I need you to scrub up and put on a sterile gown, gloves, and mask." She told him.

He nodded and did as she told him while she prepared Marty for surgery. She sterilized the wound, changed Marty into a gown, prepared IV's and anesthesia retrieved the sterile surgical tools, and then got herself prepped for surgery.

Ghita began to work diligently on Marty while instructing Joe on what to do. His large hands made it difficult for him to perform some of the more intricate procedures, but he managed to successfully complete the tasks she assigned him. After two hours she was stitching up Marty and asked Joe if he would mind donating two pints of blood. He emphatically agreed and she got a chair for him to sit in beside his older brother's bed.

She set up the equipment to perform the transfusion and then sat down in another chair in the room so she could catch her breath. She was exhausted, and angry at the same time.

"Joe, I really wish I knew who Dirk was working with, but I just couldn't quite place the voice." She said.

"Ghita, you do realize that Dirk is going to have to go. I will "handle" him myself if I have too, but this isn't acceptable and will not be overlooked. There isn't any doubt he had everything to do with this…and who ever he is working with will have to pay too." Joe said.

"I understand, just please leave Nelson out of it. In a weird way he loves his father, and I want to spare him from seeing what I assume will happen to Dirk. What are you going to do?" Ghita asked.

"It will most likely go before the counsel. Marty will recuse himself since he is directly involved, but most likely we will do some sort of a trial. After that a suitable punishment will be voted on and Dirk will pay his penance." He told her.

"Good. That is fair and all I can ask. I know what I think the punishment should be, but is this community ready to make that type of commitment. It's a tough decision." She inquired.

"I think this community is more than able to make a commitment on a fair punishment. If they decide death, than we will handle that. It seems a bit archaic, but we might just have a public hanging if necessary because we have to set a precedence of zero tolerance. " He told her.

Marty began to stir, some of his color returning and Ghita got up to check on him. She looked at Joe, "I think we have enough blood from you for now. He looks like he is going to pull through his vitals are strong. It's a good thing we found him when we did." She confirmed.

She disconnected Joe from the tubes in his arm and then Joe took her hand into his and looked into her eyes "Thank you Ghita…for this. You saved his life, and you put yourself at risk getting to us to warn us about what is going on. I know this can't be easy for you with Dirk being your husband."

"Joe, I mentally stopped being his wife a long time ago. My only concern is Nelson, and to be honest, the sooner I can get Dirk away from him, the better." She confessed. After saying what had been on her mind for so long, she quickly dropped down and gave Joe a quick kiss on the cheek. It was a chaste kiss, but it ignited a spark between the two of them.

Joe was quite flustered by the feelings that now flooded his fifty-nine year old body. He had been with Isabella since they were teenagers and had never even remotely thought of another woman, and now just the slightest kiss left him with butterflies in his stomach. He thought to himself, "I'm an old man and she is a MARRIED, young, beautiful woman. I have to be imagining this." However, when he looked up at her he swore he saw more than just a friendly kiss.

He then spoke, "I guess I need to call Viv, she will want to come down here to be with Marty." He told her.

"Let's get you something to eat and drink and then you can go get her. Marty would most likely like to see her when he wakes up. I'm expecting him to come too within the hour, the anesthesia will be worn off by then." She said.

…

"A kid? You brought me a Fucking kid?" Dirk screamed in frustration. The two men and the little girl were in one of the empty secluded homes on the mountain. No one would think to look for them here.

"What was I supposed to do? I wasn't expecting a three-year-old to be wandering around in the woods in the middle of the night. I couldn't just leave her there." Tyreese told the man.

"Why not? She is a witness. You could have snapped her fucking neck and dumped her over the fences. They wouldn't expect you or me because they would have blamed whoever is raping the women in this community. You had an out, and you didn't take it. You just fucked it up." Dirk told Tyreese.

Hunter's eyes were huge with fear and all she wanted was to be with her parents. But Hunter was Daryl Dixon's daughter, and she wasn't going to just sit there. "You're a mean man and I'm gonna tell my Daddy what you did and he will kill you. You hurt Uncle Marty." After making that statement she slipped from Tyreese's arms and then ran over to Dirk and kicked him.

This action infuriated Dirk. All his resentment towards Marty and Daryl suddenly rose to the surface and he picked up the child and threw her across the room into the wall. Tyreese heard a cracking sound and knew either an arm or a leg had been broken. Hunter screamed in pain and began sobbing and holding her arm, which now was bent at an odd angle between the elbow and the wrist.

Tyreese reacted by running to the child to protect her from the now raging Dirk. Hunter was sobbing and hurting and Tyreese was realizing he had made a huge mistake.

"Shut that little bitch up or I will" Dirk said.

"Man, you were fucking using me. I was a fool to believe you. You don't give a shit about any of these people, all you care about is your damn self." Tyreese yelled at the man.

"Well you're in it now, so if you are thinking about bringing me down, you're going with me." Dirk threatened.

"I don't give a rat's ass about any of that now. I'm willing to accept my punishment and I ain't gonna let nothing happen to this little girl." Tyreese told him.

"Too late asshole." Dirk said as he pulled out a gun and shot Tyreese in the abdomen. Tyreese dropped to the ground and Dirk made his way over to the wailing Hunter. He snatched the girl up and shoved a rag in her mouth to shut her up. Even with a broken arm Hunter kicked and writhed to try to escape the man. Dirk punched the little girl in the side of the head and she suddenly went limp in his arms. He dropped the child into a heap on the floor and then went over and shot Tyreese one more time in the chest.

Not knowing what else to do, Dirk quickly gathered up some newspapers and set them on fire, watching the flames spread from the corner of the room to the curtains and then up the wall. He quickly let himself out of the house and headed to his own home. If anyone came across the inferno they would assume Tyreese had kidnapped and killed Hunter and then killed himself in return. As he headed to his vehicle he heard voices shouting in the woods and realized it was Daryl and Rick. Shit, this wasn't supposed to be happening.

In a panic, Dirk rushed home and yelled to Nelson to pack his things and be ready to go immediately. The young boy did as he was told and the two of them loaded into the truck and raced towards the gates to leave the mountain before anyone could figure out what was going on. Nelson inquired to his father "What about mom?"

"She was attacked and killed by the Martinelli's. These people are not safe and I am trying to get you out of here to protect you son. You know I love you…right?" He said.

The boy nodded and did as he was told. Within five minutes they were off the mountain and headed towards the northern exit. "Where are we going daddy?" Nelson inquired.

"To get help Nelson. These people are going to pay for what they have done. We'll be back, you can count on it." He told his son.

"Did you see her daddy? Did you see mama when they killed her? Did she turn into one of those monsters?" He asked.

"No son, I took care of it. She's with her God now." He said. He figured telling his son that Ghita was dead would give him a sense of closure and then he would be able to completely control his boy.

…

Daryl, Rick, Anna, Michonne, and Glenn were now tracking Hunter. The good thing about a three-year-old in the woods is they don't know how to hide their tracks, so Daryl was finding it easy to follow Hunter's path. Rick had begged Michonne to stay behind because of her pregnancy, but she refused. There wasn't any way she could sit at home while they searched for the lost little girl. Carl was relegated to remaining behind at the house monitoring the radio and keeping an eye on Judith.

"She scrambled down this hill here and then headed south west." Daryl said as he pointed through the trees. "Can't believe she made it this far in the dark by herself." Daryl said, almost a little proud of his daughter's abilities.

Anna pushed her way to the front and took a hold of Daryl's hand. He stopped and looked at her knowing she was terrified for her daughter's safety. "We'll find her baby, I promise."

The made their way down the mountain and were close to the area where the women resided. Everyone was thinking the same thing, only Glenn was brave enough to express it "What if the intruders found her?"

"They didn't, and if she saw them she would run. She knows not to interact with strangers." Daryl said emphatically.

Rick looked at Michonne, and her eyes conveyed the worry he was feeling. Hunter might not interact willingly with strangers, but if they found her first then all bets were off. Rick prayed that they would find Hunter safe, but he was beginning to have his doubts.

They were about three miles from the house now and Daryl stopped suddenly. "Something went down right here." He said.

Rick asked "What are you seeing Daryl?"

"I see Hunter's tracks, and then over here I see two sets of boot prints, both pretty good size men." Daryl replied.

Anna let out a sob, her fear overtaking her. Michonne quickly grabbed Anna into a hug trying to comfort her. "We don't know anything yet Anna. We won't give up until we have an answer, so you can't let yourself think the worse. We gotta be strong for that little girl."

Anna nodded as Daryl surveyed the evidence. "Looks like Hunter was picked up about here…" he said pointing a few feet away. "The tracks stop and there appears to be one set of tracks that head back towards the West Side of the mountain. Someone was injured pretty badly, there is blood all over this area here…" He said pointing to the ground a little bit to the left. He walked around the area a little more.

"It looks like someone pulled up with a vehicle, and they got the injured person inside. There is a blood trail that leads to tire tracks over here. And these footprints are different than the two that were over by where Hunter's ended. One set is definitely female." He said.

About that time the handheld radio went off and Rick answered it. "Rick here, go ahead."

"Dad, its Carl. Joe just radioed and let us know that Marty was shot down near the women's section of town. He hasn't gained consciousness yet and Viv is on her way to the clinic. Dirk is involved somehow and is working with an accomplice, but Ghita wasn't sure who it was. Ghita was able to get Marty fixed up but that is all I know so far." He said.

Anna spoke "That explains why Joe and Marty weren't at the house earlier."

"Thanks Carl. If you hear anything else let me know. How's Judy." Rick replied.

"Still asleep. Have y'all had any luck?" He asked.

"Not sure yet. I will let you know as soon as we find something." Rick told Carl.

"Tell Daryl and Anna I'm praying for them." Carl replied. It was a small gesture, but Daryl knew it took a lot for Carl to say those words.

Daryl then spoke "I say we follow these tracks that head back up to the mountain. The western side has a few houses that aren't lived in and maybe they brought Hunter there for some reason."

"Let's go" Rick said.

They quick-stepped their way back up the mountain and made two miles in twenty-five minutes. Everyone was exhausted and Michonne finally had to stop to rest. She begged them to go on without her assuring them she would catch up. Normally Daryl would have waited for her, but with his daughter's life in danger there wasn't time. She sat down and pulled out her Katana "just in case". The foursome now was arriving in the area where the smaller unoccupied homes were and Anna was the first to notice the smell of smoke. "Something's on fire…do you smell that?"

Within just a few seconds smoke began to waft through the air and they all turned to see one of the houses fully engulfed in flames.

"NO NO NO NO NO" Daryl yelled as he ran towards the burning house. He tried to get closer, but the intense heat and flames prevented him from entering.

"HUNTER" Anna screamed as she took off towards the back of the house, desperate to get inside to rescue her daughter. Suddenly there was a loud explosion as a set of propane tanks in the back of the house were blown to oblivion bringing the structure to the ground in a burning heap of mangled wood.

Daryl dropped to his knees as Anna fell down beside him. They were too late and all of them realized that they had just lost Hunter forever.

**Yeah Yeah...I know, I left you hanging. I apologize for the violence against Hunter, but Dirk is BAD and I wanted to convey just how bad he is. Looks like there are some sparks between Joe and Ghita, just wondering your thoughts on this. I really want to get more into Rick and Michonne's relationship, so be expecting some more from them in the next few chapters. Just FYI, Michonne is around five months preggers.**

**Please Please Please leave me a review. This story isn't getting much love and not a lot of folks are reading it. So...if there is anything I can do to make it better, please let me know (gently...no meanies please LOL).**

**Special thanks to:**

**pharmtechgrl71**

**Daryl Dixon's Lover**

**silly gabby (My sweet princess)**

**Vanessa Garcia**

**JeanF**

**pantherbabe4ever**

**xamss**

**Poio666**

**smilejul**

**Nerd91**

**Have a great memorial day weekend and I hope to get an update out this weekend, but there is a lot going on. **

**Take Care-**

**Hugs and Kisses-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fair**

Daryl and Anna clung to each other sobbing at the loss of their baby girl. How could this happen to them twice in a year? They had lost both of their babies and now it was just the two of them. Anna sobbed "Baby what are we going to do? We have to go in there and bring her out…Oh God, is she going to turn into…" She screamed.

Daryl wiped away the tears that were slipping down his face "No, I won't let it happen." He told her. Taking a deep breath and standing up stoically he headed towards the burning rubble. It was too dangerous to start pilfering through the debris to find his now deceased daughter. Daryl was overwhelmed with loss and pain and needed something to lash out. A tree about ten feet away suddenly began to bare the brunt of an angry Daryl Dixon's fists. He began to pound his knuckles into the bark over and over again as blood began to pour from his damaged knuckles.

"Daryl, you gotta stop." Rick said as he tried to get Daryl to stop unleashing his rage on the tree.

"STOP? My fucking daughter is DEAD Rick. The last thing I ever told her was for her to go to her room because she had a tantrum. I didn't tell her I love her, I didn't protect her, I fucking FAILED!" He screamed as he sunk to the ground with his shoulders shaking as he sobbed at his loss. Rick placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder, trying desperately to offer some form of comfort. However, he knew nothing was going to make the loss of his daughter go away.

Anna was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest, barely making a sound. She couldn't function, her mind was blank and though she longed to reach out to comfort her husband, her body wouldn't allow her to move. Hunter was the last little bit of John she had left, and even though she loved Daryl with every fiber of her being John had been her first true love.

Michonne, who had been hindered by her pregnant condition, made it to the area about ten minutes later. She hated being weak, but she knew she had to protect her unborn child. When she made it to the clearing where the rubble of the house was smoldering she feared the worse. Taking a look around and seeing Daryl and Anna on the ground confirmed her suspicions. The worse had happened and she knew all too well how bad it hurt. She herself had lost her three-year-old son at the onset of the outbreak and it had taken its toll on her. Finding Anna in a heap on the ground she saw herself when she found her Andre deceased. Trying hard to not let herself go back to that awful day she crouched down and wrapped her arms tenderly around the grieving mother.

All of them were startled when Glenn's voice could be heard "Guy's…do you hear that? It sounds like a baby crying." He said as he made his way to the edge of the woods. As he hit the trees the whimpering became louder and he continued to follow the sounds. After about twenty feet into the woods he saw something.

"Rick, Daryl…come here I think I found her." He said.

Daryl pulled himself up off the ground and Rick followed as they headed towards Glenn in the woods. They burst through the trees and found a severely wounded Tyreese lying on the ground with an injured but alive Hunter in his arms. Tyreese tried to speak, but the pain and blood loss was too much for him to make a formative sentence.

"ANNA! ANNA come quick. We found Hunter and she is alive" Daryl shouted as he quickly dropped to the ground and gently pulled the injured girl from Tyreese.

"Hold on Tyreese, we will get you fixed up." He told the man.

Tyreese grunted a response "Not worth it".

Daryl looked at the severely injured man "Yeah, it is."

…

Rick had radioed Antonio and he put his impressive driving skills to the test making his way down the mountain to where the group was waiting. Rick, Glenn, and Daryl all managed to get Tyreese in the back of the truck while Anna and Michonne carefully cradled Hunter. Michonne and Anna got in the cab of the truck with Antonio as they held onto Hunter while the men all rode in the bed of the pick-up. As soon as everyone was in Daryl hit the side of the truck alerting Antonio to get a move on quickly.

Rick kept monitoring Tyreese's vitals and was putting his emergency training to the test. Tyreese had lost a lot of blood and Rick counted two bullet wounds in Tyreese's torso. One in the upper chest just below the shoulder and another one was in his abdomen. The abdominal wound was the one that Rick was most concerned about and he hoped like hell that Ghita and Dr. Jordan could save him before it was too late.

Hunter had some sort of head injury and a broken arm with several bruises all over her body. It looked like she had been thrown against something, but Rick and Daryl couldn't be sure. They wondered if the concussion of the explosion had maybe thrown her back against a tree or something. The child was lethargic and pretty much unresponsive. The only thing they all knew was that she was breathing and seemed to have a strong pulse and heartbeat.

They made it to the clinic in record time and quickly the men got Tyreese out of the vehicle into the clinic while Anna and Michonne carried Hunter inside. Rick had radioed ahead so that Dr. Jordan and Ghita could be prepared for a trauma patient. Once they had Tyreese inside Dr. Jordan took charge of his care while Ghita took charge of Hunter.

Viv was at the clinic with Marty when they arrived. She was alerted by the commotion as everyone rushed inside seeking medical attention. When Viv saw Anna carrying Hunter she gasped at the sight of the badly injured little girl "Oh my God, the baby…" She screamed. Viv was a strong woman who could keep her shit together better than anyone, but the sight of battered and bruised Hunter was too much even for her to handle.

After they got Tyreese settled in one of the medical rooms Daryl wasted no time getting to his family so they could assess Hunter's injuries. The child was beginning to regain consciousness and she was beginning to cry, but it wasn't a normal cry. It was somewhere between a moaning and crying. It broke Daryl's heart to see his daughter in such an injured state, but less than hour ago he had thought she was dead. It was hard to believe that this condition was a blessing compared to thinking he had lost her.

Ghita came into the room and they had undressed Hunter so they could inspect her for all injuries. Hunter began to cry out as Ghita gingerly moved her obviously broken arm. There was bruising on the left side of Hunter's face and forehead along with a gash above her eyebrow. Her ribs were bruised and there was a couple of lacerations on her back, legs, and knees that Ghita assumed came more from the child's trek through the woods instead of someone else's abuse.

Tears were pooling in Daryl's eyes as he tortuously watched the examination of his daughter. He took Anna's hand and began rubbing it trying to calm her down. In reality he wasn't sure who was having a more difficult time with this at the moment. Hunter began to speak between sobs "Daddy it hurts. Make 'em stop please."

"Shhhh baby girl. Dr. Ghita is going to make you all better." Daryl told her. Her whimpering sounds were now turning into panicked sobs. "Mommy…Daddy…I'm scared." She said.

"Hunter, Mommy and Daddy aren't going to let anything happen to you sweetie. When Dr. Ghita has you all fixed up we will take you home and you can do whatever you want to do." She said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy?" She asked.

"Course you can." Daryl said. What Hunter said next touched his heart deeper than anything his daughter had ever said.

"Can Noel sleep with us too? He doesn't need to be by himself, I don't like being alone and he won't either."

Anna fought back tears and Daryl couldn't help but smile at his daughter's acceptance of the boy. "What changed your mind Hunter? You told me you didn't want him to live with us." Daryl asked, not trusting that his daughter really meant what she said.

"Because he needs a family too and he can be my brother. Daddy can't be the only boy in the house and I think Michael would want him to stay. I saw Michael today and he told me to be brave and nice." Hunter said without any doubt in what she had truly seen. Daryl didn't doubt her one bit considering he was seeing visions of his dead brother a few hours earlier.

…

They spent two hours at the clinic while Ghita set and cast Hunter's arm and stitched up a few of the deeper lacerations. She also bound Hunter's ribs and demonstrated to Daryl and Anna how to repeat the same action. Hunter would have her arm in the cast for six weeks and they would need to keep her ribs wrapped for about a week. Ghita had also given them some small doses of pain medication for the little girl just in case she was having a tough time dealing with the hurting. The good thing about children is that it seemed that pain and illness didn't seem to bother them as badly as it did most adults.

After Ghita had Hunter patched back up she pulled Rick, Joe, and Daryl to the side. "I remember the voice now I heard speaking to Dirk. When you brought Tyreese in I realized it had been him last night. I wouldn't trust him." She said.

Daryl spoke "Are you sure? He saved my little girl?"

"Daryl I wish I was wrong. He came in the other day with a gunshot wound in the arm. My guess is that when Marty fired at the person in the night the other day he grazed the target, which in this case was Tyreese. Tyreese gave me a story about being a lousy shot and a ricocheted bullet and asked me not to say anything because he was embarrassed. Now I think it's because he knew it would incriminate him." Ghita replied.

"He gonna make it?" Daryl asked.

"Were not sure yet. He's lost a lot of blood and is in need of a transfusion, but only you and Joe are universal donor's that we know of and Joe donated two pints today for Marty." Ghita told him.

"I will donate two pints as well. Look, I don't know what was going through Tyreese's mind, you yourself said Dirk can be quite convincing, but he has stood by us for a long time and no matter what happened, he did save Hunter's life. He must have had a change of heart and that is why he got shot. We will let the counsel decide his fate if he makes it, but in good conscience I can't let him die, so take my blood if you think it will help."

As Ghita prepared Daryl for the transfusion she asked him a simple question, "Has anyone tried to find Dirk. My guess is he has evacuated the area…Oh No, Daryl what if he took Nelson. I didn't even think about that. He wouldn't leave without his son. I have to go now, I have to check on him." Ghita said.

"Ghita…" He said as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are going to find Dirk, and I am going to kill him myself. No one touches my family. This one is personal after what he did to my daughter…"

She nodded "Please can someone take me home to find my boy? He is my world, I will personally help you find Dirk if he has taken my son."

Daryl then called for Antonio "Can you take Ghita home to check on her boy, and then bring her back along with Sasha? She needs to be with Tyreese if he wakes up…or if "other" decisions need to be made."

Antonio nodded and quickly made an effort to get Ghita home. When Joe got wind of what was going on he insisted on going with them "Just in case" Dirk was still at the house, or if Ghita was in need of some sort of moral support. It was the least he could do for the doctor.

…

Rick took the Escalade and returned to the mountain with Anna, Hunter, Michonne, Glenn, and himself. They swung by the Martinelli's and picked up Noel. Daryl stayed behind at the clinic and donated blood and said he was going to try to talk with Marty, who was just beginning to wake up as they were leaving. When Rick got home he found Carl playing with his little sister who kept asking for Hunter. Carl did a good job of distracting her when the subject came up and Rick couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Carl sitting on the floor playing dolls with his baby sister.

"Having fun there Carl?" Rick asked.

Carl gave his father a look and rolled his eyes but he continued to play with his sister. "Judy's got some serious fashion sense and is educating me on what babies should wear in the Zombie apocalypse." He joked with his father.

"Daddy!" Judy yelled as she dropped her dolls and ran into her father's arms. Michonne was touched by the amount of love the girl still had for her Daddy.

"Hey sweetie I missed you so much." He told her, and he meant every word of it. After what Daryl and Anna had gone through with Hunter he couldn't help but hold his little girl a bit tighter in his arms. As Rick held Judy she then reached out for Michonne "I want a hug from mama too." She said. It was the first time she had ever referred to Michonne as her mother, and Michonne got a little choked up.

"Come here Darling and give me some love" Michonne said as Judy scooted out of Rick's arms and ran to Michonne. Carl and Rick knew all that Michonne had been through with losing her son, and it had taken a while, but the hard exterior that Michonne had when she first met them all at the prison a few years earlier was now gone. They were a family now, and even though Carl still missed his mother every day, he loved Michonne like she was his own mother. He had to admit he was excited to meet his little brother or sister when the time came.

"Daddy can we go play with Hunter?" Judy asked.

"Sweetie Hunter isn't feeling very good. Why don't you make her a 'Get Well' card so you can take it to her one day this week. She hurt herself pretty bad and isn't going to be able to play for a while."

Judy looked upset that her friend was hurt "How did she get hurt daddy?" Judy asked.

Michonne stepped in "She went out in the dark and found a bad man. He wasn't nice to her and she now has to get better. So Judy promise me you will NOT ever go out of this house without a grown up with you...OK?"

"OK, I promise. Will Hunter get better?" She asked.

Rick answered "She will Judy, and the two of you will be playing together soon, We just need to let her rest up some. Got it?" He asked.

She nodded and then moved to go back playing with her brother.

…

Glenn, Maggie, and Beth decided they would go stay with Carrie and Jenna while Marty and Viv were at the Clinic. With all that had been happening in the area it didn't sit well with either Glenn or Maggie that two teenage girls would be alone up on the mountain. Even though the Martinelli house was a fortress, there were no guarantees that someone might not be able to get in if they really wanted too.

Jenna had been spending a lot of time sleeping and recuperating from her ordeal. Between the vicious rape and the surgery she needed afterwards, the teenager was wiped out. The few times she had woken up for food, water, or trips to the bathroom Carrie had been there for her. She assisted the weakened teen when she got out of bed, and answered any questions that Jenna had about what was going on. Carrie shared her story about how she came to live with the Martinelli's and told her that Viv and Marty would love for her to live with them. Noel had spent the afternoon at the house and he told Jenna all about living with Daryl and Anna and had told her that if she wanted too she could stay with them if she didn't want to stay with Viv and Marty. As bad as things had been for Jenna, she definitely was feeling safe with these people. She just prayed that everything truly was as good as it seemed.

…

Marty was weak, but was able to speak to Daryl about what had happened. He confirmed that it had been Tyreese that had shot him, but he had no recollection of Hunter being there when it had happened. They both suspected that the sound of the gunshot must have brought Hunter to the two men. Marty agreed that it was up to the counsel to decide what Tyreese's fate should be should he survive his wounds.

"All we can do is handle it fairly." Marty said.

"Agreed. Ty saved Hunter from Dirk, but I don't know what exactly happened. We haven't asked Hunter, and well Ty hasn't been in any condition to speak for himself. I told Antonio to bring Sasha back so she can be with her brother. I will admit, I'm torn about the whole thing." Daryl admitted.

"I know, Tyreese has been a huge help to us in the past. Maybe we should have appreciated him a little better than we did. That, however, doesn't excuse his behavior. He is a grown man who had just as much right to express his concerns as anybody else did." Marty pointed out.

"I know. This is gonna be hard on Sasha. I know what it's like to have a brother that lives on the other side of the law. My brother Merle…well he fell in with someone like Dirk. I think you remember me mentioning the Governor before in the past."

Marty nodded.

"Well Merle ended up becoming the Governor's right hand man, until things went south and the psycho put us up against each other in a fight for the death. Merle ended up turning on the man in the end, and because of him we had a shot at defeating him, but it wasn't easy. Maggie and Glenn can fill you in on the details of what exactly Merle did to them, but I will be honest, it ain't for the weak spirited to hear. Merle did them bad, but he did try to redeem himself in the end. I was lucky that Rick finally allowed Merle to stay with us at the prison, but Merle never quite fit in. He always felt like an outsider. Accused me of changing, and you know, he was right, I did change…but it was for the better. Merle and I weren't ever quite the same after we were separated, but I ain't complaining, just took his control over me to be gone for me to become my own man."

"We don't have to decide tonight. God may decide for us, and if Tyreese survives, then the counsel, excluding me, will make the decisions. Dirk on the other hand, he's fair game and he has to die. Hurting Hunter like that, that's unforgivable. We do have Tyreese to thank for her still breathing. That will weigh heavily in the decisions that have to be made."

"Agreed. Now I'm gonna let you get some rest. Don't give these docs a hard time." Daryl said as he placed a hand on Marty's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

As he exited the room Sasha and Antonio arrived at the clinic with Joe and Ghita. Daryl heard Sasha breakdown when she saw the state her brother was in. Dr. Jordan explained that Daryl had donated blood that most likely had saved Tyreese's life and Sasha dropped down to her knees, crying out of gratitude. Antonio had filled her in on the details of what her brother had done, and to say she was disappointed in his actions was an understatement.

"Daryl…Thank you." She said.

Daryl gave a terse nod. He still felt anger towards Tyreese for his betrayal, but like he had explained to Marty, he knew what Sasha was feeling. "Did what was right, but I ain't got any idea what they are going to decide to do with him. He saved my baby girl and for that I am thankful." He told her.

"As long as it is handled fairly, then I will stand by any decisions that are made." Sasha said. That was all they could ask of her.

Ghita and Joe confirmed to Daryl that Dirk did indeed take Nelson. Ghita was trying hard to prevent herself from breaking down, but truth be told, she wasn't hiding hear fear very well. "Daryl, we go after him tomorrow. Knowing him, he would head back to the base in DC and try to work out a deal with those guys at Terminus. Dirk was the only one of us that ever interacted with them, and at this point he would be desperate enough to try to connect with them. I will talk to Abe about going back to retrieve my son, but if I find Dirk before you do, I will be the one to kill him myself. I'm tired of that man causing me pain and it's time for the motherfucker to pay."

The tone in Ghita's voice let Daryl and the other's know she was a woman not to be messed with. Dr. G was on a mission, and the end result wasn't going to bide well for Dirk.

**So...Do we let Tyreese live or die? I would love to hear what you think we should do with him. It's a tough decision.**

**Hope everyone had a lovely Memorial Day weekend. Wish I could type as quick as I could think. Thanks for all the great reviews, follows, and support...it means bunches to me! Little Hunter is a tough cookie and I think Daddy Dixon might have something to do with that...LOL.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. A lot is going on and I pray I didn't leave any details out. **

**Take Care Y'all-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Radio signals**

After a few days it looked like Tyreese was going to pull through. Now this left the most difficult decision the counsel ever had to deal with…what do they do with the man? The good that he had done in the community far outweighed the bad, and he did risk his life to save Hunter, but an attempted assassination was a very serious grievance. It was agreed that the Counsel would make a decision in a few days, long enough for Tyreese to recover enough where he could present his side of what happened. Marty and Daryl both recused themselves from any type of decision that would be made since they were both directly involved in what had happened.

Hunter seemed to be recovering both physically and mentally well. She would complain when Anna or Daryl changed the binding on her ribs, but she thought her cast was "neat". Hunter would ask anyone she came in contact with to sign her cast, enjoying the attention that she got when people asked about her arm. To her, the cast represented a badge or courage. To Daryl and Anna it represented one of the worse nightmares they had ever gone through.

The first two nights after Hunter was found she slept with Anna and Daryl, and they let Noel sleep with them as well. Hunter and Noel were bonding well and the last few nights Daryl had found Hunter asleep in Noel's room, completely accepting him as her adopted brother. The sight of the two children snuggled together with Noel wrapping his arms protectively around Hunter tugged at his heart. In the midst of the hell that was their world, the sight before him warmed his heart and brought a soft smile to his face.

There were so many things that were at a crisis level in the community. It was now early March and the weather had turned bitterly cold again. This winter was proving to be relentless and it was testing everyone's patience. It was getting close to the time that they were going to need to implement crops so that they would have food to support everyone in the future. A new couple that had been keeping to themselves since the apocalypse had begun were now integrating into the community. They were close friends with the Mocksley's and were avid farmers and survivalists. Their names were Ralph and Mary Camden and Rick and Carl had made the trip to their farm to speak with them.

Initially Rick was met with a shotgun to the face, but Rick being an excellent negotiator managed to get the couple relaxed enough to discuss getting them to teach other's in the community everything that they knew about farming, gathering livestock, and agreeing to start helping with the patrols. The final convincing factor on convincing them to participate on patrolling came after Rick explained that there were intruders somewhere in the community. After spending a few hours with the couple Rick completely had them on board. The Camden's agreed to attend the next public counsel meeting and would focus on getting a group together to gather feral livestock in the area.

Daryl had begun to recruit individuals to help build the icehouse. Since the weather was still cold and the rivers were still full of ice, they still had an opportunity to get the icehouse built and stocked this season. If they did it right they would be able to supply everyone with ample ice throughout the spring and summer and then be able to start the whole process over again next winter. Daryl knew of a place just outside the community that had ample building materials that had been left untouched since the apocalypse had begun. If they could get one of the large trucks out there with Patsy or Nick driving they could load up all the needed supplies in one trip. With a good solid crew they could construct the structure in about ten days, and then they would need to go up to the rivers and start retrieving ice. It was an old method that was used prior to modern refrigeration, but it worked.

…

Something had been bothering Daryl since they had relocated Hunter. He wanted to know "why" Tyreese had gotten involved with Dirk, and what specifically Dirk had done to Hunter. Hunter had yet to give any details about what had happened to her, but it had to be pretty traumatic for her to have the injuries that she suffered. Ghita had confirmed that Hunter had not been sexually abused, but he wanted to know how she had become so badly bruised on her back and ribs, and how her arm got broken. If Daryl found out that Dirk had been the one who had inflicted the injuries then he would crawl on his hands and knees if he needed to find the asshole and kill him…painfully.

Ghita herself was trying to hold herself together. She was desperate to be allowed to leave to find her son. When Daryl showed up at the clinic mid-morning to speak to Tyreese she agreed to the interaction, but told Daryl she wanted to have a personal conversation with him when he was done. He confirmed that he would gladly talk to her once Tyreese offered him the answers he wanted.

Daryl walked into Ty's room and spoke "You're looking better than you did a few days ago." Daryl started.

"Can't believe you are here, you gonna kill me?" Tyreese asked seriously.

"Ain't for me to decide. Am I angry? Fuck yeah, but I want to know what happened to my baby girl. Had to be a reason you saved her." Daryl replied.

"I made a bad decision Dixon. I've been here for three years and all y'all use me for is muscle and doing rounds. Ain't exactly the best way to live. I wanted to step up, but every time I made an effort something else would happen and I would be relegated to rounds with Carl or moving dead walkers, or digging graves. How would you feel?" Tyreese asked.

"Shit Ty, why didn't you say something to me? I would of taken care of it for you, Rick would have too. We ain't fucking mind readers. Jesus. So you went from feeling like a grunt to killing Marty. That's the part I don't get." Daryl challenged.

"Look…Dirk ain't stupid, but he is like a silver tongue devil. He picked up on what I was going through, started a conversation, and what he said at the time made sense. He got in my head and I made a fucking stupid decision…one I regret." He told Daryl.

Daryl was listening closely to what Ty had to say and he was starting to feel guilty for not seeing the hell that Tyreese had been living. "So then what happened?"

"When Rick was shot, I knew y'all were up at the Martinelli's, so I broke into your house and took the weapons and night vision equipment. I was the one who tried to take out Marty that night, something in me snapped and I thought I was doing the right thing. I ended up getting shot in the arm. Told Dr. G that it was an accident with a ricocheted bullet. Figured y'all would think the shots came from whoever was raping the women down on the south side of town. Went out with Marty the other night, just out of luck, and then took the opportunity to shoot him. Hunter wandered up right after it happened and challenged me about what I did." He chuckled.

"She's a tough little girl ain't she." Daryl mused.

"That she is, and smart too. I picked her up and brought her to the empty house and met Dirk there. Wasn't sure what to do, thought Dirk might have a good solution. Hunter got mad when Dirk starting berating me for not killing her, she went up and kicked the man. Had to admit I was impressed, but it set the guy off. He picked her up and threw her against the wall, hard. Heard her arm snap and she began to scream. He went over and shoved a rag down her throat, knocked her unconscious, and then dropped her like a sack of potatoes. Shot me too and then left. I was in bad shape and I realized he had set the house on fire. I crawled over to Hunter and limped my way out of the house, made it to the woods before I collapsed. That's where we both lay until you found us."

Daryl was almost nauseous after hearing what Dirk had done to Hunter. There was something beyond disturbed for anyone to put that type of hurting on a three-year-old girl. He was fighting the urge to leave immediately and go hunt the bastard down.

"Tyreese, man I don't want them to elect death for you. I will voice that to the counsel, but I'm not voting. You saved my daughter, and I truly believe you regret what happened. Whatever happens, you will need to earn our trust back. I do appreciate your honesty in telling me what happened." Daryl told him.

Then Daryl continued "I will tell you this though, and hear me good…If you ever attempt to hurt ANYONE in this community, especially my family, I will kill you myself and it won't be quick. You got that?" Daryl warned.

Tyreese nodded, "I got it. I'm willing to take whatever punishment they give me. By the way, the weapons and equipment are all stashed in the shed at the house that burned up. I can have Sasha and Antonio get everything and return it to you." Tyreese told him.

"Do that" was all Daryl said as he walked out of the room.

Ghita was waiting just outside the door. "I heard everything. Daryl, we really need to go get him now. There is no telling what he is going to get Nelson into. Nelson is a sweet boy, and a smart boy, but he has absolutely zero survival instinct. He will be completely dependent on Dirk, and well, Dirk has survived this long because he has convinced others to take care of him. I don't give a flying fuck what happens to Dirk, but Nelson is my son and I need to get him back." She told him.

"I understand Ghita. We have the counsel meeting tomorrow to discuss Tyreese's fate. I will leave here in two days. Normally I would take Michonne with me, but she isn't able to travel right now. We really can't spare that many folks right now not until we find out where these intruders are hold up. It just may be me that goes, but you are staying here. You are too valuable to this community." He told her.

"But Daryl…"she started.

"No. How well do you know Abraham? He seems like a tough bad ass, I might talk to him." Daryl told her.

"He's a good man and would be a good choice." She said.

"I meant to tell you that Marty and Joe want you staying at their house until we can get you somewhere safe. At least when we get Nelson back you will have someone with you. I'll train your boy up right so he can take care of you and himself. You heard what Hunter did to try to protect Ty, and she ain't nothing but three. I'm sure I can get Nelson up to speed. Carl was just a little pup when all this happened, and look at him now." He told her.

"Daryl you almost have me convinced that we are going to get Nelson back soon." She said.

"Don't doubt it one bit. Dirk ain't the brightest bulb in the chandelier when it comes to survival. I'll find 'em." He said.

She just smiled at him and prayed he was right.

…

Dirk and Nelson had only made it about thirty miles from the community in about a week. Dirk had gotten lost and they had been driving in circles for days. The topography of the mountains could get a man turned around in a heartbeat if he didn't know what he was doing, and Dirk had no clue.

They found an abandoned house to settle in for the evening and were fortunate to find out that it didn't contain any walkers. After they had themselves relatively secure Nelson realized he had left his knife in the truck. "Daddy I'm gonna go get my knife, I'll be right back."

"Be careful boy." Dirk told him.

Nelson nodded and headed out to the truck. He opened up the door and was reaching under the seat when he heard the radio crackle. "Joe this is Ghita. Over."

"Hey there doc. You ready for someone to come pick you up at the clinic?"

"Yes please, Sasha and Antonio are coming to stay with Tyreese. Joe can you come soon. I'm missing my son and I really could use someone to talk too." She said. Her voice was quivering and you could tell she was close to breaking down.

Nelson picked up the radio Mic, still in shock to find out his mother was still alive. "Mama, It's Nelson, come find me." He said.

"NELSON…NELSON…" she screamed.

Joe's voice came on the radio "Nelson, where are you? You can't be that far away if you are getting our signal." He told him.

"I'm not sure I saw a sign for Pilot and Mayberry creek if that helps…they weren't far from here." He told him.

Ghita then came on "Nelson are you safe? Don't let your father know you talked to us. Try to keep him there until we find you."

"Mama we are in a white house with 4305 on the mailbox on a street called Black Bear Run, but that's all I know." He told her.

"We'll find you son. Just keep him there." She told him.

Nelson wasn't sure how was going to keep his father here for a while. He was angry that his father had lied to him and made him think his mother was dead. He half thought about taking his knife and killing his father, but he knew he couldn't do it. But he did come up with another idea that would be sure to keep them there for a while.

…

The next morning Daryl woke up to find Noel and Hunter in bed with him. He wasn't sure if they had come into the room during the night or if they had gotten up early and got in bed to finish their sleep. He thought about how different his life was compared to the life he had grown up. He couldn't imagine climbing in bed with his father and mother when he was young. He tried once when he was about seven and ended up beaten into a pulp in the corner of his parent's room, his mother screaming the entire time. When his father was done he threw Daryl into the hallway like a pile of dirty laundry. Daryl took a deep breath and shook the memory from his thoughts. That man was long gone and Daryl assumed he was dead. Hell if the walker's didn't get him he was sure his liver would have done him in by now.

…

"Boys I've been checking around the area, and there are some mighty fine pieces of ass living up on that mountain. It's time to get out of the projects and get ourselves into the penthouse. I bet those women smell like roses." Their leader said.

"There's also a lot of men and firepower up there." The greasy one called Len said.

"I seen me some fine young 'uns up there…ripe as a cherry." The fat man called Dan said.

"Looks like we are going to have to create a distraction then." The leader told them.

"Whatcha got in mind?" Tony said as he licked his lips.

"Plenty." He replied with a lustful look in his eyes.

…

Dirk and Nelson were headed out to the truck to leave when Dirk realized he had four flat tires. "Shit" he said.

"What are we gonna do Daddy?" Nelson asked.

"Not sure, we must have ran over some nails. Reckon we will stay here for a while until I can figure out something. We'll board up the windows and stay put, maybe scavenge the houses around here and see if we can find another vehicle. You OK with hanging out here for a few days?" He asked his son.

"Do we have to dad? I'm ready to go somewhere permanent." Nelson said. He had never lied so coolly in his life.

"I know son, and we will, but we are going to have to make do until we can find a way out of here. We'll rest today and try scavenging tomorrow and see what we can come up with. It's not ideal, but it's the best we can do for now." He told his son.

Nelson nodded, trying hard to fight off his smile.

…

The prior night after Joe had picked up Ghita from the clinic the two of them went to Anna and Daryl's house. They knew that Gus had a stack of old postal maps that had all the streets and addresses listed on them. With the information that Nelson had provided and with the assistance of Anna and Daryl they were able to find the address that Nelson had given them.

"Asshole ain't made it far in almost a week." Daryl said.

"He's a man Daryl, he ain't gonna stop and ask for directions." Ghita said to everyone's amusement.

"Good one Ghita." Daryl admitted.

"OK, so tomorrow morning Joe and I will go out and get him. When we return, I don't want you to ask any questions about Dirk…got it?" Daryl said looking at Ghita.

"Just bring my son back. That's all I care about." She said.

Anna then spoke "Trust me Ghita, Daryl and Joe will make it happen. Just think, tomorrow at this time you will have your son with you."

Tears came to Ghita's eyes "I have faith" was all she could muster up to say.

…

Nelson was alone at the house. Dirk had gone to check out the area for anything they could eat or use. He heard a knock on the door and cautiously made his way to the front of the house. He looked out the window and immediately recognized Daryl and Joe.

Daryl walked in "Where's your dad?"

"He left to find food." Nelson replied.

"Fine, we'll get him later, let's get the boy back to his mother." Joe said.

The were on foot heading back to the area they had parked the Land Rover when a vehicle approached them and stopped. "Shit, take cover." Joe yelled as he grabbed Nelson and pulled him into the tree line.

Daryl dropped down in a ditch and began to fire at the vehicle. It took off in a hurry, but not before Daryl saw Dirk sitting in the passenger seat with a man driving that he recognized. It was none other than Damien himself. "We gotta get back now and warn the others" Daryl hollered.

They ran like hell to get to the vehicle and leave the area. Daryl wasn't sure how the two egotistical maniacs had managed to hook up, but the thought of the two of them together worried him. If they didn't have Nelson with him he would have pursued them and killed them both, but he wasn't sure what he was dealing with at the present time. To be honest this was one battle that Daryl didn't want to handle on his own. He knew what both men were capable of and they were going to have to be smart to take care of this situation.

Nelson spoke then "How did daddy find Uncle Damien?"

"Uncle Damien? You know him?" Joe asked.

"He's my daddy's brother. They hadn't seen each other since the outbreak. Mom hated him because he was a thief and a drug dealer. He would come borrow money from us a lot. Daddy would always take care of him." Nelson told him.

"Well fuck me." Daryl said.

"Let's get back and find Martinez. He knows more about Damien's operation than anyone else does, and it looks like tonight's counsel meeting might be a little more extended than we thought. They are going to be coming for us and my guess is sooner than later." Joe said with a sinking feeling in his chest.

**Well that little Nelson is a smart cookie isn't he...**

**We are going to be dealing with the claimers soon too, as well as the decision with Tyreese and some overall tender moments with the different families. The community is slowly going to start getting itself into a fully functioning society. It will be difficult because they will have to use archaic methods, but without factories and machinery they are going to have to do things the old way. The area that I used for this story still has a lot of of very old methods still in place. **

**So anyhow, it's going to get intense. We have three outside forces to contend with...the claimers, Damien/Dirk, and let's not forget Terminus and crazy Gareth.**

**So of course, leave me a review or a sweet little love note!**

**Take care and I will get you another chapter soon!**

**Cheers (For my friends in the UK LOL)**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	22. Chapter 22

*****WARNING-SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER*****

**Family Moments**

The counsel meeting began a bit chaotic. They had three important issues that had to be decided. The most pressing issue was what to do with Tyreese. Thomas, Maggie, and Bill Mocksley all wanted Tyreese banished from the community while Glenn, Michonne, and Rick wanted to put him on some type of probation. Because Tyreese's actions directly affected Daryl, Marty, and Joe, they opted not to participate in the vote because it presented a conflict of interest. Therefore, the counsel was split evenly on the decision to be made. Daryl then proceeded to explain the details of his conversation with Tyreese and mention that Tyreese did in fact save Hunter from certain death. Everyone agreed to think about his or her final decisions until the end of the meeting and then they would take a final vote.

The second issue that they discussed was Dirk and Damien being reunited. Everyone was shocked to find out that Damien and Dirk were actually brothers. It was decided that they would have an in-depth conversation with Ghita to see what she could provide for them, and then also work with Martinez who knew the intimate details of exactly how Damien had his camp set up. Forty-two miles, which at one time seemed like a safe distance, separated them but with two egomaniacal men in charge it might as well have been fifty feet.

The third issue on the agenda were the intruders in the community. It seemed that no matter how much training had been provided to the females that lived in the southwestern part of the community, they still were unable to fully defend themselves. It was decided that the next few days would be spent building up a crew of able and willing men to take up residence in the area so that they could provide the protection that the women would need. The request would go out in the morning and first priority would to be to get everyone moved down to the area. Joe was the first to offer his services, admitting that staying at the compound was proving to be difficult as it was filled with too many memories of Isabella, whom he was still deeply mourning.

The issue of Tyreese was brought back up again at the end of the meeting, and it had been decided that Tyreese's life would be spared, but he would be put on a type of probation and remanded into Sasha and Antonio's custody. If he stepped out of line in the slightest, they would be considered as guilty as Tyreese and the punishment would not be gentle. Tyreese was brought before the counsel as his sentence was given. He was also going to be asked to leave the mountain since those that he had been directly wronged wouldn't have to risk interacting with him. Sasha and Antonio agreed that the decision was fair and also agreed to move down to the women's area with Tyreese so that they could help defend the weaker women, but also so she could guarantee that Tyreese didn't stray into anymore criminal activity. It was truly a sad day to have to ask Tyreese to leave the group he had been with for such a long time, but considering the crimes that he committed, he and his family were actually pleased with the outcome. Tyreese told them all that he would work hard to prove himself trustworthy again and that he was truly sorry for his actions. After his heart- felt pleas, no one doubted their decision to let him live.

…

The next morning as snowflakes started to fall, Daryl and a crew of men began digging the mammoth hole that was needed to begin the icehouse. The cold air was actually a blessing as the work was labor intensive and all of them were working up a sweat despite the temperatures being below freezing. Time was not on their side with this project as they had to get the structure built and then pull out large chunks of ice from the rivers and lakes before the winter season faded and the ice began to melt. It was mid-march and spring could burst upon them any day. However, it also meant that a late season blizzard wasn't out of the question either, and with the way the snow was beginning to fall, it looked like they might be in for one hell of a storm.

Anna and Michonne had decided to go down to the visit with the single women and discuss with them the decision to move several of the gentlemen in the area down into the unoccupied homes. After the entire trauma that a good portion of the women had suffered as a result of Damien, most of the women had continued to remain skittish about males in the community. Daryl, Rick, Marty, and Joe were probably the men most of the women were most comfortable with, but Joe was the only one that would actually be moving in the area. Others who had committed to move to the southwest part of the community were Ghita and Nelson, Dr. Jordan, Abe and Rosita, Eugene, Matthew and Andrew Mocksley (the two oldest sons), and Martinez. There was an initial panic when it was mentioned that Tyreese would be moving to the area, but Anna and Michonne convinced everyone that Sasha and Antonio would be coming with him and were guaranteeing that Tyreese wouldn't be a threat of any sort. After all that had happened with the attacks over the prior few weeks the majority of the women were actually relieved to know that the men were moving to the area to help keep them safe. Most of the women even agreed to help get the older abandoned homes cleaned up and ready for their new inhabitants to take up residency.

…

Later in the afternoon the snow was falling heavily and the wind was blowing to the point the house was creaking. Daryl made his way home shortly before the sun was setting and Anna had the fire roaring in the massive fireplace and was cooking a hearty stew to feed her family. She had made two loaves of homemade bread and had been mulling hot cider for everyone after dinner. Hunter and Noel had been playing a board game while Anna had been preparing dinner and when Daryl walked in the house he was taken back by the scene in front of him. This was how families were supposed to live, not fearing for their lives and praying that their dead relatives didn't come back to eat them.

Seeing his family happy and content always had a way of making Daryl forget who he had been and the hell he had lived in his previous life. He was as opposite of his father as anyone could possibly be. The only trait that he shared with his father and his brother was he still could be quick to anger. However, after the past five years of living with people who truly cared about him and he about them, he had learned to keep his anger reigned in. It wasn't always easy, but Anna had taught him to walk away if he felt like he wasn't able to control himself.

Daryl was bone tired and really just wanted to eat, take a bath, and go to bed. However when he walked in and dropped down on the couch he was attacked by Hunter and Noel who wanted nothing more than to love on him and talk him into playing with them. As exhausted as Daryl was at that moment, the two children briefly let him forget about his own physical aches and pains and gave him a few moments of true joy.

"Daddy will you play Twister with us?" Hunter asked.

"I tell you what, let's eat dinner and let Daddy take a bath and get cleaned up, then I will work the spinner while you two play." He promised them.

Noel then added, "Can Anna play too?"

Daryl looked at Anna who was smiling at the sight before her "You will have to ask her." He told Noel.

Noel looked at her and at the same time Hunter joined him "PLEASE will you play with us?" they both begged.

"OK, but let Daddy catch his breath." She told them.

They both hugged Daryl and then jumped up and down in celebration.

Anna looked at Daryl and noted how weary he appeared. "Are you gonna be able to stay awake long enough to play with them? You look completely worn out." She said.

"I am, but we made good progress today. The pit is completely dug and tomorrow Nick is going to take the big rig out off of Route 21 and we are going to pick up the concrete and bricks we need to complete the project. We should be done within the week, and then we can start pulling in the ice." Daryl said.

"Baby, I can't believe you figured out how to do all of this. Come July everyone is going to be worshipping the ground you walk on." She told him.

"Don't know about that, but cold sweet tea in the middle of the summer makes it all worth it to me." Daryl mused.

"I will fix it for you myself. Now go wash up dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." Anna told him.

…

After Daryl took a hot bath and took a few moments to soak his aching body in the hot tub he began to feel a little bit more alert. As usual Anna's dinner was amazing and other than Noel and Hunter fussing about the vegetables that were in their stew the meal was completely calming for Daryl. Anna had made apple turnovers for dessert to go along with the hot apple cider and the kids completely devoured the treats while Daryl begged her to put a few up for him so he could enjoy a couple extra later after the kids had gone to sleep.

"I will save you a few if you promise to save just enough energy for me later on." She teased as she gave him a knowing wink.

"Maybe we can play naked Twister later on…" He teased back.

"You're on." She replied.

Anna and the kids played three rounds of twister, each of them winning a game a piece. With Hunter being the smallest and with a cast still on her arm she had the biggest disadvantage, but Noel realized that it would probably hurt Hunter's feelings if she didn't win a game so he "accidentally" fell during the second game and Hunter was declared the winner. The little girl was so pleased to finally win at a game of Twister you couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Daryl, Anna, and Noel all made a big deal about her victory and she was proud of her accomplishment, to the point she challenged everyone to play again the next night.

Anna heard the radio go off about the time they were putting the children to bed. "I'll take it while you finish tucking them in." She told Daryl. He nodded and put the kids down for the evening. When he walked back out to the great room Anna was sitting on the couch in front of the fire wrapped up in one of her mother's handmade quilts.

"Who was on the radio?" He asked.

"It was actually Viv. She want's everyone on the mountain to come over tomorrow for breakfast, weather permitting." She answered.

"Sounds good. I see ya got your mama's quilt wrapped around ya." He said.

"It still smells like her. Daryl she would be so proud of the kids and especially you. I know you sometimes feel like this isn't the person you really are, but it truly is Daryl. You are a good man and deserve every bit of happiness you have. I still think about what you told me about what you survived through as a child, and I can't help but be proud of you. You have turned out to be an incredible father in spite of what you have gone through and that just makes me love you all the more Daryl Dixon."

Daryl was having a hard time fighting back his emotions. Growing up so physically and mentally abused he never had come accustomed to compliments. He was always much more comfortable with verbal put-downs and people pointing out what a failure he was. Yeah, that was what Daryl was most comfortable with. However, if he allowed himself to continue the self- degradation, then he knew there was a chance that those negative traits could be passed onto his children, and that was something he desperately wanted to prevent from happening.

"You know I ain't comfortable with the compliments, but it means a lot to me to think your Ma would have been proud of me…of us. She was a good lady and I truly wish we had more time with her and your daddy. They made me feel more like family in that short period of time then my own kin ever did. But I owe you everything baby. You make me want to be a better man. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. That time I thought I had lost you, after the incident with Carol and Damien, a part of me wanted to die right there, but I knew I had to go on for Hunter, it's what you would have wanted and needed for me to do. I promise you this Anna-Maria…I will NEVER let anything happen to you or our family, ever again. What happened with Hunter, that was on me for letting her get out of this house, but I'm putting locks on the door so she can't ever get out of this house without us knowing again."

"So you think locking her up is gonna work?" Anna asked.

"Probably not, she's a tough little fucker, that's for sure. Did you see how determined she was playing Twister with that cast on her arm? That thing ain't slowed her down one bit." Daryl said proudly.

"Can't imagine where she learned all the toughness from." Anna said.

"It's all that Martinelli blood she has coursing through her veins. Your family is one of the most amazing groups of people I have ever met. Equally loving, as they are tough. Can't beat that combo. Don't know much about the Bettatucci blood line, but based on all you have told me about John, gotta imagine he was a lot like your family." Daryl said.

"That's a fair description of him. You know Daryl, we still need to tell Hunter about her biological father, but the more time that passes, the more I'm not sure I want to. She sees only you as her father and I'm not sure it's really necessary to tell her about John." Anna stated.

"Ain't right to keep it from her. She needs to know because there doesn't need to be any secrets. John was a good man who died for her and she deserves to know. We should probably tell her soon though because the longer we wait the harder it's gonna be." He replied.

"You're right. We will do it together maybe one night when Noel is up at Viv and Marty's. I can't believe Joe is moving down to the south side of town." She said.

"It will help him with his grieving process. Not sure if you picked up on the fact that Ghita and Nelson are moving down there as well." He mentioned.

"Yeah, I noticed. Do you think it's too soon?" She asked.

"I don't think they are sleeping together or anything. For right now I think they just enjoy each other's company. Gotta admit, I like her a lot. Not sure she could defend herself for shit, but I'm sure Joe will get her up to speed. I promised her I would help train Nelson. He seems like a smart kid and I bet he will learn fast."

"See there you go again Daryl, proving to me over and over what a good man you are. Now quit talking and make love to me here on this couch right now." She demanded of him. He smiled at her and obliged her wishes.

It took them just moments to remove all articles of clothing and Anna pushed Daryl back on the couch and parted his legs as she dropped onto her knees on the floor and began to pepper his inner thighs with soft kisses. She knew how exhausted he had been from digging all day and she wanted him to relax and enjoy their encounter without wearing out. She could tell Daryl was enjoying what she was doing as she noticed he had closed his eyes and was letting out a soft moan as she moved her mouth up his thighs towards his rapidly growing appendage.

She continued with the oral gratification and began to lick softly at his testicles feeling them tighten slightly as she began to work them in her mouth. "God woman, do you have any idea how fucking good that feels." Daryl said.

"Shhh baby, let me make you feel good. We can finish together, but for now this is about you." She told him.

She continued to lavish his testicles with her tongue and then worked her mouth softly to the base of his shaft. She began to lick him in long strokes from bottom to top and when she reached the tip she began to swirl her tongue around the smooth tip until she could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum. It may have sounded sick, but she actually liked the taste of her man when he was aroused.

Daryl's breathing was beginning to grow rapid and she knew he was fully enjoying her teasing. She reached her hand around the base of his now throbbing manhood and began to work the shaft with her hands. She then proceeded to place her lips around his erection and then opened her throat so she could take all of him inside her mouth. When she hit the base of his member he let out a moan he wasn't able to hold back. "I don't know how you do that, but please don't stop." He said.

She began to work a rhythm in her throat that was quickly driving him into a frenzy and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold on. He gently placed his hands on her face and pulled her mouth away from his erection. He gave her a look that had so much want and need that she almost felt tears come to her eyes. "My turn" was all he said as he picked her up off of the floor and slid her underneath him.

He began to rub her nipples in a circular motion and felt them grow stiff in his hands. Daryl then placed one of the taught nipples into his mouth and began suckling the rock hard nub as he then slid his hand down between her soft folds. She was dripping wet with anticipation and he knew she was ready for him. He slid a finger inside her and she let out a gasp as just that slight touch threatened to send her over the edge.

"Daryl I want to feel your rock hard cock inside of me now." She commanded. He nodded and with one good thrust he buried himself deep inside her, pressing up against her swollen arousal and causing her eyes to roll back in her head with ecstasy. He started out slowly but in no time they were working a frantic pace. He didn't think it was possible, but her silky folds were coating his erection even more now than they were just a few minutes prior.

The hot silky coating within her inner walls was driving him the point of his orgasm faster than he would have liked, but it felt so damn good he didn't want to try to hold it back. "Baby, I'm gonna cum" He told her.

Anna began working her inner muscles harder and with the pounding that her bundle of nerves was now getting she knew she was going to be there right with him. She heard Daryl's breath hitch and she new he was about experience his orgasm. As he began to cum she felt him explode inside of her and that sent her over the edge. She began to grasp at his back and pull him into her deeper, riding out her own orgasm until she wasn't sure she could even breathe anymore. "Oh God Daryl…Yes." She screamed as her legs began to shake and she could no longer control her body.

Daryl collapsed down on her as he was now so exhausted he could barely hold his head up. She gently pushed him over onto his back and got up to get a warm cloth so they could clean themselves up. After they got themselves situated again she leaned back in his arms and pulled the warm quilt up over the both of them and they fell asleep blissfully in front of the fireplace.

Little did they know that the events of the next day would forever change their lives and the dynamic of their relationship.

**OK...the smut was a little more graphic than I usually write, so if it was too much, please let me know and I promise not to write it like that again. **

**I hope everyone is happy with the decision that was made with Tyreese. I just couldn't kill off the gentle giant. This chapter wasn't the most exciting, but I wanted Daryl and Anna to have some private family moments. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be rough, so I will let you know that right off the bat. So be prepared.**

**Please if you think about it can you leave me a Review. For some reason this story isn't getting read by that many people, so if you wanna share this story with anyone, please feel free. **

**Hope everyone has a great Sunday evening...though here in the States Sunday isn't the same without new episodes of TWD.**

**Ciao-**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	23. Chapter 23

*****THIS CHAPTER IS VIOLENT AND ADDRESSES RAPE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE...BE WARNED*****

**Sneak Attack**

Daryl woke up at first light and noticed that the fire was burning low. He carefully got up off the couch while trying not to wake up Anna. He put a few logs on the fire and stoked the flames so that the fire roared back to life. Outside the window he admired the beauty of the winter wonderland that was now outside. The sun was coming up and it illuminated the snow-topped trees that now littered the mountain landscape. He then looked over at his sleeping wife and couldn't get over how beautiful she looked as she slumbered quietly on the oversized couch that they had spent the night on.

Daryl padded his way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee while pulling out one of the apple turnovers that were left over from the night before. Thinking about the night before caused a smile to cross Daryl's lips as he remembered the lovemaking that he and Anna enjoyed the previous evening. She still excited him, maybe even more, like she did when they first met. He noticed that the blanket had slid off of her some so he pulled the quilt up and made sure she was completely covered again while she slept.

Daryl's body was stiff and a bit sore from all the digging he had done the previous day. He noticed he was limping again and it reminded him that he really needed to talk to Dr. Jordan regarding getting the limp corrected. He would probably be down for a couple of weeks though, and that meant he would need to plan the surgery when things were a bit calmer in the area. The first priority needed to be apprehending the intruders that had been toying with the community. It was a surprise to him that no one had stumbled upon the mysterious and dangerous group. At least now there would be stepped up patrols and a stronger force down in that part of the community.

…

The scientists had completed the lab and were beginning to work diligently on trying to develop a cure for the sickness that had basically destroyed the world. Abe, Rosita, and Lt. Lashley still were continuing their mission of protecting the group of specialists and aiding them with whatever they needed. Daryl had to admit he was a bit curious about their methodology's for determining what caused the outbreak as well as what could be done to treat the disease. Apparently they had some theories that the Doctors and scientist wanted to test out and they had requested a special meeting with the counsel in the next week.

…

Ghita and Nelson had quickly made their way into the lives of the Martinelli's and the group from the prison. Viv had included them in the family breakfast she had been working on putting together. It had not gone unnoticed by her that Joe seemed to take a liking to the younger doctor and her son, and even though it had been a short time since Isabella had passed the usual social graces about proper mourning periods were out the window these days. She knew Isabella wouldn't want Joe to be lonely and if Ghita made him happy, then she would do everything in her power to encourage the friendship. Joe and Ghita would soon be moving out of the house and down in the area with the majority of single females.

Anna and Daryl were the first to arrive and Anna helped Viv get the breakfast finished and get the massive dining room table set up for all of the guests. "Viv I can't believe you still like to entertain like it was the old days." Anna said.

"Hey, we still have to hold onto the family traditions, just because the world has gone to hell doesn't mean that we can't continue to enjoy life as best we can. Family doesn't mean blood relations anymore, it's who stands with you and makes you stronger. I want to have my family here with me this morning. I figured with the weather as bad as it's been this will brighten everyone's day."

"I think it is sweet of you auntie Viv." Anna said as she gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"You seem to have an extra big smile on your face today…did you and Daryl have a good night last night?" Viv asked cheekily.

"We have a great night with the kids and it is good to see Noel and Hunter getting along so well. I know I might not be able to have anymore children, but I already love Noel like he is one of my own. Daryl loves them too and we are truly happy. I was worried for a while after losing Michael, but I really think life is going well right now. It feels like nothing can get in the way of our happiness." She told her aunt.

"That is truly a blessing Anna-Marie." Viv replied.

…

Everyone had arrived and was sitting at the table enjoying the breakfast that Viv had prepared. She had prepared rolls and various breads along with traditional biscotti served with some butter she had managed to procure from the Camden's as well as homemade peach and apple preserves. She had also put together a fruit salad and home made yogurt that she had made from her family recipe. As an added bonus she had smoked some trout and made eggs as well. It was definitely a luxury for everyone to eat these delicacies, especially since everyone had been used to eating foods such as oatmeal or grits for breakfast.

The breakfast conversations covered a plethora of topics. Glenn and Maggie were talking with Michonne and Anna about Maggie's pregnancy. Ghita had determined that Maggie was four months along and Michonne was now six months along. Ghita had assured both women that her and Dr. Jordan were more than capable of delivering their children safely, and if necessary they both knew the proper techniques for dealing with complications as well. Considering what had happened with Lori when she delivered Judith these were comforting words to hear.

Daryl and Rick were discussing with Joe and Marty plans to go out and start gathering up all the feral livestock they could find in the area. The Camden's were going to be a big help in getting the community's agricultural needs developed. They would be able to have fresh eggs, milk, and meat regularly if they could gather enough animals, and based on the numbers of feral cows Daryl had seen out hunting, he knew there was an abundance available. They were also planning on clearing out a few hundred acres more down on the North Western side of the area for planting crops. Rice, Corn, Wheat, Rye, Barley and soy were going to be needed to replenish the needed food staples. They were going to need everyone in the community to pitch in to help get the crops in and tended, but none of them thought that it would be an issue. Daryl and Joe had joked that they wouldn't mind getting a few stalks of tobacco in the ground so they could roll their own cigars and cigarettes "It won't be a good Cuban, but it will have to do." Joe joked to Daryl.

The snow from the previous day was already beginning to melt and Carrie and Carl decided to sneak away from the others so they could have a little alone time. The Martinelli's had a private gazebo on the edge of the property that wasn't visible from the house. It had a magnificent view of the valley below and Carrie and Carl would often sneak away for privacy. As they began to make their way to the structure Carrie heard Jenna "Hey y'all wait up." She said.

Nelson was with Jenna and they soon caught up to the young couple. "What are y'all doing?" Jenna asked.

"Hanging out…why don't y'all come with us." Carl said.

"Are you sure?" Nelson said. It had been so long since he had hung out with kids his own age he felt a bit awkward. He and Jenna had been spending some time together since they were living under the same roof and were close to the same age. It felt good for him to relate with someone that understood what it was like to be a young teen. Carrie and Carl inviting them to hang out was an added bonus.

The four kids walked out to the gazebo and got comfortable. The ground was turning to mud since the snow from the previous day was melting rapidly. Only in North Carolina could you have a blizzard one-day and then have spring like temperatures the next. When they all made it to the gazebo Nelson wanted to get something off his chest "I'm sorry for what my dad did. I don't support him at all…I hope you guys know that."

"We don't blame you at all Nelson. We're just glad that Daryl and Joe were able to find you and bring you back to your mother. No offense, but your dad is an ass, and if I see him…well it's open season." Carl told him.

"Not if I see him first. Daryl said he is going to teach me how to use weapons and stuff. I'm pissed that he took me and told me that my mother was dead and that the Martinelli's killed her. I actually believed him. Now he is with my crazy uncle and they never were any good together. The only difference between the two of them was my dad had money and my uncle didn't." Nelson admitted.

"Well if they come for us we are ready for them." Carrie said.

Jenna sat there uncomfortably "It's still cold out here."

Nelson, who thought Jenna was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, even with all the bruises still littering her body from the attack, thoughtfully took off his jacket and offered it to the young girl. "This should help." He said. He slipped the jacket around her shoulders and then carefully pulled her a bit closer to him. Carl fought hard to keep the smirk off his face as he noticed the boy obviously was attracted to the young girl.

…

"We're gonna fuck em up real good." The leader told his group as they were pulling the fence open and then placed a large board against the hole. One of the men took a knife and slit his hand open allowing the blood to flow freely and they waited. Within twenty minutes the walkers began to congregate and when they had a sufficient herd developing they began to all move away except for the leader and the guy Lou, who was the one who cut his hand. Their leader nodded at the man and they quickly pulled away the board allowing the numerous walkers to enter into the perimeter of the community. They continued to use Lou's blood loss as bait to lead the walkers to the area of the community that they had already been wreaking havoc on. If everything worked as planned, the men that resided on the mountain would be down here shortly, leaving the classy women alone and ripe for the picking.

As they got closer to the dwellings that housed the women, the leader of the group turned quickly and slit Lou's throat, killing him instantly. The frenzied walkers were now too occupied with the meal laid out before them to pursue the men and allowed them to quickly leave the area and head to the mountain where their next conquest lie.

…

The conversation at the breakfast table had now shifted to Viv proposing a wedding for Michonne and Rick. Everyone was getting a kick out of the fact that Viv seemed to live to plan parties. "You could get married out by the Gazebo, Judith could be the flower girl and I am sure we could put together a nice wedding dress for you to wear. It would be a celebration for all of us. You two are obviously in love and with a baby coming…"

Michonne spoke "I'm not sure a wedding is proper social protocol these days. Not sure I can see myself as Mrs. Grimes."

Rick then added "We have talked about it Michonne. Why not? Maybe it's time to go back to traditional social conventions. I would proud to have you as my wife."

Michonne suddenly smiled a big bright smile that few rarely got to see "Viv…how long do you need to pull it together. If Rick is willing, and you want to plan it, then I'm willing too go along with it too. Life's too short."

Suddenly the radio sprung to life and shouting was heard on the other end. "It's Abe here…Help…we need it…we're being over run…"

Joe ran over to the radio and picked up to start his communication "What's going on Sergeant Ford?"

"Walkers, dozens of them are down here devouring people. Not sure how they got in…we need assistance now before we lose any more." He responded.

Daryl, Joe, Rick, Glenn, and even a still recovering Marty grabbed their weapons and jumped into the vehicles to head down to assist. When they arrived it was mass chaos everywhere. There were bodies on the street of women who had been caught off guard by the attack. Nick and Patsy were fending off a group of five walkers who were attempting to get at them and the gunshots were only working the other walkers into a frenzy.

Rick pulled out his Python and began firing at a walker that was trying to claw its way into the front door of Page Adam's home. The young college graduate was weaponless and trying frantically to fight off the persistent walker with nothing but a hammer, and she wasn't winning the battle. One shot through the eyes took down the walker as Page was losing the battle with exhaustion.

Daryl began firing and re-loading bolts in his crossbow as he made his way towards one of the multi-family dwellings. His senses were on high alert as he heard screams pouring out onto the streets as several women and children lay dying. The sound was haunting and he tried his best to block it out as he continued to focus on saving who he could. He noticed a younger woman scrambling up a tree and he made his way towards her not noticing a Walker that had come from behind one of the houses. He stopped to re-load his crossbow once again and suddenly heard Martinez shout "Dixon look out!" as he felt a gnarled hand grab his shoulder and a strong pressure build where the hand placed itself on him. He wasn't sure if the burning he felt was real or imaginary, but Daryl turned and used his crossbow to swing at the deadly creature and knock it down, finishing the dead man off with a bolt between the eyes.

Martinez ran over to assist Daryl "Man did it get you, it looks like it tore through your jacket?"

"We'll check it later. Come on, we still have several to get rid of." Daryl responded. The fact of the matter was Daryl was actually afraid to see if he did indeed suffer a deadly scratch from the walker. Right now he needed to keep his focus on clearing the area and he would worry about a possible scratch later.

…

"Mama can we go out and build a snowman before all the snow melts?" Hunter asked Anna.

"Sure thing baby. Noel and Judy why don't you both put on your jacket and gloves and let's go build an awesome snowman." She told the kids. Noel quickly obliged his new mother's request and Judy looked to Michonne for confirmation. Soon the trio of children was headed out to the back yard to build their snowman. Anna had grabbed an extra hat and scarf for them to dress up their creation and she told Hunter and Noel to find some small rocks and sticks to use for the arms and face while her and Judy would find a suitable place to start rolling up snow.

…

The group split in two. Both groups were looking for whatever and whomever they could find. They had no idea that all of the residents on the mountain were either at the Martinelli home or fighting off the walkers down in the southwestern part of the community. As the leader and his half of the group made it to the open gates at the Martinelli's they quickly made their way into the house, with the exception of the leader who spotted someone in the back yard…he thought to himself "can it truly be this easy?"

The remaining men burst into the home taking the conversing women by surprise. Beth screamed and before any of the men could respond she quickly made it out the back door and ran down the steps of the side porch and made it to Glenn's truck. She threw the truck into gear and tore down the mountain to find Rick, Glenn, or anyone that could come back and help.

"One of those little filly's got away" one of the group named Tony called out.

"She won't get very far, that whole area is infested with them dead men walking. They will eat her up like a morning snack. And if they don't by the time they get back there won't be anything left of these women anyway" the fat man named Dan replied. He licked his dirty mouth and quickly made his way over to Ghita, where he then placed his knife against her throat and made a lustful groan. "I like the looks of this one here, I think we are gonna have a real nice time."

Ghita tried to keep herself in control, but the thought of this vile smelling man sweating on top of her naked sent shivers through her body. She had no weapons to fend the man off with and at the moment she began to panic as she noticed that Nelson and the other kids were missing. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but at the moment she felt he wasn't in immediate danger. Ghita may have been mentally a strong woman, but physically she had a lot to desire. She knew she was in trouble, but as long as she could keep her boy safe, then whatever they did to her didn't matter.

A Hispanic looking man who went by the name Tony now had Maggie tied up and another man who went by Harley had Michonne tied up and subdued. When they had first burst into the house they took out Viv first and had her tied up with an old phone chord in the living room while they now had the other two girls in the dining room. Tony was holding Maggie's head down on the table while he began to grope at her full breasts moaning as he ran his filthy hands all over her body. "Don't worry ladies about them babies… we're gonna fuck them right out of you both." He said with a sadistic laugh. Michonne tried to break her bindings, but it was no use.

Harley whispered to her "Listen here black beauty, I'm gonna take pleasure in removing that lovely ebony skin from your body if you don't behave, so just relax and it might not go so bad for ya." Both women heard Viv screaming and fighting to get out of her bindings in the other room. Michonne had counted just three men, but they were heavily armed with knives and guns. Immediately she searched the room for anything she could get her hands on and use as a weapon. They didn't take into consideration Michonne's strong legs and if she could get them close enough she might be able to deliver a round house kick that might be able to take one of the men down.

…

"Did you hear that scream?" Carrie asked the others.

"Yeah, it came from the house. Everyone stay behind me and follow my lead. I think someone is here and we don't need to get caught." Carl said.

The four teens stayed within the tree line and the first thing Carl noticed was that the side porch door was swinging open and that wasn't normal. "Someone must be in the house. Follow the tree line to the front of the house and I will go up the steps through the back door. Carrie, do you have your gun?" Carl asked.

"Yep, I got it." She told him.

"Jenna and Nelson, are either of you armed?" Carl then asked.

"I have a gun that Viv gave me, but I haven't got any clue on how to use it." Jenna told them.

Nelson then spoke, "I'm not that good of a shot, but I know how a gun operates, do you want me to hold onto it?" He asked.

"Yeah, that might be better" both Carl and Jenna admitted.

"So here's the plan…Jenna and Nelson you stay within the trees, but towards the front of the house where you can see if anyone comes out of the front door. If someone runs out, you shoot em, but make sure it isn't one of us. Got it?" Both Jenna and Nelson nodded in unison.

"Carrie, listen for me to whistle, when you hear it, I want you to come in through the front door and shoot anyone that you don't know. Hopefully we will be able to surprise them." He said, silently saying a prayer that their plan would work.

…

The man Tony now was beginning to strip Maggie of her clothes with his knife. She was fighting against him with all her might and it was beginning to piss him off. He had her shirt torn to shreds and he began to forcefully plant his mouth on her lips. She spit in his face and it infuriated him. He ripped her bra off of her and shoved her onto the floor, causing her to slam her head in the process. Michonne could see that the impact had rendered Maggie unconscious and that Maggie's state was by no means a deterrent to the rapist. She began pulling against her restraints but Harley slapped her across the face as she fought against his advances.

"Bitch I told you not to fight me, this is gonna be really rough on ya now honey…" he said as he began to unbuckle his pants. As he reached down to forcibly pull Michonne's clothes off of her she closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable. She felt the man begin to tug on her clothes and then she felt nothing but heard a gurgling sound as she saw Viv had managed to get out of her restraints and slit the man's throat. Tony had been too pre-occupied with trying to get at Maggie to realize what had happened and when he finally realized that Harley was laying on the floor dying, drowning in his own blood, Viv took the knife and slit his throat as well. Viv might have been a caring woman with strong family values, but she was also a cold-hearted killer if her family was threatened. The look in her eye showed no remorse for what lay on the floor before her. She immediately cut Michonne's bindings and the two ladies made their way to Maggie.

As Viv pulled Maggie into her arms Maggie began to moan "the baby…" she said.

"Shhh Maggie, the baby is fine. Just relax while we find Ghita." Viv told her.

…

"Bitch I'm gonna savor every bit of you." The fat sweaty man said as he now had Ghita strapped to the bed and stripped naked. A single tear slipped from her eye, as she knew what was about to happen to her. In her culture a woman who was raped was considered ruined and that was just how Ghita felt. She kept focusing on the fact that Nelson didn't appear to be in the house and he would be spared the awful punishment that would come to him if he were found. She closed her eyes and tried to take herself away from her current predicament, but the smell of the man and the feel of his hands all over her body was too much to ignore.

"Smile bitch, you are gonna get to enjoy all of Dan "he said as he dropped his pants and placed his hands on her thighs. Just as he was about to penetrate Ghita a gunshot rang out and his body dropped on top of her, his warm blood pouring out all over her face and upper torso. She couldn't help it as she let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"Dr. G are you OK?" Carl said as he rushed over and pulled the dead fat man off of her. He removed his knife from his belt and pierced it through the dead man's brain, making sure that Dan wouldn't re-animate later.

Carl realized the doctor was without her clothes and he quickly averted his eyes and ran to the closet pulling out a blanket and a T-shirt for her. "Let me cut your bindings and you can get dressed. He didn't…?"

"No he didn't Carl, thanks to you…where is Nelson?"

"Outside in the woods with Jenna. He is armed and ready to defend if needed."

"Oh Thank God." She said as tears burst forth from her eyes. Carl turned around and let her put on the shirt he handed her and she found the rest of her clothes in a pile on the floor. He helped her up and did a quick observation to make sure she didn't have any serious wounds.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Not quite sure, I found you first." He told her.

They made their way through the house and found Viv and Michonne with a lethargic Maggie lying on the floor. Ghita immediately made her way over to the girl and began to examine her.

"Maggie how are you feeling?" She said.

"It hurts Ghita, I'm cramping pretty bad and I'm dizzy." She said.

"Help me get her too the room so I can examine her. Are these two permanently down?" she said pointing at the two dead bodies on the floor.

Carl once again pulled his knife from his belt and stabbed both corpses in the head. "They are now." Suddenly Viv hollered "Where is Anna and the children?" Panic suddenly overtook them as they quickly brought Maggie to the room so Ghita could examine her.

…

The carnage that lay all over the southwestern part of town was indescribable. Dr. Jordan did a quick examination of Daryl's shoulder and determined that the scratch that he now exhibited was from the buttons on his jacket and not the claws of a walker. The relief he felt was short lived as Beth pulled up in Glenn's truck shouting. "Someone has attacked the compound and we need you now."

Daryl ran over to the truck and Beth slid over allowing him to drive. His heart was racing as he thought of his wife and children being attacked by some dangerous unknowns that had made their way to the area. Was this the work of Dirk and Damian? At this point it was all he had to go on. He was starting to panic as he kept fearing what he would find when he arrived at the house. He pulled up into the drive and the truck slid sideways as he had stopped the vehicle abruptly, sending Beth's knees into the dashboard "Sorry" he said as he jumped out of the truck and ran up the steps.

Inside the house was carnage and the ladies, with the exception of Viv, were in tattered clothing. "Anna and the kids?" He shouted as Carl had just finished off the two dead bodies on the floor.

Viv looked at him and her face told him all he needed to know. Without a word he ran out the back porch and down the side steps, still not seeing Anna anywhere, he headed down the hill a bit further and couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him.

…

Anna had been helping the children assemble the snowman when Judy looked up the hill and asked Anna "Who is that man?"

Anna turned around to see a very weathered and scarred older man making his ways towards her. He heard Judith's question and answered "I'm your worst nightmare little girl."

Anna shouted at the children "RUN NOW…Hide and don't come out until either I or one of your father's come for you. NOW" she screamed as the monster of a man grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground. She saw Noel pull the little girls off into the woods and she prayed that he would be able to keep them safe until someone could find them.

"Bitch, that was a very bad mistake. I prefer the little ones, but you are gonna have to do for now." He threatened, as he began to savagely beat her.

Anna tried fighting the man, but with the way man was holding her arms behind her back she wasn't able to get to her knife that was tucked into the back of her jeans. He pulled out a gun and placed it to her temple. "I ain't playing you fucking whore. Get down on your knees now." He said as he roughly pushed her down onto the ground.

"Don't hurt me, I will do what you want, just leave the kids alone." She begged.

"It doesn't appear to me that you are in any position to bargain now are ya?" He said. His accent reminded her a little bit of Daryl's but with a much more gravely voice. She assumed years of drinking and smoking had taken its toll on the man's voice.

"Please." She said.

"Mmm…. I love it when women beg. Now this is how this is going to happen…I'm gonna pull my dick out, and you are gonna suck it. Any funny business and you get a bullet to the brain and I will make them little girls' do what momma wouldn't. You got me?" He said.

Anna's eye was already bruising and beginning to swell shut, and blood was trickling from her nose and mouth, but she nodded in agreement as the man thrust his filthy appendage into her face. Tears were streaming down her face as he made her commit the heinous act. She thought briefly about ripping him with her teeth, but with the gun pointed at her head and the children so close by she just did as she was told.

"Yeah, that's it bitch. You've done this before haven't you?" He moaned.

Tears were sliding down her face as he began to push her head forcefully into his crotch. She stopped as she felt she was being suffocated, and was rewarded with a sharp blow across her cheek, splitting it open upon impact. "Don't you dare stop bitch."

She closed her eyes and did what she was told praying Daryl or someone would return and rescue them. She heard a rustling up the hill and saw Daryl out of the corner of her eye and silently offered up a "thank you" to the good Lord above. The man was so engrossed with what he was forcing Anna to do he didn't notice Daryl sneaking up behind him about to dispatch him with his crossbow. Unfortunately Anna gagged and the man stopped and grabbed her by her hair, and he heard Daryl. He turned around just as Daryl was about to let a bolt fly, and when Daryl saw who it was the bolt went wide and impaled the man in the shoulder.

"What the fuck baby boy? You here to join Daddy?" the man said as he looked Daryl square in the eyes. The shock of what was in front of him caused Daryl to drop to his knees. Fortunately for him Rick had arrived just after he did and quickly went over and took the man down. "Don't kill him yet." Daryl told him.

"Why not?" Rick said.

"There are still more up here and he might know where they are, and him and I have some unfinished business. You can have him after that." Daryl said.

Once again Daryl's heart was pounding out of his chest and his head was spinning. He ran over to Anna and could see she was in rough shape, but she still managed to give him a smile. "I'm fine Daryl…just a little banged up, but you have to find the kids. I sent them into the woods and told them to wait for you." She told him.

He nodded and went into the woods quickly. He found their tracks and it didn't take very long to find what direction they were headed. He stumbled upon them quickly and saw that a Walker had them cornered and up a tree, Judy and Hunter were on some higher branches, but Noel was too low and a walker was reaching up to grab his leg. Daryl loaded a bolt into his crossbow and fired, praying he got the walker before it could bite or scratch the little boy.

Noel saw Daryl and at the last moment he pulled his leg up and out of the reach of the Walker. The bolt flew directly into the brain of the monster and it fell to the ground in a heap. Daryl quickly ran over and helped the children out of the tree. They were scared and Judith was calling for her Daddy, but Hunter took her friends hand and pulled her into a hug. "My Daddy's here and he will protect us."

…

The men cleaned up the mess in the house and got rid of the dead bodies. Ghita had just finished examining Maggie and Michonne and determined that both women and their babies were fine. She gave Glenn strict instructions to take Maggie home and keep her on bed rest for at least a week. Beth promised she would make her sister adhere to the rules and kept thanking Ghita over and over again.

"It's OK Beth, it's my job. Just keep an eye on her and if she needs anything or begins cramping again, let me know and I will be right there." Ghita told her.

Rick was holding tight to Michonne and Judy, and was so proud of his son for how he handled everything he was about to burst. Carl had proven himself more than capable in the past, but the fact that everyone had survived this ordeal proved to Rick that Carl had a true talent when it came to handling difficult situations. Carl had proven himself to be just as capable as Daryl today.

Daryl on the other hand was liked a caged tiger. He was pacing back and forth as Ghita was now examining Anna. His wife was battered almost beyond recognition and Ghita had tried to reassure him that facial lacerations normally looked worse than they actually were. Marty and Joe had taken Will Dixon to an undisclosed location so that Daryl didn't know where his father was at the current time. For the time being they didn't want Daryl to interact with the man, fearing for both Daryl's mental health, and the fact that Daryl might just snap and kill the man before they found out the information they were looking for. The needed to know where the other men were hiding.

After about thirty minutes Ghita called Daryl into Anna's room. Noel and Hunter had been kept away from Anna for the time being until they could get her cleaned up and her injuries assessed. They were with Viv and Jenna and were being pre-occupied by playing games of eye-spy in the living room.

"Well I guess there isn't any easy way to tell you both this, but Anna, your about four weeks pregnant." Ghita told her.

"What…but how?" Daryl asked.

Ghita responded "Do I really need to explain that to you Daryl?"

"I mean, we have only been together just a few times in the past few months." He told her.

"Obviously you didn't pay attention in health class Daryl. It only takes once. From what I can tell everything appears to be on track. If possible I would like you to bring her by the clinic tomorrow so I can do a more thorough exam."

"Not a problem." Daryl said. Anna still had yet to say anything.

Ghita could tell Anna's mind was flying in a million different directions. "It's OK Anna. What happened last time doesn't mean it will happen this time. But I will tell you this based on your age you are considered a higher risk pregnancy, which means you are going to need to take it easy. I will let you two have your privacy and I hope to see you tomorrow." She said.

"Thanks Doc." Daryl said. As she got up to leave the room, Daryl quickly pulled her into an embrace. "I didn't even bother to ask, how are you doing?"

"I'll be fine Daryl. It was close, but Carl got here in time." She told him.

"It's none of my business, but Joe is out there waiting on you. I think he is worried about you. You should go and rest and spend time with the family. If you want we can see Dr. Jordan tomorrow." Daryl told her.

"That's not necessary Daryl. I will be fine and my work will help me get through this." She told him.

He smiled at her "Just want you to know we see you as family already."

Ghita smiled back at Daryl and could no longer hold back all the emotions she had been trying to bottle up for the past few hours. "Thank you" was all she could muster as she broke down and began to sob. Daryl held her tight and walked her out of the room and motioned to Joe to come over and relieve him.

"Ghita, Joe's here for you. Please take it easy for me OK." He then handed the doctor over to Joe and went back into the room to face his shell-shocked wife.

"Daryl…we're pregnant." Was all she could get out.

"I know. Can't wait to meet the little bugger. Now take a deep breath and we will get through this." He told her.

**Sorry guys that it has been so long for an update. I will try a little harder, but as noted in my previous message things for me are a bit crazy right now. This is a truly disturbing chapter and I hope I didn't cause anyone any undue trauma. I was trying to get across how horrible these men were...and I added Daryl's father as an added twist. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what your thoughts are...**

**Next chapter we have a lot to deal with...lots of lose ends in the community. **

**Cheers to you all...**

**Missy**

**XXOO**


	24. Chapter 24

*****Warning-this chapter mentions sexual assault and attempted sexual assault*****

**Daddy**

It was later on in the evening when the realization of what had happened finally set in. Everyone had remained at the compound with the exception of Maggie, Beth, and Glenn who had heeded Ghita's advice and headed home to get Maggie settled in for her bed rest. Daryl and Anna hadn't told anyone their news, as Anna wanted to wait and tell the immediate family first. Daryl was sitting on the couch with Anna wrapped in his arms while Hunter and Noel had him flanked on both sides. The kids were both afraid to now go outside or leave the sight of their parents. The trauma of what happened and the "scary man" that attacked their mother was fresh on their minds.

To say that Daryl's mind was racing in a million different directions was an understatement. His greatest demon had returned from his past and hurt what he loved the most…his family. What were the odds? It just proved to him even more that you just couldn't kill evil, and Will Dixon was the epitome of evil. Daryl knew he was going to confront his father, but Joe, Marty, and Rick had refused to tell Daryl where they had taken him. He wasn't sure if he was angry or relieved that the decision was made without his input. It was probably for the best right now because Daryl most likely would kill the old man without allowing them to get the information in regards to where the other members of his group were.

…

Martinez, Lieutenant Lashley, Sergeant Ford, and Tyreese were working their hardest to get the carnage from the earlier attack cleaned up. They had lost fifteen women and children to the ambush and the survivors in the area were in complete shock. Three women had survived, but had been bitten and only one of those had a slim chance of survival after Dr. Jordan was forced to amputate her arm. The other two women had succumbed to the fever already and Rosita had volunteered to put a permanent end to their suffering. The emotional toll the attack had taken was far worse than could be imagined.

"We aren't safe anymore, what's to say this won't happen again?" Page Adams brought up at an impromptu rally that was forming. People were scared and wanted answers.

Lieutenant Lashley assumed the lead position "Look, we understand your fears. This was a horribly unfortunate breach in security caused by the infiltration of undesirables. We are making arrangements to move other's down into this area so that there are more trained individuals available to help with protection."

Another older woman spoke up "What about the rich folks up on the hill? They seem to have plenty of able-bodied men up there to protect them. Why is it always us that are have to suffer or are fighting off attacks? It's not fair."

Sergeant Ford stepped forward, more than just a little pissed at the attitude of these women. "Now just a minute. From what I understand those 'rich folks up on the hill' are the ones who sacrificed themselves to save y'all from that psycho Damien a few years ago. I also understand that there have been numerous efforts on their part to train each and every one of you with weapons and self-defense. So mind my French, but some of this falls on you. You can't play the damsel in distress in this day and age. If you are serious about learning to protect yourself, then at O Eight Hundred in the morning I will be right here and ready to teach those who are willing to TRULY be prepared. This ain't the time to be blaming others for what happened. We pick ourselves up by the boot strings and learn from our mistakes."

Patsy then stepped forward "He's right. I will be the first to commit to learning what ya are willing to teach us. We have half-assed this long enough. It's time to get real." The tough woman said.

"Me too." Another younger woman said.

"Fine, I will see y'all here in the morning. It's time we take charge of our own protection." The fiery redheaded Abe said.

Finally the light bulb had gone off and it took a horrific tragedy for these women to realize that they had to take an active part in their own survival. Daryl, Michonne, Rick, and others had been trying for years to get this point across, but the carnage left behind and the angry words of Abraham Ford had made the point that no one had wanted to admit.

…

It was close to midnight before Daryl was able to finally convince Anna to leave her family's house. She was in a lot of pain, and hadn't really spoken about what had happened earlier between her and his sadistic father. The more that he thought about what his father had done then the angrier he became. Daryl had suffered abuse for many years at the hands of Will Dixon, but not in a million years would he have expected Will to show up here to commit the heinous crimes that had been committed. There was one thing for sure, and that was Daryl wasn't going to let his father's transgressions go unpunished.

"Hey baby, I'm gonna take you to our room and then I'm going to put the kids to bed. Can I get you something? Ghita gave me some Tylenol…I wish there was more she could give you, but being in your condition she said she couldn't give you any pain meds." He told her.

Anna nodded, not really saying too much. He led her to their room and told her to wait and he would help her get into her nightclothes. He then headed to round up Hunter and Noel who fighting hard to try to stay awake.

"OK Kiddo's bed time." He told them both.

"Daddy I wanna sleep with Noel…can I please?" Hunter begged.

"Please daddy…" Noel added.

"Fine, but I want you both in your pajama's and have your teeth brushed in five minutes. No dragging it out tonight. Mommy isn't feeling good and I need to go take care of her." He told the children.

"Daddy…was that bad man really your daddy? I don't like him and I don't want to see him any more." Hunter said.

Shit. How did Hunter figure out Will was his father. "You won't have to see him anymore sweetie. But yes, he was my Father, not my daddy…there is a difference." Daryl said trying to let the kids know that he was not remotely the same as his father.

Hunter thought for a minute "Is your daddy…I mean father, the one who gave you the boo boo's on your back?" She asked as innocently as a child could. Damn she was a smart kid.

Daryl froze. He could barely speak about his past abuse with Anna, and now his daughter was asking him the question directly. Not really knowing what to do, he picked up Hunter and pulled her into a hug. Noel was curious at the exchange, but didn't question things quite like Hunter did. "Hunter, I'm not going to lie to you…my father is the one who hurt me when I was younger. But I'm grown up now and he can't hurt me like that anymore and he will NEVER hurt anyone ever again. I promise you that. No one will ever hurt you like he hurt me, do you understand?"

She nodded and then wrapped her little arms around Daryl's neck. "I'm sorry you got hurt when you were little. When I'm big and strong and you are old I will make sure no one ever hurts you either daddy."

Daryl swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Today was an emotional day for him, and if there was one thing Daryl Dixon struggled with it was emotions. "I know you will baby girl. I'm gonna sleep good tonight knowin ya got my back." He told her as he kissed her again. "Now y'all get your PJ's on and get cleaned up and go to bed. It's too late for you two to still be up."

It didn't take long to get the children settled and then he made his way back to his wife. Anna was sitting on the bed where Daryl had left her. She had made no attempt to move and was looking lost in thought, or most likely in memories of what had happened earlier. He went to his wife and sat beside her on the bed and pulled her body into his. She looked battered and broken, but she still had life in her eyes, and that gave him hope. Anna's eyes were the first things that attracted Daryl to her. Her olive skin and those big brown beautiful eyes that were so full of compassion and love. He never thought he would fall in love after all the damage Will Dixon had caused him in his life, yet he had been blessed with this amazing woman. Now he felt sick knowing that the same monster that had hurt and practically destroyed him had now done unspeakable things to the one person who had given Daryl a reason to enjoy life.

"Anna, you know I'm going to kill him don't you?" He told her. There wasn't any hesitation, and there wasn't any questioning in his voice. It was strictly a statement of fact.

"You don't have to Daryl. It will be handled by someone else." She replied.

"No, It has to be me. He hurt what was mine. All the shit he did to me in the past can't compare to what he has done to you. He violated you, and he would have done the same to the kids if you hadn't protected them and sent them into the woods. He set up the whole breach down in the other part of the community, and he killed Noel's mama. It may not have been him directly, but he was involved. He is a fucking mad man and he has to die. I will be the one to do it." Daryl told her.

"No. I don't want it to be you. I'm afraid what it might do to you Daryl. He's your father and regardless of what he has done to you in the past, I know there is still a bit of a connection to him for you. You can deny it all you want, but I see it. I see the pain in your eyes, and I see the hesitation whether you want to admit it or not. It's your decision, but I really don't want you to be the one." She admitted to him.

"Hunter knows who he is. She must have heard someone say something. I had to explain to her that he wasn't my daddy but my father. She's terrified of him and the look on her face is enough to give me what I need to do it. I don't want you worrying about this. Right now I want to get you in the tub to soak, and then I will tend to you properly. You need rest now baby. You've got another Dixon growin inside of you and you gotta take it easy." He told her.

"Fine. Just think about what I said. We won't discuss it anymore unless you want to." She told him.

…

The next morning Daryl gathered his family and headed to the clinic so that Ghita could give Anna a thorough examination. They were surprised to find that they had an ultra-sound machine at the clinic. "Daryl, you might want to send the children out of the room while I do this. She is still early in the pregnancy and I am going to have to do this vaginally." She told Daryl.

He winced at the thought, but Anna nodded to him and he took the kids and brought them out to the waiting area. "Y'all sit here for a few minutes and then I will come get you." He told them.

"Is mommy sick?" Noel asked.

"Not sick, but the doc just needs to check her out. Noel, I need you to protect your sister while I'm in there. If anyone comes into the clinic come knock and the door, but don't open it. OK?"

"Yes sir." The boy answered.

Daryl then left the area and headed back into the room with Anna and Ghita. "Ready?" Ghita asked.

"Yup…let's see what we got going on in my woman's womb," He said trying to get Anna to smile. She had been quiet all morning. He wasn't sure if it was because of what had happened to her the previous day, or because she was terrified of what could happen again with her pregnancy. Not really knowing what to do he moved closer to Anna and took her hand into his and held it firmly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little apprehensive as well. Losing Michael had been hard on both of them, but it had devastated Anna.

Ghita began the procedure and both of them heard the "whoosh whoosh" of a heartbeat over the ultra sound machine. Ghita moved the device around and then stopped for a moment, then continued to move the device again. She was able to take a picture and print it out for the couple. She handed it to Daryl. "No easy way of telling you both this…"

"What's wrong Ghita?" Anna said as she burst into tears.

"No No No, nothing is wrong, but there are two heart beats, two babies in your womb."

"Twins?" Daryl said as all the color drained from his face.

"Yes Twins. With Anna's age it's not uncommon for multiple births. That does mean that Anna is going to need to take it very easy with this pregnancy. I will monitor her regularly, but you both should plan on her being on bed rest later down the road. Dr. Jordan and I both have a lot of experience with obstetrics and we can help you carry these children to term Anna, but you have to take it easy. I would like to make a suggestion if possible." She stated.

"Sure, anything." Anna replied.

"Daryl, if you are going to allow Dr. Jordan to correct your hip injury, I suggest you do it here soon. You could be out of commission for up to a month and it would be easier on both of you now before Anna gets too far along in her pregnancy. After the babies come you both will be overwhelmed. Even with your family around it will still be a challenge, especially since your family will be growing from two children to four. With your pregnancy and the pregnancy's of Maggie and Michonne, I recommend that you guys plan a run to go out and find as much baby stuff and formula as possible." She said.

"Won't it be expired by now?" Daryl asked.

"Trust me, those labels and expiration dates are more for the manufacturers than you realized. Baby formula is good for at least ten years or more if it is sealed up. Same with powdered milk. Anyhow, that's my recommendation." She said.

"Thanks for the information." Daryl told her, his head was spinning in a million directions with all the information he had just received. Two babies on the way, a possible surgery, and the need for baby supplies. On top of that half of his father's gang was still roaming the area and his wife wasn't quite acting right. Daryl wasn't sure where to focus first, but he realized the most important thing right now was to get Anna home and safe.

…

They were all in the Land Rover headed back up to the mountain when Daryl was overwhelmed with the desire to talk to Marty and Joe. He needed to know what was going on with his father. "Babe, we need to stop by your Uncle's house for a minute." He looked over at Anna and could see the blood drain from her face. It suddenly dawned on him that the house now held terrifying memories for her.

"OK Daryl." She said trying to fight back a tear. Daryl saw the look of terror on her face and reached over to her, taking his thumb and wiping the single tear from her eye.

"I know it's gonna be hard for you sweetheart, but you gotta get it behind you. This is your family's home and you have had a million good memories here compared to one bad one. This place still holds so much good and so much love you have to focus on that." He was telling her, half believing what he was saying, but hoping it would help.

When they arrived at the Martinelli home they were shocked when they went inside. The house had been completely re-arranged and Joe and Marty looked like whipped puppies. As Daryl walked in Marty simply looked at him and said "Viv."

Daryl held Anna to him as they walked through the house. Viv saw Anna and ran over to her niece "Sweetie come here and let me love you a bit, you look like you need it." She pulled the bruised Anna into her arms and just held onto her niece offering comfort the best way she could right now.

"I couldn't stand the sight of the house the way it was, so I decided to make some changes around here. I am cleaning all those bad memories out of here." Viv told her.

"Thank you" Was all Anna could manage to whisper. She knew why her aunt had done what she had done and she didn't ask any questions.

"We are completely tearing up the back yard this week too. It's time to plant a real garden. No more flowers, we need fruits and vegetables for good eating." She told her niece.

Anna looked at Viv, "Follow me out to the others, Daryl and I have an announcement to make." Daryl looked surprised that Anna wanted to say anything this early, but he wasn't going to question her right now about it.

As everyone gathered in the newly decorated living area Anna sat on Daryl's lap. Hunter and Noel were both sitting in Marty's lap while Jenna and Carrie were sitting together giggling over the differences between Carl and Nelson. The two teen girls were quickly becoming close friends and to say that Viv was ecstatic about the relationship between the two would be an understatement. Viv's one goal in life was for everyone to be happy and feel loved, to her there wasn't anything more important than that. Just because the world had changed didn't mean that simple things like love, joy, and happiness had to end.

"Daryl and I are expecting again." Anna said without any pomp and circumstance. "We are only about a month into the pregnancy and Ghita confirmed that I am carrying twins. Apparently being an old lady when you conceive increases the chances of multiple births." She said with a quick laugh.

Hunter looked confused at what Anna was saying, "What is 'specting' mommy?"

"Hunter you and Noel are going to have another brother or sister, or both sweetheart. Mommy has two babies growing in her tummy." Daryl said trying his best to make things simple for the children.

"Yay! I won't be the baby anymore. Me and Noel will be a big brother and sister." She said in a very serious tone.

"Yes you will sweetie." Marty told the little girl. Hunter gave the biggest and brightest smile she could at the news. Noel on the other hand began to look concerned.

"Are you going to give me away now that you have more babies coming to live with you?" He asked Daryl.

"No boy, you are our son and we love you. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Don't ever think that way again." Daryl said to Noel, being rewarded by a huge grin from the little boy. Daryl knew what it felt like to not be wanted, and he never wanted Noel to feel that way.

"With all that being said, Daryl and I are going to need your help over the next eight months. First of all, Daryl is going to finally have surgery to get his hip repaired so he won't have the limp anymore. Ghita said he would be out of commission for about a month, so that means he isn't going to be able to go on any runs or hunts during that time. I'm also going to be on bed rest most likely the final trimester of this pregnancy, so Daryl is going to have a lot on him during that time too." She said.

"Whoa Anna" Daryl said. "I ain't an invalid. I will still be able to do my part, but just not as much during that time." Daryl said, a bit frustrated that Anna felt the need to speak for him.

Joe then spoke "Both of you stop right now. You aren't in this alone. We will all help out and make sure that everything is handled both at your home and in this community. Daryl may be one of the hardest workers in this community, but other's are capable and will step up. We will get through this one-day at a time so stop worrying because it isn't good for you or the baby. And also, I'm glad Daryl is deciding to have his hip repaired, he's too young to have that limp."

"Not so sure about being young anymore Joe, but I reckon getting it fixed will help me be able to continue to keep up with my duties." Daryl said.

Anna just laughed "Daryl, have you ever heard the term workaholic? It fits you perfectly."

…

After the family disbursed from the living room Daryl sought out Marty and Joe and told them to meet him on the back porch. It still continued to be the unofficial man cave and place for them to get away to discuss business they didn't want to involve the others in. Daryl cleared his throat and spoke "I wanna see him."

"No, absolutely not." Marty said.

"He's my father and he has a lot of explaining to do. Trust me, I know how to get him to talk." Daryl told them.

"Daryl, I have known you for a long time and I know you aren't the best at handling emotional situations. I also know how quickly you anger, and you will end up killing the man before we get the information from him regarding the others." Joe told him.

"Ain't right y'all making that decision. Look, this ain't the biggest place in the world. Where is he?" Daryl said, making it known that he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"Fine. Rick and Glenn have him in the old cabin down at the end of Wilderness Road. No one knows he is there, and we need to keep it that way. Until we find the other fuckers we don't want anyone accidentally letting the information slip out." Marty said.

"I'm gonna have Anna and the kids stay here while I go talk to him. I got a trick that will make him open up, always worked before and I am sure it will work now. I need some of the Mocksley's moonshine. In the Dixon house that shit is as good as truth serum, and Will Dixon could never say "no" to a drink." Daryl told them. They all agreed to let Daryl follow through with his plan, since the older Dixon had yet to waver on turning over where his other men were.

…

There was three of the group of men left and they had all retreated back to their camp after catching the tail end of what had happened at the Martinelli home. The second in charge to Will was a Wiley character named Joe…but they called him Jo Jo. The other two men were a snaky looking guy by the name of Len and quiet fellow that went by Billy. Billy didn't say much, but he was the first to volunteer if any dirty work needed to be done.

"They got Dixon and we need to get him back." Jo Jo said.

"Are you sure about that?" Len asked.

"Fuck yeah. Did you see that pretty little thing he had sucking his cock? The man is a fucking genius," the new leader said.

"Well if you want him back, then I think we need to take something they have and make an exchange." Billy said quietly.

"You got something in mind?" Jo Jo asked?

"Actually, I do. Saw a little something that I think they wouldn't want to let slip away. She likes to slip out to see her boyfriend and that would be a perfect opportunity to take her. We do the swap, get Dixon, and then we move on. Heard there is a group not to far from here that needs men like us, we head there when we are done."

"Sounds like a plan. When does all this go down?" Len asked.

"Round dinner time she slips out. We move then." The man replied.

"Easy pickings. And if they don't agree, then we can always enjoy her before we kill her and throw her to the walkers." Len said.

All three men smiled. "Ain't nothing that says we can't enjoy her anyhow. I like the little ones best." Len said as he moved his hand to his crotch to let the men know exactly what he meant.

**So sorry about the slow updates...one word..WORK! This chapter is ending on a disturbing note...who do you think they have been watching? Next chapter Daryl will be having a conversation with his father, and it my be quite rough.**

**I will try to get in a few updates this week. Once again I apologize for the slow chapters. Let me know what you think about this chapter and leave me a review.**

**Thanks-See ya sooner **

**Missy**

**XXOO**


End file.
